Unexpected
by Pascall
Summary: Esther's spell worked, but there were a few unforseen hiccups and now Elena finds herself as a house guest to human Originals for a month while they work to unlink Elena from the Mikaelsons. All the while Elena sorts through some very new or maybe not so new feelings. Rated for language and smut. Now complete. Elejah, featuring Kennett and Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Elejah, Klaroline, maybe Kennett and Mabekah or Stebekah. Mentions of Stelena, Delena, Forwood and Beremy**

 **Elena and crew are all one year older, the events of seasons 1 and 2 of TVD take place during their senior year, after Jenna was killed Elena took a gap year befor collage. Jeremy is also older, he will be only one year younger than Elena.**

 **Almost entirely canon until 3x15, All My Children, no Delena kiss in 3x10 or 11 and at the end of the last episode when Elena asked Stefan to feel something and he says he can't because all he will feel is pain she tells him she needs to let go or she will never move on.**

 **There will be some quotes from episode 3x15 of TVD but it's a little different.**

 **I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the extended universe. The characters, places and situation also do not belong to me, I am merely taking them out for a spin.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter One

The first thing Elena became aware of upon waking was the pain. Her chest felt like in had been stabbed, but then again maybe it had. All she remembered was watching Rebekah fall, her skin turning grey. If one of the Original siblings had been naturlized with a white oak ash dagger, they would all have felt the effect, right? _But then why had she fallen prey to the stab wound, too?_

Her chest felt like that time, a few years ago, when she had gotten the flu and coughed so hard she pulled a muscle. Only this felt about a hundred times worse.

She could hear breathing nearby and footsteps echoing from somewhere. The damp, cold walls of the cave around her was dripping water onto the floor, drip drip drip.

Her eyes opened and she took in the low lighting of the cave. Rebekah was seated across from her, but did not seem to have noticed her being awake yet. _That's odd._

"Bekah," she heard a voice yell. The person yelling must only have been about thirty feet or so away and at first Elena had thought it was Klaus. _Who else would call for Rebekah in the tunnels in a British accent?_

"Kol, is that you?" Rebekah was on her feet now, "Nik? Elijah? What's going on? Hurry, somethings wrong with the doppleganger!"

Elena shifted a bit then, "uh," she groaned, taking a big pull of damp air into her lungs and wincing. "Ow... what's wrong with me? What happened?"

The female Original then looked at her. "Oh, you're awake?" She sneered, giving her a small glare from the corner of her eye.

At that moment, Elijah came around the corner with Kol and thay had a limp Finn supported between them. At seeing Elena propped against the wall of the cave, a pained expression on her face and groaning, Elijah jumped to the worst conclusion. Concern for the lastest doppelganger flooding him, he rounded on his sister.

"What happened Rebekah? I told you not to harm Elena. Taking her was merely a bluff to the Salvatores."

"I didn't do anything to her, I swear, Elijah. What went wrong, though?" Rebekah asked her brothers, "Who was daggered, because whatever is linking us is linked to her, too. But Elena, being human, just started bleeding out. She's lucky she's worth more alive than dead and that I woke up right away and gave her some blood."

"Can we stop talking about HER like she's not here?" Elena snapped at Rebekah.

"Whatever, fine," Rebekah snapped back before rounding on her brothers again. "But can someone please tell me what the bloody hell happened?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Kol said, smugly as he dropped Finn to the ground none too lightly. He made no move to finish his explainsion.

"Well, what's obvious? Hmm, nitwit, share with the bloody class." Shouted Rebekah at Kol, "and where's Nik?"

Elijah rolled his eyes and reaching up, he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger at his younger siblings's displays. A thousand years old and they still act like children. "Kol, don't bait Rebekah. And Rebekah, don't sink to Kol's level."

"You're linked," spoke Elena, quietly. "We're all linked. Last night at the ball, your mother asked if she could talk to me, alone." Elena drew in a breath and winced again slightly at the pain before continuing. "Finn introduced himself and told me that I was to see Esther alone or not at all. So Stefan and I got Damon alone so Stefan could break his neck and keep him out of the way, so he wouldn't stop me. He was not a fan of my meeting with Esther, since she's already tried to kill me once before."

"On my way up, Elijah stopped me, he asked that I tell him what his mother wanted." She turned to the Orignal in question as she said the next part. "I'm so sorry for lying to you, Elijah, I never wanted to hurt you. You, I actually cconsider somewhat of a friend." She smiled weakly at him here but he was refusing to meet her eyes, she looked down saddened. "Anyway, we were told that whatever was in the sealed coffin was a way to kill Klaus- where is he by the way?"

"Later," Elijah said and put his hand up to stop her and Rebekah's questioning looks. "I'll tell you and my sister what happened to us, later. Right now I would very much like to know how and why you are linked to us, Elena?"

It did not escape her notice that Elijah would still not meet her eyes once while talking to her. _Did that mean he was angry with her? Did he not forgive her?_ For some reason, being in Elijah's bad graces hurt Elena more than it should.

"Right, um, okay..." She collected her thoughts before going on. "So I go to talk to your mother and she asks for my blood, to help with a spell. I was under the impression that it would be to kill Klaus so me being the naive, trusting, stupid ("You got that right," muttered Rebekah) idiot that I am- "

"It is not your fault that people take advantage of your kind nature, lovely Elena. You are not stupid or an idiot. Merely a compassionate young soul." Elijah cut into her rant, making her belly flop. _Maybe she was forgiven after all?_ This thought made her smile. Rebekah tutted and rolled her eyes and Kol watched the exchange with disinterest.

"Anyway, I gave her my blood and it wasn't until after that I found out that she was planning to kill you all. Plus the way she asked for it, it made me think she was going to take my blood, whether I let her or not. You've got to understand, Elijah," she tried to implore him with her eyes. Little did she know just how much power her stare could have over him.

"The hold that Klaus has, on everyone in my life, on me. When Stefan took the coffins as revenge, Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car without his ring on. If Alaric hadn't pushed Jer out of the way on time, my brother would be dead. Then there was when he got a hybrid to get rid of the ambulance that was going to take Ric to the hospital and basically held us hostage in our own house. That's the night I sent Jeremy away, he beheaded that hybrid with a kitchen knife, I can't have that life for him. Klaus killed Jenna. He made Stefan into a ripper again. He gave Tyler his blood and killed him, telling Bonnie she needed to find the answer of why all his hybrids were dying or Tyler wouldn't make it and then he used his sire bond to get Tyler to bite Caroline on her birthday and he's been stalking Caroline ever since. He killed me and now has me as his 'walking blood bank'. I want my life back."

"Your mom failed to mention that I would be included in the plan to kill you, too, though." Elena kept her eyes on Elijah, even though he still was not meeting her gaze. _So he hasn't forgiven her after all?_ "When I lied to you, it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I'm so sorry," a few tears leaked from her eyes and she wiped them away. "In the few minutes between my meeting with Esther and you meeting me downstairs I felt like I was going to be sick. I wish so badly that I had just knocked the glass out of you hands. You're my friend, Elijah and I care about you. When you came to get me today, I was about two seconds off going to find you to confess anyway."

Elijah stopped her there, "it's alright, Elena. I did the same thing today, when I chose my family over a person I care about. What I did today was not innocent either. It was deplorable and I greatly regret my actions." He met her eyes than and Elena saw sincerity in them.

Rebekah tutted again, but said nothing.

"Alright, enough honourable nonsense brother." Kol spoke, before Elijah could continue, "obviously, mother fucked up. She somehow didn't account that it being a full moon tonight and her taking away our vampirism, would ensure Nik transformed. Or maybe she thought we'd all be dead before he could finish his transformation. I don't know. What we do know is she fucked up and I'm not going to complain or apologize when we're all still alive."

"So we are human, then?" Rebekah sounded almost hopeful.

"Wait, human? You're all human?" Elena asked, eyes resting on Elijah.

"Yes, Elena we are, but Kol seems to think it is only temporary."

She may have just imagined it, but at hearing that their humanity was only to be short lived, Elena saw Rebekah's sholders drop.

"After those stupid wankers, the Salvatores, got that pretty thing to distract me," Kol said, "their friend, the hunter daggered me. They also got rid of Nik by sending in that blond, baby vampire in. The one he fancies. She walks in, hips swaying, hair flowing and bosoms heaving and I swear Nik was drooling. It was actually quite funny. Anyway, Nik managed to undagger me and he, Elijah and I made it to where mother dearest was performing the ritual with her bloody favourite child playing sacrificial lamb." Elena got the feeling that despite Kol looking very much like Elijah, his behavior was very different from her favourite Orignal's.

Elijah took over the story at this point, "Esther sent Miss Bennett and her mother inside the witches's house while her and Finn stayed inside the protective circle, no vampire could enter. We must have been too late to stop the spell from completing. She used the full moon to turn us human and all that was left for her to do was kill Finn while we were all linked and vulnerable. "

Kol cut in again, "only as a human, Nik's not a hybrid, he's just a plain old werewolf. He's got no control over his transformations and it's a full fucking moon, so he started to shift." He sounded practically gleeful saying this. So Kol enjoyed mayhem? Definitely not like Elijah.

"There is no need for your language, Kol." Apparently Kol and Elijah were going to be swapping places in the story telling all night. "As Kol said earlier, it was a very big oversight, but not an unwelcome one. Niklaus's transformation distracted mother and Finn long enough for Kol and I to cross the barrier. Being no longer vampires, there was no problem. Kol attacked Finn and managed to knock him out, while I went for Esther. I never got there, though. Klaus finished shifting far quicker than I had ever heard a werewolf changing before and I've heard it can sometimes take hours. He went at mother. She fled and Kol and I made it to the entrence to the tunnels with a knocked out Finn. Niklaus is somewhere out there." He poined above him, gesturing to outside the cave.

As if he knew he was being spoken of a howl of a wolf broke the silence that followed Elijah and Kol's narrative.

"So basically, mother on the run, Finn is both homicidal and suicidal, Nik's got a tail and we're all human until we can find a way to reverse this spell?" Rebekah summed it all up. "What the bloody hell are we going to do?"

Kol rolled his eyes and sneered. "It's not until we can reverse the spell, Bex, it's until the next full moon. Mother called on the full moon to power her spell, so she has until the next luna cycle to kill us before we go back to being vampires. She's she witch who turned us so she has the power to unturn us, so to speak. Even if it is only temporary."

"Dammit," muttered Rebekah, throwing her head back and hitting to cave wall. "Ouch, stupid humanity."

Elena swore she saw Elijah smirk slightly at his sister's antics then.

"So," continued Rebekah, "if we're all to be human for then next four weeks and Nik just a werewolf, that means we're sitting ducks!"

"Afraid so, sister," replied Elijah.

Elena then thought of what this would mean for her. If the Originals were stuck being human and vulnerable for the next month and she was linked to them, if anyone were to die, even accidentally, then they all would. At the very least, Klaus is not going to let her out of his sight. _Great, just great._

"What does that mean for me?" She asked, looking at the Original siblings, "are you going to hole up in some fortress with the doppleganger for the next month? If any of your enermies heard you were human... well let's just say it probably wouldn't turn out well for any of us. What's the plan? Because despite what some people may think of my self-preservation skills, I don't particularly want to die."

"Nik's place should work," supplied Kol. "He's not a hybrid at the moment and even vampires need an invite to enter a werewolf's house." He turned to Elena then, "hey doppleganger?"

"I have a name, Kol," she said with venom. "It's Elena!"

"Right, sorry dopp-" he stopped there, feeling the glare shot at him by his brother. "I mean Elena, dont get your knickers in a twist. I was just going to ask if you knew any witches, darling? Maybe, like the ones who were helping mother. I heard they were decendents of Ayana, they've got to pack a bit of power."

"Bonnie and her mom?" At this Kol nodded. "Well yeah, but I'm not going to lie, Bonnie doesn't generally like vampires other then Caroline and sometimes Stefan. She doesn't even like Damon most of the time. And she still kind of still holds a grudge on Elijah for what he did at the sacrifice. Then again she did tell me that Esther had basically told her and her mom to help and was piggy-backing of the Bennett line for power."

"What time will the full moon set?" Elena asked, "when will Klaus be detransforming? Caroline said Tyler usually would revert around 3am."

"Three sounds about right, wench," spat Rebekah, Elena sighed.

She checked her phone, the time said 11:48pm. "Damn, it's not even midnight yet." She stood then and stretched, feeling her back crack and a painful pulling in her chest. She hissed as she rolled her shoulders, then turned her back to the Mikaelsons. She undid a few buttons on her jacket to look at the healing mark on her chest.

"How is your wound?" Elijah asked her, sounding concerned.

There was an angry red circle on the centre left hand side of her chest, it was about an inch in diameter. Purple bruising also showed and so did alot of dried blood. "It's healing," she told him, "I should be fine by the morning. The blood Rebekah gave me before the ritual seems to still be working." She turned back to the Originals as she redid her buttons.

"Um... Elijah, could I speak to you for a moment? Alone?" Without waiting for a reply she turned away from him and started off down the tunnel towards the chamber with the cave drawings.

The candles were still burning in there, _maybe Bonnie or her mom had spelled them?_ Esther's coffin was open in the centre of the cave, too. The flickering light from the flames danced on the walls, illuminating the drawings, almost making the pictures look like they were moving.

Elena heard Elijah's footsteps echo down the rocky passage, she turned just in time to see him pass the threshold of the chamber. He bypassed the barrier like nothing, not even aware that a few hours ago, the invible wall would not have let him in.

Elijah paused just inside the cave, he looked around and his eyes stopped on the names of his family. "I remember this place," he said softly, walking at the wall and running his hand over the engravings of his parents and siblings. "You did not need to ask to talk to me alone, Elena. I'm aware that you wish to apologize to me for last night at the ball. It is not necessary."

"But it is," she returned, before he cut her off again.

"Lovely Elena, your actions are not so very bad. It is mine that I find truely appalling. I used you, an innocent, as a pawn in a game against my mother and I used my own sister's dislike of you against her. I am sorry, for today I did something I abhor to protect the one thing I value most, my family. My only comfort is that if anyone was to understand, it would be you." As he said this he moved towards her and reached out to rest his hand on her cheek, Elena unknowingly leaned into his touch.

"I do understand," she said as her eyes closed, the palm of his hand felt like it was on fire. "It's your family," she opened her eyes and looked at him. "If it were Jeremy in trouble, there isn't anything I wouldn't do."

His other hand came up to join the first one her face, his eyes truely met her's for the first time tonight. "Your compassion knows no bounds, it is a gift that you must promise me you will carry with you, always. Just as I will carry my regret." He removed his hands and Elena mourned their loss. "Young Jeremy is lucky to have such a sister as you." He went back to the carvings.

"You know this chamber had an anti-vampire protection spell on it," said she, trying to remove the tension that still hung in the air. There were tingles running on the skin of her cheeks. The only time she had ever felt anything like this before was last night at the ball, when Elijah had touched her arm. Only she had not been so aware then, there had been too much going on.

"Sooo," she came to stand next to him. "what's the plan? For when we can leave?"

"Well, as Kol said, we should be able to use Niklaus' place. I am not sure how we will all cope, being in so close quarters for weeks. You may need to test my sanity after this is all over." He smirked at her then, like the time he deadpanned the 'OMG' line to her back in April. She let out a small laugh as her heart jumped and she was happy that as a human he could not hear it. "But there is little choice otherwise. We'll also need to get some answers out of Finn, maybe a truth spell or compulsion? I'm not sure how forthcoming with information he will be without it. We are human now, so maybe Rebekah or Kol could do the spell, but after a thousand years of not practicing magic, they may be a tad rusty."

"I could ask Caroline or Bonnie," she suggested. "Wait, Kol and Rebekah were witches?"

"We all learned a little, but Finn, Kol and Rebekah were by far the most proficient. In fact Kol was actually quite powerful."

"Oh, okay... That makes sense, Esther is a witch and magic is hereditary. So how are we getting to Klaus's house- ha Klaus, house, they rhyme..." He raised his eyebrows with a bemused expression on his face and she shook her head. "Right, sorry, I get weird when I'm tired. So how would we get there? Your brother's place is on the other side of town."

"My car is still parked at the same spot in the woods, if we can get there, we should be fine."

"So we're stuck here until about threeish?"

"It would appear so, Elena."

Elijah looked away from her and went back to examining the walls again, he ran his finger over some of the lines and muttered the names of his family under his breath.

She watched him mouth words in a language she didn't know, lost in his memory of a time long since passed.

"Ric said that the names were written in a Viking scripture. You never told me you were a Viking."

The Original turned his head to her and a corner of his mouth lifted. "Technically, I'm not. Mikael was. My younger siblings were all born here and we didn't leave again until after we were all made vampires. My older siblings, Freya and Finn, were both born in what is now Norway. Freya died in the plague while my mother was pregnant with me and I was born during the voyage over."

"So Finn is older than you?" Elena was so very curious about his life.

"Yes, the calander system was no where near as effective back then as it is today, but from what we've looked into over the years, Freya was born around the year 972 AD and Finn about fourteen months later, in early 974."

"And when were you born?" She asked.

"Late 977, about a month before the Winter Solsitice. Niklaus was next in 980, around April, followed by Kol three years later. He was born on the March Equinox. Rebekah is four years younger than Kol, she was born early, and her birthday is only five weeks after mine, between the Solsitice and Christmas. We had another brother, Henrik, his birth I remember the clearest." He stopped then and gave a sad smile.

"I was sixteen and it was a full moon. Mother and Ayana had taken refuge in a different cave to us and Finn had the responsibility of looking out for six year old Rebekah, while myself and Niklaus were to keep the ten year old Kol occupied. Rebekah was fine, she knew mother was having our younger sibling and went to sleep early, saying the sooner she slept, the sooner she woke with a baby sister. She had so wanted a sister. It was Kol that was the trouble maker," he laughed here. "Not much has changed in that aspect. Anyway, Kol ran off and ended up in the cave mother was birthing in, I chased after him but was too late, he saw things he should not have and woke with nightmares for weeks."

Elena laughed with him here, she had never heard him laugh like this before.

Elijah grew somber again, "Henrik was born in 993, he was such a boisterous child, very curious and very loving. Never cross word for anyone. He use to follow Niklaus and I on chores around the village... He was only twelve when he died." Elena could see the grief on Elijah's face, it was still painful to talk of his deceased brother, one thousand years later.

"I'm sorry," she said to him. "I didn't mean to cause you pain with my questions."

"It's quite alright, Elena, I'm fine." He moved on, to look at the other drawings then, seeing the story of his family take shape.

Elena did some quick math in her head, "so does that make you twenty eight or one thousand and thirty three?" She asked with a smirk, hoping to lighten the mood.

Without facing her he smiled and said, "whatever you're more comfortable with, Elena. But usually to humans I'm in my late twenties and to the supernatural world I'm over a thousand." He looked at her now, "also it is October, I'll have you know I am only one thousand and thirty two, thank you very much... at least for another few weeks anyway."

"So your birthday's in mid November?"

The Original nodded, he was now looking a picture of a tree and a spiral. Elena had no idea what they were meant to mean but Elijah seemed to have a basic understanding. And apparently it was not something good.

"KOL! REBEKAH! Come here, quickly! There is something you must see." He said in a panic. "And don't forget to bring Finn, if he wakes he could get away."

Less than a minute later Kol and Rebekah were dumping a still unconscious Finn to the ground just inside the chamber.

"What's wrong, Elijah? What are you yelling for?" Rebekah asked, and Elijah showed them the area he was examining before he called for them and Elena watched the colour drain from their faces as they took in the picture. "Is that... Does that- does that mean what I think it means, brother?"

" I think it does, Bex, I think it does." Kol answered his younger sister.

"A white oak tree, three hundred years after we burned the first one and left for the Old World." Elijah said grimly and Elena's head snapped to look at the Mikaelson siblings at this. "There must have been a sapling. But if that is the case, where is it now?"

* * *

 **Please review.**

 **I also want to say sorry for any typos, I wrote this on my tablet as my laptop is broken. I'm in the process of getting a new one but I had to get this story down asap before I had too much to type from the draft.**

 **I make no promises on regular updates, I'm a busy person with two young children (one with special needs), but I do have a draft of the next chapter and a half done and lay outs for the whole story written.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own TVD or any relating media, character etc.**

 **The part I most enjoyed of chapter one was the story Elijah told Elena about a child Kol seeing his mum give birth.**

 **Just out of curiosity who is everyone's favourite charater in the TVD/TO universe? Mine is Elijah, in fact most of my favourite characters are Originals.**

 **I'd also like to state, I'm Australian and as much as I tried, what with calling the boot of the car a trunk and mum mom, there may be a few slip ups, sorry.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter two

While the Originals deliberated over what to do about their discovery, Elena took out her phone again. There was one bar of reception and over a dozen missed calls and texts. No doubt Stefan and Damon at the very least were out searching for her. "I've got to call Caroline," she said to Elijah. "I could get her to bring my car here, we won't have to wait until three?"

"I'm not so sure that would be a wise decision," he advised her.

"We can trust Caroline, I promise."

He nodded. "Alright."

She walked out of the cave and into the passage, hoping the bar of signal would not be going anywhere. Caroline answered after just two rings.

 _"Elena? Is that you? Are you okay?"_ Elena went to reply but Caroline just kept talking. _"Where in the hell are you, missy?"_

"Caroline, Care? I'm fine, okay."

 _"Really, you sure?"_ Reception was bad at best.

"Yes, I promise," Elena reassured her friend. "Look, just tell me who's with you? I need a huge favour."

 _"Elena, what's going on? I'm worried."_

"I told you, Care, I'm fine. Just tell me, are you alone?"

 _"Yeah, I'm at your place, Stefan and Damon are at theirs probably getting drunk, the bastards and Bonnie is with her mom."_

Elena sighed in relief, "okay, Caroline, I need you to go and pack me an overnight bag and bring that and my car, the keys should be by the front door, to the old Lockwood celler. I'm in the cave tunnels."

Caroline grumbled, _"Elena Gilbert, you better tell me right n-"_

"Please Caroline. I promise I'll explain everything when you get here. The cell coverage is really bad and I can barely hear you. Also can you grab some water bottles and a some food, maybe sandwiches or fruit, please?" Elena was starving and so the Originals must be, too. "Just don't tell anyone where you're going."

 _"Alright,"_ she reluctantly agreed, _"but you had better tell me what's going on, Elena or so help me..."_

"I will, Care. And be careful, there's a werewolf out there." Elena hung up then and went back to the chamber with the Mikealsons in it.

Elijah and his siblings were to the side of the chamber, by the wall. They were still discussing the ramifications of a white oak tree.

"You could check the milling records," said Elena, as she sat. "It could've been chopped down when the town was built."

They all turned to her, "as much as I loath to say this, that's not actually a bad idea," Rebekah said.

"Did you get a hold of Miss Forbes?" Elijah asked her, he rolled his wrist as her talked. Elena noted he did this a lot when he spoke.

"Yeah, she should be here soon. I asked her to bring some water and my car, it's a lot bigger then your's. Plus your's is still parked a fair distance from the Lockwood celler." Elena said, "she should also be able to talk to Finn."

"Talk to Finn? What's Nik's baby vamp got to talk to Finn about?" Kol asked her, his eyebrows coming together.

"Caroline may be able to compel some answers out of your big bro," she said. "You know, get him to not try to kill his family or himself? Maybe get some answers, in case your mom had a Plan B." Elena tried and failed to say all this without snark, she had been spending _way_ too much time with Damon.

"Ha, you have spunk, we're going to get along just fine." The youngest Original brother said to her, "I can see why Eli likes you so much."

"Kol, be quiet!" Elijah snapped in a slightly irritated tone, he went back to looking at the walls.

Kol and Rebekah started talking between themselves then and Elena could see that the relationship between the two youngest Originals was probably the most normal in their whole family. Fighting like cats and dogs one moment and best friends the next. It actually reminded her of her relationship with Jeremy.

Elena had not realized just how tired she was and felt her eyes drooping. She briefly wondered if lying down in the soft looking interior of Esther's coffin would be seen as weird. She must have nodded off, because the next thing she knew she was being gently shaken awake by Elijah, "Elena, wake up. Your friend, Caroline is here."

Elena rubbed her eyes and looked to the passage entrence. There stood Caroline, holding a small duffle bag over her sholder and a back pack over the other. She had a very confused look on her face and the arm that wasn't holding the duffle was on her hip.

"Oh, sleeping beauty's awake," the baby vampire snipped. "You want to tell me what you're doing with the oldest and most dangerous vampires of all time? Because last I checked, you were being held captive by Damon's latest squeeze (Kol muttered 'strumpet' and tried to mask it in a cough, Rebekah slapped the back of his head), while Mr Original Badass threatened your life to the Salvatores!" _Caroline must be mad, she ranted when she was mad._

"Mr Original Badass?" Elijah asked, his eyebrows raised, looking between Caroline and Elena, the latter of who blushed. Kol snickered.

"Never you mind," Caroline said said to him. "We've been worried sick about you, Elena! What are you still doing with them? We stopped Momma Original's big plan of prolicide, they're still alive. You're meant to have been let go!"

Elijah could see why Niklaus was attracted to Caroline, she wouldn't put up with his attitude and if there was anything Klaus liked, it was a challenge.

Caroline drew in a breath and went on, "Bonnie's mom's in transition because Damon's an idiot, there's an unknown werewolf out there and I find you playing hide and go seek with the Originals! WTF, Elena. You tell me what's going on right now!" She stomped her foot.

Elena would have laughed if the situation were no so dire. _Wait, Bonnie's mom was in transition?_

"What about Abby?" She asked, "what do you mean she's in transition?"

"Just that. Damon turnd Abby into a vampire to cut Esther's link to the Bennett magic. But don't change the subject Elena! I want some answers! AND HOW THE HELL ARE THEY IN THERE? Vampires can't enter this cave!"

"Calm down, first things first, where's the water?" Caroline passed Elena the backpack, inside was a few bottles of water, some sandwiches, an apple and banana and a few granola bars. "Thanks, Care, you're the best." Elena took a swing of water and bit into a sandwich before passing the bag to Elijah. "Help yourselves, just save me the apple, please?" she said.

"Alright Care, come with me?" Elena led Caroline out the tunnel. "I'll just be here, Elijah. I won't run. You have my word," she yelled back to the chamber, pointing to the bend.

"That should be fine Elena, I trust you," he said in reply, open water bottle in his hand.

As she turned the corner she heard Rebekah mutter, "well I don't, backstabbing bitch."

"That's enough, Rebekah."

"Why Elijah? What is it about those Petrova wenches that has you so taken with them? I think the curse of the doppleganger is really a curse on you!" She threw her hands up, exasperated.

Out in the tunnel Elana and Caroline stopped, "I'll tell you what's going on, but first I need to change, okay?" Elena said to her friend, Caroline passed her the bag and Elena fished through it for a new t-shirt and bra. She got the new items and turned her back to change.

"Elena, why are you covered in blood?" The blond asked when she saw the state of clothes.

"You remember how I said Esther used my blood in the binding spell on her children?" The doppleganger turned back to face the vampire as she finished changing, Caroline nodded. "Yeah well, it linked me with them. So when Kol was daggered ealier, I got the stab wound and nearly died. If Rebekah hadn't have woken up in time and given me some blood..." She trailed off there.

"Oh God, 'lena! That's... just... what the EFF?!" Caroline said, "seriously? That sucks!"

"I know, Care, believe me, I know. But that's not all."

"What, there's more?" Caroline could hardly believe it.

"Yeah, so when Esther did the ritual, it was to turn the Originals human-"

Caroline cut in here, "They're human... that's why they could get into the cave drawings cave!"

"Yes, and when the spell worked, Klaus turned into a wolf. We don't know how Esther forgot to factor in Klaus's wolf side but it gave then a chance to snatch Finn and run. Esther hightailed it out of there when Klaus went after her and Kol knocked out Finn." Elena stopped here to take a breath, her chest still hurt but no where near as bad as before. "Now back to you guys, how's Bonnie?"

"Bonnie's okay, or she will be," Caroline said. "But are you sure that's all you've got to tell me?"

"Yes," Elena wasn't going to say anything about the second possible white oak tree, nor was she going to tell Caroline about what Elijah had told her about his family. That was private and had no impact on the situation. As for the tiny crush Elena had on Elijah, well, Caroline already knew about that. She's told her and Bonnie back in May during a girls night after Stefan went off with Klaus and Elijah was daggered. Caroline didn't need to know that the crush might not be so little anymore.

"No," she just remembered, "They want to stick together for the next month, since we're all linked... at Klaus's, this is going to drive me mad."

"WHAT?"

"Come on, let's go back." She turned back and headed to the chamber where the Originals were. "I'll let Elijah and Kol tell you the plan, you need to compel Finn." Elena pulled her phone out of her pocket then and checked it. She saw that not only was the battery almost dead, but that it was 2:12am.

"Are you sure about this, Elena?" Caroline asked, quietly, before the got back into the chamber. "Elijah kidnapped you not twelve hours ago. Did you know he threatened Stefan and Damon with Rebekah killing you? And Klaus is even worse."

"Elijah wouldn't hurt me, Care. And okay, Rebekah would, but what use is a hostage, dead? And Klaus needs me alive. Plus, Elijah told me himself, I was taken as a bluff." She paused here, "we uderstand each other, Elijah and I. It was for his family. I would've done the exact same thing if it was Jeremy or Alaric or you or Bonnie, hell Stefan, Damon and Matt and even Tyler, too. You guys are my the most important people to me and we're all in this messed up world together. Elijah just happens to be in that group of people who mean something to me, as well."

She turned again before Caroline could say something and went into the cave with Caroline stopping at the entrence.

"Alright, I'm back."

Elijah smiled at her.

"Goody," Rebekah deadpanned, with a roll of her eyes.

"Shush Bex, she's amusing... and so is her pretty friend. You should've seen Nik earlier." Kol walked toward Caroline and stepped over the barrier, he took the baby vampire's hand and placed a kiss on it. "We haven't offically met, I'm Kol Mikaelson," he winked.

"Charmed," said Caroline as she wrestled her hand back, wiping it on her coat.

"Oh, stop flirting. You always were content if the was distruction to be caused or ladies to flirt with."

"What can I say, sister, I'm a simple man."

"Kol, Rebekah, is it possible for the two of you to not act like children?" Elijah said, he turned to Elena. "Did you explan to your friend we may need her to talk to my older brother?"

"Yeah, I see Finn has returned to the land of the living?" She gestured to the oldest Mikaelson sibling, who was now sitting against the wall, his hands and feet were tied using belts, while around his mouth was a neck tie and a handkerchief. Finn glared at his next younger brother before directing his glare at her when she had spoken. Elena noticed Elijah's tie was missing and she'd bet that was his hanky, too.

Kol and Elijah went and hoisted Finn up and carried him between them over the threshold of the cavern, where Caroline was watching with interest. "Caroline, would you please see if you can compel my brother to tell us the truth?"

After proving that Finn could indeed be compelled, Caroline's pupils dilated again and she repeated the questions Elijah asked her to say. "Why do you want to kill your siblings, Finn? That's not right."

"We are abominations, Miss Forbes, it is as simple as that. We go against nature. If we were right in the world, we would all be corpses."

"Please, ask him what mother had planned now, if she had a back up? Even if she was to kill us to right the balance, which by the way has had a millennium to adjust, there would still be thousands of vampires out there." Elijah told Caroline to ask.

Caroline repeated the question, "When Niklaus killed father last month, mother discovered something. If you kill the originator of a bloodline, every vampire that has been sired from them dies. Father may have only created two vampires in one thousand years, but from them there was a bloodline of about two dozen or so and they all died within hours of father having been staked."

Everyone in the cave was shocked, Elijah hid his quite well but his sibling, not so much. Rebekah's hand covered her mouth as sobs started to escape and Kol punched a wall yelling, "son of a bitch!"

"You and mother conspired genocide?" Elijah asked, "what is wrong with you?"

Finn turned to Elijah then, his glare full of resentment. "What is wrong with me? What of you, Elijah? You, all of you," he looked at Rebekah and Kol now. "You left me in a box, for nine hundred years! This cruelty I could understand from Niklaus, but you three? What are your excuses? I know you did not do it for fear, Elijah, you do not fear Niklaus. Did you covert the position of eldest brother, Elijah? Is that why you left me to rot? If you did, you did a very bad job of it. You and our younger siblings have done nothing but cut a path of distruction and bloodshed through the pages of history."

Elijah turned away from his older brother for a moment, Elena saw a flash of hurt in his eyes before he hid it behind the cold mask of indifference that he usually wears.

Kol stepped forward, he grabbed Finn by the collar and got in his face, "You have no right to speak to Eli like that, brother. As soon as we turned, you ran off, we didn't see you for over fifty years. You've no idea what he has done for us, what he's given up." Kol shot a side glance to Elena, "I'll be the first to admit, I'm reckless, but that is on me. Do not blame Elijah for my past. I have no intention of doing anything stupid this time. I haven't been undaggered for longer than a decade in three hundred years. I don't hold resentment, anymore, so why should you. Let it go Finn, it's too exhausting to hold a grudge for eternity." He dropped his eldest brother then.

"Do you have anything to say, sister?" Asked Finn, he seemed to be provoking them, looking at Rebekah now.

"No," she whispered, "I've nothing to say to you."

"We can talk on this later, Finn." Elijah said, "Miss Forbes, if you would be so kind could you compel Finn to sleep undisturbed for the next, say, twelve hours?"

"You really are pathetic, Elijah, having baby vampires do your dirty work."

"Shut up," spat Caroline, she seemed to take the almost eradication of vampires personally. Her pupils dilated again. "You will sleep now, Finn Mikaelson, and not wake for twelve hours."

Finn's eyes closed and he slumped forward, Elijah caught him and hoisted him over his shoulder. "We had best get a move on. Head to Niklaus's and get some rest. There will be time tomorrw to sort through all this..." He paused, seaching for the right word, "drama."

They set off down the tunnel now. Twenty minutes later, they were ascending the stairs from the Lockwood celler. I was still dark out, being just before 3:00am, but the moon was bright, even in the forest and Elena could just make out her car, parked about a half a mile away.

Elijah gave Finn to Kol to carry the rest of the way and Elena dropped back to walk with him, while Caroline took the lead and pulled the keys from her pocket.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Elijah.

"Ask me again when this whole mess is dealt with?"

Kol was placing Finn in the trunk when they got to the car and Caroline was jumping in the drivers seat. She shot Elena a look, "You're not driving, 'lena. You look dead on your feet."

Elijah got Caroline to drop him and Kol at his car and they would all head to Klaus's mansion together.

* * *

Klaus was curled up naked, dirty and bloodied just inside his door when they got there. Elijah gave him his coat and got Klaus to groggily invite Caroline inside, when it was proven that she could, indeed, not enter.

"Well, love," he had said, "if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask. Come on in, Caroline."

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Klaus."

Elijah told Elena and Caroline to follow him as he helped Klaus up the stairs. Kol was in front of them with Finn still over his shoulder, Rebekah had disappeared through a door down the hall. Kol broke off and put Finn in his room, before going to his own and Elijah did the same for Klaus before showing the girls a spare room.

Caroline walked through the door while Elena lingered in the hall with her favourite Original.

"Get some rest, lovely Elena." He said, his hand on her upper arm, "we'll talk when you have had a chance to rest and eat. Good night... or morning, I suppose."

Elena felt too tired to do anything but sleep, "okay, but you get some rest, too."

He smiled at her then and assured her he would.

She turned around and entered the room to see Caroline on the phone, probably with Bonnie, but Elena just kept walking to the bed not even hearing to conversation. She did not even bother trying to change into pajamas, and collapsed on what felt like the most comfortable bed in the world. Caroline hung up the phone and flopped next to Elena, both were asleep in seconds.

* * *

 **Chapter two done, hope everyone likes it. Please review!**

 **I'll just warn everyone, the next few chapters are mostly Elena settling in with the Originals and becoming friends with Kol, for some reason I think they would be good friends, given the chance. Also I fully intended for Elena to be friends with Rebekah, eventually. Their "partnership" in season four was one of the only things I liked about that season... aside from the Elejah kiss!**

 **Next chapter has the Salvatores and a bit of Kennett flirting (mostly Kol flirting and Bonnie blushing or rolling her eyes).**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three. I'm sorry it's been over a week, it's school holidays here in Western Australia. When my son goes back to kindy next week, I'll have two full days a week with just me and my 19 month old who is quite happy to watch Frozen all day, no, she will literally watch that bloody movie on repeat! So unless I have errends to run, that's two full days a week to write.**

 **I'm also sorry for Damon fans, this chapter isn't very nice to him, but I promise, he and Elena will sort their issues out, eventually. Won't be for a while though.**

 **Again, just stating, I do not own TVD. I'm just a housewife who likes to make stuff up.**

 **Well, I won't hold you back anymore, read and enjoy. And don't forget to review.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Three

Elena and Caroline both woke just before midday. After a sleep and shower, they both went in search of sustainance. Elijah and Klaus were both up and in the kitchen when the girls entered. Elijah got Elena some toast and coffee, while Klaus pulled a blood bag from the fridge.

"Here, love," he said to Caroline. "How to you like your blood? Cold, room temp, warm?"

Caroline said the blood as is, was fine, so Klaus got a mug from the cupboard, poured the contents of the bag into it before passing it to her.

"Thanks," the baby vampire said, before turning to her friend. "I've got to go see Bonnie. I can explain the situation properly and be back as soon as possible. Are you sure you'll be alright here?"

"Thanks for the trust, love." Klaus said, from next to her. Caroline pursed her lips.

"I'll be fine, Care," reassured Elena. "Just, could you stop by my place and get some more clothes for me? Plus, you know, toiletries, some stakes and vervain... oh and wolfsbane, just in case. And my laptop and phone charger."

"I got it," Caroline said, as she downed the rest of the mug and went to leave.

"How are you feeling, Elena?" Elijah asked, sitting in the stool beside her.

She gave a glance at Klaus, before turning her eyes to the elder Original, "I'm okay, I suppose. I mean, I've been better. But then again, I'm not dead. So I guess over all, a solid 'meh'." She shrugged as she spoke.

Elena finished her breakfast and turned to Klaus. "I'm not the biggest fan on this idea. Me, staying here. I've been thinking, what if I stayed at my family's lake house? Bonnie spelled it to de-invite all vampires last month? Back when you had Stefan as your lapdog," she looked at Klaus, "in case I needed a safe house. That way I won't have to put up with you and you, all, won't need to deal with me."

"Is that necessary, Elena?" Asked Elijah, "we would all be safer together."

"I'm not denying that it would be safer together. I'm just saying, I don't particularly look forward to spending the next four weeks with Klaus," she told him.

"You're not going anywhere, doppleganger." Klaus said, over his coffee cup.

"Niklaus!" Elijah exclaimed.

"You're a jackass, Klaus," she glared at him. "And my name is Elena!"

"Whatever, love." There was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?"

He left the kitchen, mug still in hand and wondered out into the foyer.

Elena turned to Elijah, "you know, I'm relying on you to keep me sane while we're stuck here."

"Only if I can rely on you, as well?" He said, with a small smile.

"Where is she?" Elena and Elijah heard from the front door. Elena groaned, she was so not in the mood to deal with Damon or Stefan at the moment.

"Salvatore brothers," Klaus said, mockingly. _So it was both?_ "What are the two of you doing at my humble abode."

She heard a snort from the door, where Kol had just entered the kitchen, "humble, my arse," he muttered. The youngest Mikaelson brother went straight to Elijah. "Brother," he asked, "could you get me some coffee? I'm afraid I still don't know how to work that infernal machine. I've been up since dawn going through mother's grimoire, looking for the linking spell."

"Elena, love," she heard Klaus shout from the foyer. "Could you come here for a tick? Your boyfriends think we're keeping you hostage."

Elena took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself. This wasn't shaping up to be a very good day. She was already exhausted and it was only noon. She passed Rebekah at the doorway and continued through to the entrence of the house. Elijah started the coffee machine for Kol and then followed her.

Damon and Stefan stood on the other side of the threshold. While Stefan's face showed concern, a little trepidation and guilt, Damon's had distain written on his every feature.

"Elena?" Damon yelled, as soon as she came into view. "What the hell are you doing here?" She opened her mouth, but he didn't even give her a chance to talk. "You've been missing all night. Last we heard, Elijah had Rebekah watching over you. C'mon, we're going."

She was standing by the door then and he reached for her arm. Damon's hand met the invisible barrier and she took a subconscious step back.

"Why can't we enter?"

"Salvatores, always a pleasure." Elijah said, from behind her.

You," Stefan spat, as he made for the door, too.

"It's alright, Elijah won't hurt me," she told them.

"Like hell he won't! This bastard threatned to have you killed yesterday!" Damon was mad. "And will someone please tell me why the HELL we can't enter? There was no problem the other night, at the ball."

"You can't get in, mate, beacuse you haven't been invited in." Klaus taunted the brothers.

"This house is in your name, Klaus." Stefan pointed out, "unless you signed it over to Elena or some other human or something?" He rounded on Elena then, "have they compelled you?"

"I'm on vervain, Stefan." She turned back to Elijah, "are we telling them what's going on?"

"If you wish to, Elena, but Klaus will not be inviting them in. They are far too reckless."

"Invite from Klaus?" Damon asked, rudely, "what are you on? Vampires can enter other vampire's houses without invites."

"You're really not very bright, are you, mate? Elena, love, tell the Salvatore what's happening, their stupidity is hurting my head."

Elena sighed, she slid down to sit on the ground just inside the door, leaning her back against the open door behind her. "The spell that Esther put on her children. The one she bound using my blood, linking them all together? Well, it linked me with them, too. So we're all linked, if one dies we all die. Also, the ritual Esther did last night, yeah, it kind of turned them human."

"I'm sorry, what? I could've sworn you just said the Originals were human."

"I did, and they are. At least for the next few weeks. So in the interest of self-preservation, see I have some, we're all going to be staying here." Elena could see the shocked and slightly disbelieving looks crossing the Salvatores's faces. "And by we, I mean the Originals and I." She paused as she let that sink in. "Oh God, I'm going to need a lot of alcohol to put up with Klaus for the next month."

Elena was sure she heard Elijah snort, lightly and mutter, "that makes two of us." She turned to him and smiled, he gave her a small wink.

At this she noticed Kol and Rebekah had joined the crowd in the foyer. The two youngest Originals were sitting on the stairs, Kol with a mug of coffee and Rebekah eating toast.

"Is it pick on Klaus day, today?" He asked.

"Isn't it always?" Kol shot back.

"Say we believe you, and I'm not saying we do," Stefan said. "Why can't we protect you?"

"Yeah, you'd be safe with us, Elena. With me."

"Damon," she started, but he cut her off.

"No, Elena, you can't stay here, you can't trust them." He looked her then, his pale, blue eyes boring into her's. He knelt so he was level with her. She knew this wasn't about her staying here, he was trying to push his feeling and opinions on her, again.

"So you can wrap me in cotton wool and lock me in a room? So you can constantly push your feelings on me? So you can force me to choose? I don't think so. I've told you before, Damon, just because Stefan and I are over doesn't mean I'll fall into your arms." She snapped, probably being a little insensitive, but she had had this conversation time and time again with him. She stood. "Plus, your house is owned by vampires, and mine has too many vampires with invites. I'm not putting Caroline's mom or Matt or Alaric in anymore danger than they already are and as of last night you've ensured Bonnie has enough on her plate. So I don't see what other options I have!"

"Me?" Damon yelled, "It was Elijah's big idea to kill one of the witches last night. At least my way, Bonnie still has her mom."

"What?" She asked, she rounded on Elijah, "is that true?"

"Elena," he started, his eyes imploring her to understand. It was for his family, he would do anything for his family. "Please, I -," but Damon didn't let him finish.

"Don't listen to what he has to say, Elena!" Damon's voice was raised and his eyes looked crazy. "You think he can protect you? He's human right now! And even as a vampire, look what happened the last time he said he'd protect you! Your aunt died, you died, he nearly let his brother, " Damon getured to Klaus, "kill your friends and your uncle-daddy had to die to bring you back to life!" He glared at Elijah, "you can go to hell!"

"Yeah," Elena said, taking a calming breath, but not really calming down. "I remember what happened, you said 'go to hell' then, too. I was content to take the elixir, but no, you had to force feed me your blood and then you guilted me into forgiving you because I thought you were going to die. Plus, Caroline and Tyler being taken was not Elijah's fault. And John wouldn't had to die if I had been able to take the God damned elixir!"

"This is better than a soap opera," Rebekah muttered, from the stairs. "Where's the popcorn when you need it?"

Kol laughed, then said, "Bex, what's a soap opera?"

"Shut up, you two, "Klaus said.

"Look, Damon, Stefan," said Elena, when she'd calmed down a bit, "it's in everyone's best intrest for us linked ones to stick together. Not only was Esther planning on killing her kids last night, she was planning on wiping out vampires from the face of the Earth!"

"WHAT." Both the Salvatores said. "How?"

"Yeah, apparently, if you kill an Original, their whole bloodline dies."

"FUCK," the older Slavatore yelled, "who's bloodline are we from?"

"I don't know, brother," Stefan answered. He looked at the Orignals, "who turned Rose?"

When none of the Mikaelsons said it was them, Damon started swearing again.

"So let me get this straight," Stefan asked. "Your mom wanted to kill you guys," he points to each original, "which would then wipe out every vampire you've ever created and so on? Plus kill Elena, whose blood would be the main ingredient for a witch, should any other ever attempt to make vampires again?"

"That sounds about right, mate," Kol said from the staircase.

"Your mother's bat shit insane!" Damon said, pacing.

"Look, let's get back on topic, please?" Elena said. "I'm fine, or at least I will be and everyone is still alive. We just need to stay alive until the twenty-first of next month. That's when the human spell should wear off. Until then, I can stay here, I may not like it, but I like being dead less."

She hoped Stefan and Damon accepted her choice, but knowing Damon at least, he would pitch another fit. They were always second guessing her, Stefan would go along with what she asks most of the time but his silent disapproval spoke volumes and Damon just did what he wanted with out a care for any backlash.

"Seriously, I'm okay, you don't need to camp out on the driveway."

"Not happening, " Damon spat, after he had finished pacing. "So we can't kill any of the Originals, at least while you're linked to them, but don't even think for a second that I trust you here with them!"

"You know what, Damon," Elena said, taking a step towards him, "I don't know why I even bother asking you to respect my choices sometimes. You don't respect me!"

"Oh, whatever, Elena. Of course I respect you-."

"No, see here's the thing, you don't. You never have. What about the time when Kathrine was messing with your head and she kissed you pretending to be me and so when I rejected you later you broke my brother's neck!"

"I thought you were over that?"

Elena wanted to strangle him, "how do I get over that? I may have put it behind me, but you killed my brother without knowing he would come back. Or what about the time you basically kidnapped me and took me to Georgia?"

"You were fighting with Stefan, I thought you needed a break."

"Not the point. You can't just put underage, unconscious girls in your car and leave the state! And then, lets not forget, because you have more trust issues than you have leather jackets, you decided that you were going to disregard everything I had said about trusting Elijah and the elixir and you shoved your bleeding wrist against my mouth!"

In her anger, she hadn't even realized she'd stepped out the door and was jabbing Damon in the chest with her finger. With every accusation she flung at him the poking got harder.

Elijah and Klaus had moved to the doorway, Elijah watching worryingly. Kol and Rebekah had also moved and were now standing just behind their older brothers. Stefan, who had been quitely watching Elena and Damon's argument, had now moved closer, hoping his brother wouldn't do what Damon did best. Something stupid.

"You know," Damon said, a smirk on his face. His hand clasping around her wrist, the other grabbing her upper arm. Shock showed on her face then as she took note of where she was and what he was doing. "I wouldn't question your judgement if you didn't make such stupid decisions!"

Damon yanked Elena to him, hard. She let out a cry of pain, feeling her shoulder pop. He then flashed off towards his car before anyone had taken note of what happened. His plan would have worked, too, had Carolina and Bonnie not pulled into the driveway at that very second.

Stefan took off after his brother. As soon as Damon released Elena to throw her in the car, Stefan tackled him. Caroline was out of the car before she had even parked properly and by Elena's side in a second. Bonnie had also jumped out, her hand outstretched, already giving Damon one hell of a headache.

Caroline left Elena's side when Elijah got there and ran at Damon, kicking him in the side. Elena held onto her left shoulder, her face contorting in pain. Elijah helped her to her feet and back towards the door.

"Are you alright, Elena?" He asked, careful not to jostle her too much.

"I think my arm is dislocated. I'm tired of always being in pain, Elijah"

"See what you did now, asshat?" Caroline shouted, kicking Damon again.

"Go Caroline!" Kol shouted, from the front door.

"Caroline, come on, now."

"No, Stefan. He hurt Elena. I don't need to have been here to know what happened. But let me guess?" She said, sarcastically, "someone said something he didn't like, probably Elena and he got pissed off and acted without thinking"

"Beat it, Damon," Bonnie said, as she approached. "I suggest you get him out of here, Stefan, if you still want a brother tomorrow. I'm really not in the mood to deal with him or you right now."

Stefan nodded and put Damon in the car. "Fine, keep me updated?" And they left.

"Or anyone," Bonnie continued, looking at the door where the Originals, sans Finn and Elijah, were still standing. Klaus was watching Caroline with a look that made the baby vampire feel both flattered and a little uncomfortable, while Kol was watching the scene looking ready to wet himself with laughter. "Particularly you guys. I'm here for Elena and Caroline, no one else!"

She and Caroline went back to Caroline's car and got Elena's stuff out. Bonnie was also carrying her grimoire.

While all this was happening, Kol bounced on the balls of his feet. "She's the witch?" He asked Klaus, who nodded. "I like her, she's feisty."

"Not again, brother," Klaus said.

"What?"

"Your thing for witches is almost as pathetic as Elijah's thing for dopplegangers!" Rebeckah said, as she left her brothers watching from the door.

In the living room, Elijah had helped Elena to a chair. He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket, rolled it up and handed it to her.

"I'm afraid your shoulder is dislocated, lovely Elena," he sounded greived.

"Don't call me that, I'm still mad at you," she snipped back.

"I know and I am sorry, but right now, I'm more sorry for having to cause you more pain while I pop you joint back into place. Bite down on the handkerchief and take a deep breath." He braced his hands on her, one on her shoulder the other on her upper arm.

She nodded and put the rolled up cloth in between her teeth and took a deep breath. She felt a white, hot pain shoot down her arm and through her chest as her shoulder joint realigned.

"SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled, "GOD DAMMIT, that hurt like a mother fuc-."

"I had no idea you knew such colourful language," Elijah said, from behind her with a smile and despite her anger at him, she could not help but give a small smile back. Even if it looked more like a frown. "I am sorry, though. Can I get you anything?"

"Some ice?" He left to get it.

"Here," Caroline was standing there, wrist already bleeding. "This will save weeks of painful healing."

"Thanks, Care." Elena drank a bit of her blood, but still put an ice pack on her shoulder, anyway.

"I can't believe Damon," Caroline said, wiping the excess blood off her already healed wrist.

"I'm mad, too, but he didn't mean to hurt me."

"Oh, cut the crap, Elena. It doesn't matter if he meant to hurt you or not, the fact of the matter is he's an impulsive, controling asshole who thinks, just because he's in love with you, he gets to dictate your life."

"Caroline is right, Elena," Bonnie said from the doorway, the witch walked in and sat on a lounge. "How's your shoulder, by the way?"

Elena noticed that almost everyone was seated now, except Kol, who was still by the door and Elijah, who was leaning on the back of her chair.

"It's okay, now, Bon. Elijah reset it and Caroline gave me some blood." Elena saw the witch's eyes harden slightly at the mention of Elijah.

Bonnie seemed satisfied, so she lay her grimoire on the coffee table in front of her and observed the Mikaelson siblings. When her eyes landed on Kol, he jumped over the back of chair and landed neatly in the cushion next to her.

"So, you're the little witch, hm? I'm Kol Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you, darling." He said in what could only be called a charming voice. He took Bonnie's outstretched hand and kissed it. Bonnie looked a bit like a dear in the headlights, her eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you," Elijah leaned down to whisper in Elena's ear, she shivered slightly at his proximity. _Why was it so hard to stay mad at him?_ "So you could tell your friend to watch out. But Kol, he has a... thing for witches."

Elena snorts, quietly. "Well, this will be entertaining, to say the least."

Bonnie pulled her hand from Kol's and angled her body away from him. This just made Kol move closer. "Your name's Bonnie, right?"

Rebekah burst out laughing here, and Kol ditched a cushion at her.

"Yes," Bonnie said. "Now, kindly move back, please?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sweetheart." Kol threw his arm over the back of the sofa, behind Bonnie. "I'm comfortable."

"As thrilling as it is to watch you strike out on the little witch, Kol, can we please discuss the situation at hand." Klaus said from his spot next to Caroline.

"I never thought I would say this," Bonnie said, facing the youngest Original brother, blushing a bit. "But I agree with Klaus. I really don't want to be here any longer that I have to be."

Kol smiled cockily at her, not the least bit fased. "Don't worry, darling, I won't do anything you don't want me to do... And you'll want me, eventually."

"Not likely," Bonnie was now bright red.

Kol shuffled away, slightly, from her but did not remove his arm from behind her shoulders. He brought his other hand up and blew her a kiss and winked.

Bonnie scoffed, but otherwise chose to ignore him. "Caroline filled me in on what's going on." She looked at Elena, "are you sure about staying here? The lake house would work just as well."

"Don't even think about it, Witchy," said Klaus. "The doppleganger, my siblings and I will all be staying here until we are unlinked and vampires again."

"So you're saying, Nik, is that I have to put up with the bitch who literally stabbed me in the back? For the next month?" Rebekah spoke up, "are you serious?"

"Believe it or not, Rebekah, but I'm not exactly jumping for joy about having to stay here with the guy who ruined my life," snapped Elena. "Also, when will you people learn I have a name and it is not 'doppleganger'."

Elijah groaned, as he perched himself on the arm of Elena's chair. He had never been one to stress drink but right now he could see the merits in it. "In the intrest on my sanity, can we all please pretend to get along? Kol, stop flirting with Miss Bennett. Bonnie, I'm sorry for my brother, just ignore him. Niklaus, please, don't antagonize anyone and you and Rebekah, learn Elena's name."

"Uh oh," Kol said, a mischievous smirk on his face, "Eli's using his 'I'm your big brother, listen to me' voice, we better fall in line."

"Kol, I'm warning you."

"Warning me about what, brother?"

"Can we all just shut up?" Caroline yelled.

"Look," Bonnie said, leaning forward and flipping through the spell book, "I was going to do a protection spell on the house. I should also be able to stretch it out to the fence line. It should stop people from entering the house with ill intent, but won't stop anyone from entering the yard. It will give you a warning, though." She stood and pulled out a half a dozen pieces of string from her pocket. "I'll spell these, then you tie them around your wrist and they'll heat if there is someone in the parameter whose not allowed. That's the best I can do."

"That's actually pretty good," Kol said, looking at the pages over her shoulder. "But what if I helped you? It's been a thousand years, so I can't say for sure how good I'll be, but in theory, we could double the power of the spell."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked him.

"Before mother turned us into vampires, we were witches, too," Kol said. "Why is it, that whenever someone finds this out they are surprised? Alright, so Nik and Eli may not have been so inclined, but Finn, Bex and I learned and I was actaully pretty powerful."

Bonnie nodded, "Okay, alright. I suppose more witches would be a big help." She handed him the book so he could study the spell.

Kol quickly looked over the page and jumped to his feet, "I'll go get mother's grimoire, maybe you could help me with the unlinking spell?" He left through the door. A few minutes later he came back with an old, heavy looking book, before leaving again.

"I'll need a few drops of blood from each of you," said Bonnie, indicating to Elena and the Originals. "To put on each of your strings."

Kol returned, holding six large, white candles. He placed them on the coffee table in a circle and Bonnie lit them with a thought. Kol then got a safety pin out of his pocket before pricking his finger and letting a few drops fall on a candle and the bundle strings.

"Whose next? I already got Finn's." He lay a small vial of blood down on the table and held out the pin.

Rebeakh was next followed by Klaus and Elijah. Elena stuck her finger last and they waited.

Bonnie and Kol held hands and started chanting. The fire from the candles rose, the blood droplets on the strings disappeared, absorbing into them and they glowed white for a second. The magic could be felt, rippling through the house.

"It's done," Bonnie stated as she held out the strings.

Elijah grabbed his and Elena's string. He tied her's on her left wrist before gesturing for her to help him with his.

"Thank you, Elena."

"Right," Caroline said, jumping up, "I'll take your stuff up to your room, yeah?" She asked Elena.

"Thanks, Caroline, " said Elena, then she looked at her stuff. "Um, Care, what did you pack? That's a lot of stuff?" And it was, there was a suitcase, a small duffle, her laptop bag and a box.

"The suitcase has your clothes and toiletries. In the duffle is some stakes and a few things I raided from Ric's hunter stash. The laptop is in the laptop bag and in the box is a few supplies to counter your inevitable boredome and insanity." At Elena's blank look, Caroline added, "dvds, games, books, I even grabbed Jeremy's Playstation, your yoga mat. I got everything covered."

"Ah, wow. You really do think of everything." Caroline smiled and flashed the stuff upstairs.

"What's a Playstation?" Kol asked.

"It's a form of enertainment," Elena told him. "If you be nice, I'll let you use it."

"I'm always nice, darling."

"Yeah, that's why you broke poor Matt's hand the other night," muttered Bonnie.

"You broke Matt's hand? What the hell is wrong with this family?" Elena shouted, as she followed Caroline, Bonnie not far behind her.

"Well," Bonnie said, as they met up with Caroline at the bottom of the stairs. "As fun as this has been, I've got a newly turned vampire for a mother that I need to get back to. You ready to go, Care?"

"Yeah," Caroline said, she hugged Elena "We'll visit, I promise."

Bonnie hugged Elena then, "you be careful, okay? And you tell me if they give you any trouble, I'll put a hex on them."

They laughed.

"Love you guys," Elena muttered, tearfully. "And you be careful, too. We don't know who Esther might go after next. And watch out for Alaric for me. And Matt."

"Where's my hug?" Kol asked, he was leaning on the staircase railing. He smiled, walking towards Bonnie. "Bye now, Miss Bennett. I look forward to spending time in a dark, candle lit room with you in the future." He kissed her hand and tipped an invisible hat to Caroline. "Miss Forbes, Nik sends his love." He left, heading back to the lounge.

"God, he's obnoxious," Bonnie groaned.

Elena and Caroline shared a silent exchange of amusement when Bonnie headed to the door.

"Kol likes witches," Elena said. "He's also, from what I can tell, vain, cocky, maybe a narcissist and loves chaos."

"Then he'll love Mystic Falls," Caroline laughed.

* * *

 **Review guys. I've written as far as chapter five or six, just haven't typed them up yet properly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a rather light hearted chapter, just bonding and some MAJOR Elejah flirting.**

 **I have to say, my favourite character to write is Kol, at the moment.**

 **I don't own TVD or any relating media, this story is a product of my imagination. If I did own TVD or at the very least wrote for it, Elejah would be canon, just sayin'.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Four

Elena returned to her room after Caroline and Bonnie left. She wasn't in the mood for Original Drama, as she had begun to call it. Also the only Original who's company she could stand had hurt someone she cared about and she had to at least pretend to be mad, for a while. Elijah, well she didnt even know where to start. They had had a very complex relationship. From the start, there had always been this tension between them. This indescribable energy. It made them gravitate towards each other and whenever their eyes had met, even when she had been with Stefan, her insides would feel like jello. Looking back now, Elena had no idea how she had managed to look into his eyes and lie to his face the other night, the thought of doing it to him now, even with as upset with him over the Abby situation as she was, it caused her physical hurt.

What was worse was that even though she was angry for Bonnie and what she had lost last night, Elena knew she would forgive Elijah, if she hadn't already. They never could stay mad at each other for long. They understand each other. Family above all.

Elena went to the duffle bag Caroline had left at the foot of the bed. She opened it and found about a dozen stakes, two ziplock sandwich bags, one filled with vervain and the other wolfsbane, there was also a crossbow and that arm device thing that Alaric had shown Elena how to use. She grabbed the bags with the herbs in them and half a dozen small vials and hoped that Klaus had a mortar and pestle...

* * *

Kol left the girls in the entrence to their goodbyes and rejoined his siblings in the lounge, he sat back on the chair he had been sharing with Bonnie. Elijah had moved from his place sitting on the arm of Elena's chair to the seat.

"So brothers," Rebekah said, "what do we do now?"

"I'm going to be so bored!" Complained Kol, he threw his feet up to rest on the coffee table.

"Why don't you use this time to familiarize yourself with today's culture?" Elijah asked his youngest living brother, he simply looked unamused with Kol's plight.

"I was bloody serious, you know?" Rebakah stated, "I meant what about mother and the second white oak tree? Those are our biggest problems at the moment."

"Well, we can rest at ease for now," Klaus put in. "I checked this morning and my hybrids are still sired to me. So with hybrid guards and the witch's protection, we should be reletively safe here. At least from outside threats. And with the tree, like Elijah told me this morning, we keep it under wraps for now and when we can we'll search the milling records in town."

"Yes," said Elijah, getting up, "we just have to worry about us killing each other until then. What with the closed quarters and all." He made his way to the door, when it flew open and Elena entered, "Elena."

"Elijah," She returned, saying each other's names seemed to be a greeting to them.

"I thought you were in your room?"

"I was, I've got vervain here. For eveyone." She showed them the small vails with amber coloured fluid in them and handed them out to the Originals. "You know the deal, one sip every morning, just in case."

Rebekah grabbed her's and stalked out of the room without a backwards glance. Klaus followed, with a quick, "thanks, love," before he, too, left. Elijah said a sincere, "thank you, lovely Elena," and he was gone as well. Elena didn't have the heart to tell him off for calling her 'lovely' again. That left her alone with Kol.

"So, Ellie-" Kol began, standing up, but she cut him off.

"Ellie?" She asked.

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p' and giving her a smirk. "Ellie. I give everyone nicknames. Get use to it."

"Okay," she said, slowly.

"Now, Ellie, how about you catch me up on what's going on this century? I'd ask Nik, but he's an arse and Bekah has only been out of the box a little longer than I have and Eli, well... sometimes I think he's a bit of a... what's it called?" He clicked his fingers as he tried to remember. "Ah, prude, that's it. If I wanted a stiff's version of the present, I'd ask a dead person. Ha, no pun intended."

"Elijah's not a prude," Elena defended. "I'll have you know, he's my favourite Original."

"Still doesn't mean he's not a prude, sweetheart. And I bet I could be your second favorite, if you give me a chance." Kol winked and walked over to her, throwing his arm over her shoulders, "come on, darling. Show me the ways of the twenty-first century? I promise I won't bite... Much." He laughed at that and wiggled his eyebrows.

"That was so not funny, Kol," she said, leading him up the stairs, trying not to smile.

"I'm hilarious, and you know it."

* * *

After a quick lesson on the internet and how to use it, Kol disappeared to ask Klaus if his brother had a computer he could use.

Elena stuck mostly to her room the rest of the afternoon. Caroline came back, to compel Finn when he woke up. The oldest Original brother was to stick to his room, unless told otherwise, not to hurt himself or his siblings and to eat and drink accordingly. After a quick hug to Elena and an awkward flirt from Klaus, Caroline was off again. She had promised to help Stefan with Bonnie's mom, who had decided to complete the transition.

After a surprisingly tasty dinner, which she had been shocked to learn Klaus had cooked, Elena Skyped Jeremy. When she reassured her brother for the thousandth time she was alright, Elena ended the call. It was good to see her brother and even though she knew he was safer where he was, she missed him terriblely and wished he was here.

It was still early and Elena was wired. Probably because today had been hectic and for the last few months, she'd been use to running three miles a day, four times a week. Elena had missed her run yesterday and the day before. In fact she hadn't run since the day Caroline's dad had died. Deciding that she needed to work off the extra energy, she changed into some yoga pants, a sports bra and a singlet and brought up a workout video online, since she couldn't run outside. Elena did that for an hour, then an hour of yoga to cool down. Afterwards she showered and got ready for bed.

Wearing flannel pajama pants and a tank top, her hair loose and in wet waves, she exited the bathroom and saw a letter on her pillow. It was written on thick, heavy parchment and in neat, curved writing she had never seen before.

 _Elena_

 _I fear I cannot apologize for what happened to your friend's mother, it was for my family and I would do it again. I will, however apologize for my part in this that has caussed you pain. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I will ask for it anyway? I am a rather selfish man, after all._

 _Yesterday, I did things to you that I abhor to protect the one thing I value most, my family. If anyone can understand, it's you. Like I told you last night, your compassion is a gift, Elena, carry it with you, as I will carry my regret._

 _Always and Forever_

 _Elijah_

 _P.S. I would hate to be at odds with you, we are, after all meant to help keep each other sane this next month._

Elena felt a tear fall down her cheek at reading that _. How was she to stay mad now? And closing the letter with 'Always and Forever'? Did he know she knew the significance of that statement coming from someone his family?_ She folded the letter and returned it to the envlope, where she put in her diary. Of course she would forgive Elijah, he could do almost anything and Elena was sure she would still forgive him. She was also sure that the same stood in reverse, too.

 _But, what had he meant by his closing?_ She mused on that as she went to sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, Elijah avoided Elena. All she had wanted to do was tell him she forgave him, but he went out of his way to not be left in a room alone with her. _Perhaps he feared she had not forgiven him and wanted to give her time._ Since Elena avoided Klaus and Rebekah did not care for her company, she found herself spending time with Kol. He really wasn't that bad if you over looked the narcissism, mild psychotics and the fact that he thought he was God's gift to women. He still called her 'Ellie', though and that was a little annoying. True to his word, he had given both Caroline and Bonnie nicknames, too. Caroline became Sunny and Bonnie was Vakker.

On the Tuesday, he had asked her if she could help him buy some clothes online. Since there was no going to town to the mall, Kol would have to make do with the internet. He had taken to modern slang, pop culture and technology like a fish to water. In fact Klaus had spent over an hour yelling at his younger brother, which could be heard though out the house, about a virus the youngest Original male had put on the hybrids computer from a porn site. Elena found it quite amusing that Kol had already found porn, it had only taken him a day.

On the third day, Wednesday, Elena had been going back upstais to her room after breakfast when she almost ran into Finn. He was at the top of the stairs, waiting.

"I'm sorry, Miss Gilbert." He had said, as he grabbed her upper arms. "But as your friend, Miss Forbes, has compelled me to not hurt myself or my siblings, you have drawn the short end of the stick." With that, he pushed Elena back and she tumbled down the stairs with a yelp, there was a loud 'thunk' when her forehead connected with the ground. Thankfully, she had not hurt more than her wrist, which she had thrown out in front of her and a nasty bump on the head.

Elijah had been coming out of his room when this happened, he rushed forward and punched Finn, sending his elder brother crashing back into the wall. Kol, Klaus and Rebekah came out of the dinning room and ran up the stairs, as Elijah ran down them.

"Elena!" He said, dropping to her side. "Elena? Are you alright? Oh God, please, say you're alright?"

"I'm 'kay," she slurred a bit, "jus' a bump and maybe a strain o' my wris'. I'm gettin' really sick o' bein' hurt, 'Lijah."

"Thank goodness it's not more. Now, are you sure you're not hurt anywhere else?" He helped her to her feet.

"Aren't cha gettin' sick o' askin' me if m'kay?" She stood and rubbed her backside. "Ow, my butt's gonna be bruise' now."

"Elena," Elijah said, concerned. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up right hand, showing three fingers, his left was still supporting her.

"Um, six?" She blacked out and he caught her before she hit the ground. He got his handkerchief out and held it to her head, where she had a small cut over her right eye.

On the second landing, Klaus held Finn down, while Kol muttered in Latin and their suicidal brother's eyes closed. Elijah carried the unconscious doppleganger to her room while Rebekah held the door open.

"Will she be alright, Elijah?" Rebekah asked, from the door as Elijah lay Elena down on her bed. She was not overly concerned for Elena, but the situation had the ability to affect them all and she did care for her family.

"It's probably just a concussion, could you get me some ice and asprin?" Rebekah left to ge tthe items from the kitchen.

"I put Finn under a mild sleeping spell," Kol said, as Rebekah came back into the room. "It should hold until Sunny and Vakker get here. Nik is tying his hands and legs, too, just to be safe."

* * *

When Elena came to ten minutes later, Kol and Rebeakah had cleared out and just Elijah sat on the side of her bed, holding the ice pack to the cut on the forehead.

"Ungh, ow!" Her eyes fluttered, "oh, Elijah? Wha' are you doin' in here? I thought you were 'voiding me. I've been tryin' to tell you tha' I forgive you the las' few days." She went to sit up , but immediately regret it as her vision spun.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you, Elena." He said, as he took the ice pack off her head, "here, let me help you. I've got some pain killers for you." He put the icepack on the bed side table and placed his hands under her arms.

"Thanks," she muttered, she felt very dizzy. "What happened?" She placed the pills on her tongue and sallowed down the water. "The last thing I remember was breakfast."

"Finn, it appears he found a loophole."

"Oh," she felt her eyelids droop, again.

"No sleeping, lovely Elena," he said. "You may have a concussion."

"Hmm? But 'm so sleepy," she whined.

"No sleeping, my dear."

"M'kay, but you hafta keep me 'wake." She rubbed her eyes.

"I can't deny you a simple request, now can I?" He smiled at her, his fingers stroking her cheek. She smiled lazily back, her face heating and her stomach filled with butterflies.

* * *

Elijah hovered over Elena for the next day. Bonnie and Caroline had taken Abby back to North Carolina and would not be back until Sunday. They had both come around before leaving, letting her know that they were only a phone call away. Matt had called and apologized for not stopping by, but he was busy with work and he didn't really want to have a run in with Kol. She had not seen Stefan or Damon since the day after the full moon but between them, they had left a countless amout of missed calls, voicemails and texts, which she was not really in the mood to answer. Jeremy had said he would try to come home as soon as he could, he told her she needed her brother. And Tyler was still missing from the week before.

"You know," Elena said, to Elijah then next afternoon, "I'm not going to drop dead."

"I know," he said, from his seat on the foot of her bed. "I just feel better if I am with you."

"Well," she conceded, flopping back on the pillows, "I may die of boredom soon, though."

"What about a book?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Not in the mood."

"A movie."

"Nah."

"Well, Elena, I gave you these suggestions." He was honestly quite bored himself. "Hmm, what of a board game? Caroline packed some, did she not?"

Elena sat up from the headboard and opened her eyes, "you want to play a board game with me? You play board games?"

"Not really," he answered. "I'm not really one for board games, but for you, my dear, I suppose I could try." He shrugs, and holds his left hand out. He's dressed in black slacks and a dark blue button-up shirt, the top two buttons undone and the sleevess rolled up. It's the most casual she has seen him since that time in Slater's apartment, when he killed Klaus's henchmen.

She gave him a wide smile then, and jumped off the bed. He felt powerless to her at her smile. "Okay, board game it is."

There was a frantic knocking on the door, "Ellie, Ellie? Let me in?" Without getting an answer, Kol opened the door and quicky shut it behind him after entering. "Let me hide out in here, I pissed Bekah and Nik off and need to lie low." He looked around the room, "Eli, what are you doing in here? I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You weren't interrupting anything, Kol. Elena and I were about to play a game."

"Oooh, what game? Can I play, too?" Kol asked, pulling a bottle of bourbon from behind his back and a few glasses. "Nicked this from Nik. I was going to ask Ellie if she was up for a drink." He said at Elijah's inquiring look. "But now, it'll make the game more fun, yeah?"

"Sure, why not." Elena said, walking over to the box by the window. "I 've got Cluedo, Monopoly, Scrabble and Pictonary? What about Monopoly?"

"I don't care, I've never played a board game before. At least, not any of them," Kol said, with a shrug.

"That sounds fine, Elena." Elijah said, his hand out to take the box from her.

Elena explained the rules to Kol, while Elijah set up the board. Kol pored drinks for them and declared that every time someone passed 'Go' they were to drink.

"Can I be the car?" Kol asked, "and Eli, you can be the top hat, it'll got so well with all your dapper suits." He and Elena laughed at Elijah's indignant look.

"Whenever Jer and I would play growing up, I was always the dog and he was the horse and rider." She grabbed the dog piece. "So we roll and who ever gets the highest score goes first. I'm assuming you're going to be the banker, Elijah?"

"You would assume right, Lovely." Elijah rolled and got a four, he passed a die to Elena. She rolled and only got a one. Kol jumped around in triumph when he rolled and it landed on a six.

"Me first!" Kol yelled, doing a fist pump.

"You know, if someone had told me a week ago, I'd be playing Monopoly with the Originals, I would've asked them what they were on."

Two and a half hours later, Elena was almost bankrupt, Kol was having a decent amount of begginer's luck and kept landing on 'Free Parking' and Elijah was winning and not doing a very good job at keeping the smug smile off his, admittedly, handsome face. The alcohol was almost gone and the three playing were well on their way to being drunk. Or at least Elena was, since it seemed the Originals had VERY high tolerance. Kol just got louder and faster with his talking after every drink and Elijah just got more flirty.

"That's it, I give up," Elena said, throwing her remaining money on the board. She had just landed on Elijah's property, again and did not have enough money left to pay. "I don't have enough left to pay you. Are you sure you're not cheating?" She asked Elijah, eyeing him, one brow rased.

"No cheating, my dear, you have my word. And if you can't pay, I'm willing to take bribes." He smirked at her, laying his hand out, as if waiting for offers.

She held her hand to her heart, pretending to be offended. "I'll have you know, Sir, I am a honest player. You'll receive no bribes from me." She poked his chest, before turning up her nose.

"And I'm out, too." Kol took a swing straight from the bottle, "congratulations, brother. But please guys, next time, don't flirt so much while I'm here, it's gross." He left the room, taking the almost empty bourbon with him.

Elena burst out laughing at Kol's exit. "We weren't flirting!" She said, more to her self than anyone else. _Oh, God, we so were!_

"We were, lovely Elena, and you know it." Elijah winked and began picking up the hotels and houses.

"Yeah, we kinda were, weren't we?" She said, avoiding eye contact with him while her belly did flips. She collected the cards up. "I thought you didn't like board games, how did you win?" she accused, changing the subject.

"I don't, not particularly. But I never said I wasn't good at them, though." He put the lid on the box and then did a half shrug, but looked at her as he did this. Elena had seen him do this gesture before, in fact, she was sure she had seen both Klaus and Mikael doing it before, too. The body language screamed arrogance.

"You're sneaky, Mr Mikaelson, very sneaky." She fell right back into the flirting and tapped his nose, then grabbed the box from his hands and retuning it to where she got it from.

"Am I, Miss Gilbert?" He was right behind her when he said this.

She turned and gulped, seeing just how close he was. He tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. Her heart was pounding, his eyes flickered to her lips and she licked them _. Had he always been this attractive?_ She needed to stop this. Her love life was messed up already, she didn't need her already spiraling out of control crush on him to complicate it more.

Elena stepped to the side and inhaled, deeply. "So, what now?"

"I do believe it is time to eat, my dear. Shall we?" Elijah offered her his arm with a smile, trying not to look as disappointed as he felt. She took it and together they headed down stairs.

Klaus and Rebekah were already in the kitchen when they entered, Klaus rose his eyebrows in amusement at the scene and Rebekah just ignored them.

Elena stumbled a little at the doorway and burst out in a fit of giggles, Elijah simply chuckled, lightly.

"You two pissed already, brother?" Klaus asked, nodding his head at Elena, who was still laughing her head off.

"Blame Kol," was all Elijah said, as he held out a chair for Elena to collapse into, then seating himself in the one next to her.

"In that case, I don't even want to know," replied Klaus, shaking his head.

* * *

 **Vakker means beautiful in Norwegian**

 **I was thinking, somewhere in the next chapter or two, having Elena have a semi-naughty dream after seeing Elijah come out of the shower, maybe? Also, I want her to interrupt a drinking night between Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. Kol would make it a rule to have a shot every time Elijah says 'lovely Elena'. This drink fest would also open up Elena to the possiblilty that Klaus isn't all that evil and maybe she'll give him a tip on wooing Caroline?**

 **I'm sorry for typos, I'm still on my tablet, but it's tax time in Aus so I fully intend to have a new laptop soon.**

 **Reviews are lovely, please leave them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is ready. Now I have a few questions for any American readers. How long would a drive between Virginia and Colorado be? Also between North Carolina and Virginia? Just asking for future chapters.**

 **I don't own TVD.**

 **Enjoy guys.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Five

When Elijah awoke the next morning, he was at first confused. He vaguely remembered drinking with Kol and Elena yesterday, as well as a lot of flirting. He groaned, as he sat up in bed, his hands rubbing his closed eyes. _That wasn't meant to happen._ Sure, Elena was beautiful and kind and spirited. She was all that he wished he could be and he admired her greatly for it. He also acknowledged the connection they had, but he had promised himself, he would not act on any feelings he had for her, at least not in the here and now. Not yet.

Back in April, when they had met, he had tried to deny his lust for her, but that was given up as a bad job right from the beginning. She was the doppelganger and he had always found the doppleganger physically attractive. But her looks aside, what really captived him, from their second meeting, was her strength, her loyalty, her compassion. By the time he had offered her the elixir and lied to her face about not making the mistake of caring for another doppleganger, he was well on his way to being in love with her. _Maybe Rebekah was right? Maybe it was a curse on him?_

He did promise himself that he would wait, though. Elena was young and not unattached. Elijah knew she felt something for him, but he also knew it was not what he felt for her, yet. He also had no desire to pit himself against the Salvatores. Not saying he was afraid of either of them, just that he simply did not want to fight a silly fight with a pair of young, arrogant vampires. He knew Elena would outgrow them both eventually, what with their constant need to control and underestimate her. He had told her before, he was a patient man, he could wait for Elena to come to him. And he knew she would. When she is ready.

Still, he should not have flirted with her yesterday. It would only make the current situation uncomfortable. He would have to apologize for that. His own feeling for the latest doppleganger aside, he did not want to conflict her anymore.

* * *

The incessant knocking would not stop. God, she wished it would just stop. As if the pounding in her head wasn't bad enough. _I'm going to kill Kol!_ Elena stumbles out of bed, she squints and the sun looks fully risen from the window and she wishes she had closed the curtains before falling into a drunken slumber the night before. _Really, bourbon with Elijah and Kol and then three or four more glasses of red wine at dinner?_ Elena opens the door and sends a glare at whoever distured her sleep.

"About bloody time, Elena." Rebekah doesn't even wait for an invite and just storms through the open door.

"Rebekah," Elena says, yawning and rubbing sleep from her eyes and maybe drool from her face. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asks the female Original, sarcastically.

Rebekah looks at her as if she is about to do something she will regret. "I need your help," she said, looking as if it was physically painful to admit that to the doppleganger.

"What kind of help?"

Rebekah bites her lip and swallows, her lips setting in a thin line as her nostrils flare. "I'm human, I haven't been human for a thousand years. The last time I had to deal with this, it was very different."

"What are you talking about, Rebekah? You're making no sense." Elena is well and truely confused.

"I've spent a thousand years being an immortal, unchanging, eternal teenager. How the bloody hell was I to know I was going to have to deal with this shit? I forgot, it's been that long, that I forgot." At Elena's still confussed look, she elaborated. "I have my period! I need products, do you have some I could borrow?"

"Oh," Elena said, her eyes widening, "right, sure. Let me just get some," she went into the bathroom. Rebekah was lucky Elena was due to get her's in a few days or she would not have asked Bonnie to get her any before her and Caroline went away.

Elena left the bathroom with a box of tampons and a handful of pads, "here, do you know what to do with them?" It was a valid question.

"I'm sure I can figure it out," and she turned to leave. When she was at the door, Rebekah faced Elena again, looking somewhat torn. "Look, I'm sorry. Thanks for this. I really didn't want to go to my brothers asking for lady products."

"It's alright," Elena said, giving a weak smile. "Ice cream helps, so does chocolate. They wouldn't have been around last time you had to deal with this."

"I'll keep that in mind. This doesn't make us friends." And she was gone.

"Well," Elena said, to the empty room, "that was weird." She rushed out of the room, after Rebekah.

"Rebekah," she called, as the Original was about to enter her room. She stopped and turned, facing Elena.

"What do you want? I told you, this doesn't mean we're friends."

"I know," Elena said, "I just wanted to apologize for making you miss the dance last month. I don't regret daggering you, Klaus is your brother, and sisters never stay mad at their brothers for long, no matter what. But I do regret pretending to be your friend so I could use you, that's not me and I didn't like becoming that person. Also, thanks for saving my life the other night." Elena smiled and left Rebekah standing at her open door, shocked look on her face.

* * *

After a trip to the bathroom, some coffee and a light breakfast, Elena returned to her room. Deciding to start the day with a workout, she changes, puts some music on her ipod and slips her headphones in. An hour and a half later, she is working her way through some stretches, wishing she had Alaric's punching bag or a treadmill, when there was another knock on her door. The knock goes ignored as she has her headphones in and after a minute or two, Elijah opens the door, tentively stepping inside.

"Elena?" He says, looking around the room and spotting her on a mat on the floor, eyes closed, headphones in, wearing yoga pants and a sports bra and doing the perfect splits. He pauses for a second and turns his head to the side slightly. _No point wasting a perfectly good view,_ _I had no idea she was so flexible?_ A plethora of dirty things entered his mind at this and he had to shake his head to remember exactly what he came in here for. This does not help his resolve.

"Elena," Elijah says, a little louder this time. Elena still doesn't hear him, but she is about to change position, so she breathes deeply and opens her eyes. She jumps a little when she sees someone is there, reaching up she removes her earbuds.

"Hi, Elijah," she said, a little awkwardly, "um, what... what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to talk, but I can see you're busy, I'll come back later." He is again dressed rather casually, in fact, _are those jeans?_ He goes to leave.

"No," Elena said, holding her hand out, still doing the spilts, "I was almost done, anyway. Help me up?"

Elijah grabs her hand and helps her to her feet, "thanks," she murmers. She stetches her back, hearing a small pop. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I was coming to apologize. For yesterday. I did not mean to cheapen our friendship with my inability to hold my drink." He said, taking a seat on her bed.

"Oh," what did he mean by that? Yesterday she stopped a possible kiss between them, because she did not want to add to her hectic love life. Yet, if she only had a crush on Elijah, why did she feel so very disappointed right now? Why did it actually hurt to hear him agree with her position from yesterday? "Right, yeah. Um, I com- I completely agree. But you weren't the only one, I flirted too, Elijah." She gave him a big smile, but it didn't reach her eyes and he did not fail to notice.

"Well, I'll leave you to finish your... stetches. Have fun, lovely Elena. I'll see you later." He left the room and Elena felt her heart sink.

 _What the hell is going on right now? Did she possibly have actual feeling for the noble Original, other than friendship and admiration? Did she like him? Like, like-like him?_ Elena jumped in the shower, not bothering to finish her workout. She sat on the ground as the hot water ran over her. This was not a good time to be getting feelings for anyone, especially Elijah! They were in the middle of a curse, they were in danger and they were basically trapped together, in the same house for another three and a bit weeks! That was why she stopped whatever it was that could have happened yesterday.

But the thought of Elijah not feeling the same way about her, it hurt. By this point she was glad she was in the shower, that way the tears mixed with the water and she could pretend she wasn't crying at all. She felt pathetic. Here she was, crying, over a guy (a pretty great guy, but a guy none the less) and there was a powerful witch out there gunning for their death. There was a hybrid who wanted to harvest her blood to make an army. There was someone trying to frame her for the death of Council members. And all she could think of was that she had feelings for Elijah and he didn't seem to reciprocate them.

She had not felt more like an insignificant, teenaged girl than she did at that moment.

* * *

Elena was getting cabin fever, Bonnie and Caroline were not due back for two more days. It was 8:00pm on a Friday night and she was bored out of her mind. No book or movie had held her attention all day. Aside from meals, she hadn't left the room, wanting to avoid Elijah and the new revelations about her feeling for him. Maybe she should bite the bullet and see if he wanted to play a board game again, without Kol, who was playing Jeremy's Playstation that Elena had set up in Klaus's games room.

Yes, that's what she'll do. She will just pretend it was like before the Sacrifice and Elijah would come and visit her in the evenings sometimes, she had missed them greatly after he was daggered.

Elena got up and left her room, she knocked on Elijah's door and waited.

The door opened after about thirty seconds. Considering the feeling Elena had recently discovered about Elijah just that morning, she was not ready for what she saw. Elijah had always looked good, in his suits and even like today in just a button up and jeans, but here in front of her was undeniable proof the he looked even better out of clothes. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower, his hair was wet and plastered to his neck and forehead. There were also droplets of water all over his naked torso and he had a white towel around his hips. Very low on his hips!

Elena stared, unabashed for a few seconds, memorizing Elijah and all his naked glory in her mind forever. Her eyes traced over the riverts of his chest, taking in how the water drips from his broad sholders and down to that 'v' of his hips. She bites her lip.

"Elena," he said, to her in greeting. If she were looking at his face right now, she would have seen amusement written there.

This is when she realizes exactly what she is doing. She may even have been drooling.

"Oh, my God," she turns scarlet and spins around, facing away from him. "I am so sorry, I'll leave. Bye."

Elena practically ran back to her room.

Elijah stood there, one hand holding his towel the other on the door. He watched Elena race away, a smile on his face. He closes the door to get dressed, chuckling. _Maybe he would not have to wait so long after all._

* * *

Elena banged her forehead against the closed door, breathing heavy. How was she going to get that scene out of her head? How did she not know Elijah's shoulers had been that broad? And his chest, his pecs had been farely pronounced. His stomach, while not washboard, was nothing to snort at. There was definition and abs. Oh God! Elena felt the shameless ( _no, bad Elena, shameful. Shamful._ ) desire to lick them, and find out where that small amount of hair led to. Stefan never had chest hair and Elena had never realized just how hot chest hair could be.

She banged her head against the door again and tried to get her erratic breathing under control. It's safe to say, that Elena was most definitely attracted to Elijah.

There was a light knock on the door, "Elena?" She heard Elijah call through the door, "are you alright?"

She steeled herself and took a big inhale of air, muttering under her breath, "c'mon, Elena, pull yourself together." She opened the door.

There he was, dressed in sleep pants and an undershirt, his hair still damp and his feet bare.

"Elena," he smiled at her.

"Elijah," she returned, managing not to stutter. She still turned bright red, though.

"What did you come and see me for?" He asked, "I'm sorry about my state of undress, by the way."

"That's okay," ( _more than okay_ ) she avoided his eyes, looking desperately around. Her gaze fell on his arms, she has never seen his elbows or above before. What nice arms they are.

She wishes she could face palm right now. _Is she in heat?_ Just because it's been almost six month, doesn't mean she is some depraved, sexual deviant. "I was just coming to see if you wanted to do somthing? I'm going stir crazy. I was going to ask if you wanted to play Scrabble, no Kol or intoxication this time, promise."

"I'd like that," he gestures to the floor and got comfortable.

* * *

Elena felt strange, she looked around and saw she was in her room at home. Wait, that's not right, she was at the Mikaelson's place, she had been for almost a week. _What's going on?_

"So do we have a deal?" She heard a very familiar voice ask, and she saw Elijah there. _But didn't Elijah have short hair, now?_

Her favourite Original stood in front of her, looking like he did before the Sacrifice. His hand outstretched. She remembered she was supposed to barter for Stefan's release from the tomb now, but that was not what happened next. Stefan was the last thing on her mind, right now.

"Yes," she said, her had clasping his. _Was this a dream?_

Elijah pulled her towards him with their joined hands, his other coming to rest on her neck, the thumb strocking her cheek. _If this was a dream, it was a really good dream._

"Seal it with a kiss, lovely Elena?" His mouth was suddenly on hers and that was all she could think of. He was demanding and she wanted it. Her body was flush against him and his hands were everywhere, her's were buried in his hair. She pulled and he hissed into her month.

"Uh, Elijah," she moaned, as his lips moved to her neck, his teeth scraping her skin.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she found her back against the wall. He nips at her collar bone, one of his hands on her knee, the other palming her breast.

"Oh, God!"

"I believe just 'Elijah' will work, my dear." Even in her dreams, he was smug. He went back to her neck, her shirt now gone.

She worked her clumsy hands on the buttons of his shirt, pushing that and his coat off. She could feel his chest under her fingers, she knew what it looked like, she still wanted to lick it.

Elijah pushed his hips into her's, letting out a loud groan. Elena felt her body heat, her mouth attaching to his again as he ground himself on her once more...

* * *

Elena shot up in bed, her hands searching for the buzzing phone on her bedside table. Why did her cell have to ring now? She answered, not looking at the caller id.

"Hello," she mumbled. "Someone had better be dead, because I was having one hell of a good dream!"

 _"Well, if it isn't 'lil miss screen her calls'. What cha up to?"_ She found it hard to contain her groan.

"Damon, God Dammit! What do you want?" Elena was awake now, there would be no going back to sleep, no going back to that dream. She was annoyed and turned on!

"You said you were having a good dream," he drawled through the phone. _"Was it about me?"_ He says, suggestively. Only Damon.

"No."

 _"Oh, well anyway, Elena, you've been avoiding my calls, why?"_

"Maybe because you dislocated my shoulder, you dick! It's," she checks the time on her phone, "nearly two in the morning. Look, Damon, what do you want?"

 _"Well, that's a loaded question, isn't it?"_ He said _, "I was just calling to see how things were going at 'Hotel Original'? You besties with Sexy Bex yet?_ " Damon was drunk, his words slurring together.

"I'm not," she said, "but Kol's not too bad."

 _"You know Kol broke Matt's hand?"_

"Yes, Damon, I know."

 _"Well, I guess you're all tight with the Mikaelsons now, huh? Do you like Kol because he looks like Elijah? We all know you love Elijah!"_

Elena groaned, she did not have the patience to deal with Damon's sarcasm right now.

"Damon, I'm tired, you're obviously drunk and we both should sleep." She lied, there was no way she was geting back to sleep, now. "So how about you tell me why you called, or I'm hanging up."

 _"Geeze, alright already. I was calling to say sorry for hurting you the other day. I didn't mean to, Elena. I was just trying to protect you,"_ he said.

"That's just it, Damon. You're always sorry." Maybe it was because she was tired or lonely or homesick or maybe just a little sexually frustrated (especially after that dream), but she was having none of Damon's usual 'it was for your own good'. Same story, different day. "You're always trying to protect me. I'm a big girl, I can look after myself. I can make my own choices and guess what else? I can deal with the fallback from those choices just fine, too."

 _"But Elena-."_

"No buts, okay?" She felt a bit like crying now, underneath everything, Damon was her friend and she did care for him, just not in the way he wanted her to. "I need to live my own life. The situation I'm in may not be ideal, but I'm here by my own free will and I'm okay. So maybe it's time you deal with your own choices? Good night, Damon."

And she hung up.

* * *

There was no getting back to sleep after that, Elena was too high strung. She got up and went to the kitchen for a drink, grabbing her robe on the way out. She made her way down stairs, quietly, she didn't particularly want to run into anyone, being so annoyed from the call and a little disappointed from not getting to finish her dream.

The time away from both the Salvatores has been a bit of a blessing in disguise, allowing her to see the bigger picture. She knew she loved them, but she wasn't in love with them. Stefan had been her first true love, but after everything that has happened between them lately, she knew there was no going back. Damon, he could at times be sweet and caring, but more often than not there was an ulterior motive and then he was violent, selfish and arrogant. The last few months, he had been there for her and she thankful for that, but she could not be with him. She didn't like who she became around Damon.

Elena was outside the kitchen when she noticed there were people in there. She must have been more distracted than she thought. The lights were on and there was music coming out from the kitchen.

She opened the door and entered. The Originals minus Finn were all seated around the small breakfast nook. Several empty bottles of wine around them and a half drunk bottle of tequlia sat in the center of the table, lemons and salt were also present. It was obvious that they were all drunk, no one had even noticed she was there, yet.

All dressed in their night clothes and slamming back shots, who would have thought the Originals rolled like this?

She cleared her throat, her eyebrow raised. They all snapped their heads to look at her.

"ELLIE!" Kol yelled, "what has you 'wake?"

"Lookie, here." Klaus muttered, his eyes slightly out of focus, as he leans over to nudge Elijah with his elbow. "The 'lovely Elena' is has joined us, 'Lijah."

"I can see that, Niklaus," Elijah said, a lazy grin on his face.

"Shhh, Nik," Kol butt in, "only Eli is allowed to call Ellie, 'lovely 'Lena'." He burst out laughing and leaned on Rebekah, who was giggling.

"So what has you awake so late, lovely Elena?" Elijah asked, his siblings broke in to giggles.

Kol poured more shots and yelled, "HE SAID IT 'GAIN."

"I was just going to get some water," she told them, "I was having this dream and..."

"Ooh Ellie was having a naughty dream. You were weren't you?" Kol said, "was it about me? I am, after all, incredibly, ruggedly, awesomely handsome."

"No Kol, and if you had let me finish, I would've told you that it was my phone that woke me. It was Damon," she said, "I've been screening his calls all week and just answered tonight because I was half asleep. I guess he just pissed me off a bit."

Klaus got up and stumbled to her a bit, he threw his arm over her shoulder. Elena shifted away from him.

"C'mon love, have a drink with us?" He was not removing his arm, "dealing with the elder Salvatore brings it out in the best of us." He offered her a shot and Elena was sorely tempted to take it.

"I don't know," she said, "there is a big difference between enermies and drinking buddies."

"Pull that stick from your arse, Elena," Rebekah said. "We're not going to bite." Then she stopped and both her and Kol started laughing again.

"Fine," Elena conceded and sat between Elijah and Kol. "But only one."

One turned into two and two into four. Before she knew it she was at least a half a dozen shots in and was more than a little tipsy. Elijah had his hand resting on her upper leg and she tried very hard not to think of that or what it meant.

"Kol, I've got a bone to pick with you," Elena said, after taking her sixth or seventh shot.

"You can pick any bone you want, darling," he leered. Rebekah snorted. Elijah growled, his back straightning, his hand gripped her thigh tighter.

"Give it up, Kol. I'm not interested. My love love is fucked up already enough as it is." She said to him, "But that's not the point, I just remembered that you broke Matt's hand, you ass! Damon reminded me on the phone, earlier."

"Yeah, wanker." Rebekah said, slapping Kol's arm. "I forgot about that. Matt's a sweetheart, how dare you hurt him."

"Shuddup, Bex. And Ellie, don't listen to Damon, he's a prick. I betcha he only told chu tha', cause he wanted to turn you against me. I promise to apo- apoli... say sorry to Mick- no Mike-no," his face lit up, "Matt next time I see him."

"Speaking of the brothers Salvatore," Klaus said, "what's the go there? Do you think they'll ever get sick of sharing girls?"

"Huh,," Elena mused, "Defan and Stamon, I mean Stamon and Defan," she laughed. "I mean Stefan and Damon," she smiled in accomplishment, then frowned, "what was I saying, again?"

"Young vampires these days," said Elijah, from beside her, shaking his head. He had taken to playing with her right hand under the table with his left now and Elena had to keep reminding herself it was just because he was drunk, he doesn't feel the same. "Niklaus, did I ever tell you about the time I stabbed Damon in the neck with a pencil?"

"No, brother, you did not." Klaus looked positively gleeful. Apparently Elijah babbled when he was drunk.

Kol started bouncing in his seat, "tell me, Eli? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME?!"

At this point, Rebekah was snoozing, her head resting on the table.

"It was back before they daggered me, Damon was trying to intimidate me and..."

The rest of Elijah's tale was drowned out by someone banging on the front door, really loudly.

Rebekah shot up, "who the bloody hell is here at three in the morning?"

"I don't know, Bekah, be a dear and go tell whoever it is to bugger off." Klaus said, he then turned to Elena. "Elena, love, please tell me how to win sweet Caroline's affections."

Elena snorted as Rebekah left the room, flipping the bird to Klaus as she went. "You can start by not calling her 'Sweet Caroline', she hates that song. Says it's cliche to try and win a girl by singing a song with their name in it."

"No Neil Diamond, then. Got it."

"Elena," Rebekah called from the entrence hall, "it's for you."

"Who?" She downed another shot and got up, before going to the door, Kol decided to follow.

There in the doorway stood Damon, he was leaning on the frame and his cocky smirk was in place.

"Damon," Elena began, "what are you doing here?"

"I was worried you were forgetting what all this looked like." He gestures to himself, "so you can have something nice in your next dream."

Kol snorted and stood next to Elena, "Ellie was dreaming about me, not you, wanker."

"Whatever, Kol," she pushes him, "I was not."

"Okay, not me. But I bet it was Eli." She blushed a little, "ha, it was, oi Eli!" Kol calls Elijah.

Elijah joined the crowd in the foyer, "What Kol? Ah, Damon, always a pleasure."Elijah leaned heavily on the stair railing.

Damon looked at Elijah, then to Kol, Rebekah and Elena, all standing around in their pajamas. "Original pj party, really, Elena?"

At the same time, Kol said to his elder brother, "my girl, Ellie, has been having X rated dream about you, Eli."

"That's nice, Kol," Elijah pat his younger brother on the head. He had to reach up, since Kol had a few inches on Elijah. "Enjoy your dreams, Elena, my dear," he winked and went back to the kitchen, Rebekah went with him.

Damon just stood there, mouth open. "Was he dr- is Elijah drunk?"

"Yep," Kol said, "you guys are boring. Is it true that my brother stabbed you with a pencil, wanker?" Damon splutteres, "I'll take that as a yes. Well, I'm going back for more drinks, don't take to long Ellie."

When Kol had left, she asked Damon what he was doing here.

"The phone cut out-,"

"I hung up, Damon. I think now is a very bad time to talk, I'm drunk and-."

"Come on, Elena. What are you even doing here? You're having night caps with Originals! I can protect you, okay? Come home with me, you can't trust them."

"Damon, drop it. I am perfectly capable of making up my own mind. I don't need you to go behind my back or undermind my choices. You say you love me? Well, I don't think you do. If you loved me you wouldn't try to change me. I care for you, Damon, don't drive me away because I can't what you want me to be."

"I do love you and I think you love me, too. You just haven't realized it yet?"

"Just stop. I do love you, but not like that. I didn't want to have this conversation right now. I'm drunk and you need to leave."

"Is it still Stefan? Or is it one of them." He spat, nodded to the door the Originals disappeared though. "Elijah or Kol? You said you're all besties now. I guess all dopplegangers are the same."

Elena felt hurt when he compared her to Kathrine. He knew that she strived to be anything but like her ancestor. Tears welled in her eyes, she gripped the door. She held her head high, "if that's what you think, Damon, then I have nothing to say to you. Good bye." She went to close the door.

Damon had regret it as soon as he had said it, "wait, no Elena. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It doesn't matter if you meant it or not," she said, still determined not to let the tears fall yet. "It's classic Damon, you lash out and become impulsive and hurtful." She went to close the door again.

"Wait," he said, and she almost didn't.

"What now?" She asked, the door ajar.

"I had a reason for calling earlier. I ran into an old friend in town today, she says she's looking for Finn. I promised to pass on the message. Her name is Sage. And I am sorry, Elena." Damon left and she shut the door.

Elena made her way back to the kitchen, standing at the door, the Originals didn't seem to have noticed her return yet. She used this to wipe the last of her tears away and was about to announce she was back when Klaus spoke.

"Brothers," he put his arms around Elijah and Kol, Rebekah was passed out on the table again. "Was it wrong to have hoped mother did want to be a family again. That's what I wanted. I really did build this house for all of us."

"I don't think it was wrong, Nik," Kol said.

"Our lives are so very messed up," Elijah said. "We cannot deny a bit of stability would not have been unwelcome. We've all changed so much since becoming vampires, but I don't think it was wrong to have wanted our mother again."

"You know, I use to wonder if she even loved me?" Klaus mumbled, "I was her biggest shame, she let Mikael beat me and she did nothing! Then she cursed me to an eternity, alone!" Tears maked Klaus cheeks.

"You're not alone, brother," Kol smiled, drunkenly. "We are all here for you, Always and Forever! Just remember that next time I piss you off and you want to dagger me."

"Yeah, Always and Forever, right chaps?" Klaus poured shots for his brothers, "I wish Finny would pull his head out of his fucking arse!"

"Always and Forever," Elijah repeated, they did their shots.

Elena waited about a minute to give the three brothers some time, before nosily entering through the door.

"Ellie, has the wanker gone now, darling?" Kol asked, handing her another shot.

"Yeah," she said, looking at them all a little differently now. "He said a friend of his was looking for Finn, her name is Sage."

Klaus smiled, "do you boys think our big brother will stop trying to off himself if his old lover was here?"

"He might," Elijah said.

"I think it's time for me to go back to bed," she said, downing the shot Kol passed her when she entered. In a moment of pity, she turned to Klaus, "Caroline's favourite flowers are tulips, she loves chocolate covered peanuts and her favourite movie is The Princess Bride. Good luck and if you hurt her, I'll have Bonnie desiccate you."

Elijah and Kol laughed but Klaus smiled even wider at her, genuinely, for probably the first time ever. "Thanks, love."

She left, her head buzzing and not just because of the tequila. Klaus was very different from what she expected, Kol was actually becoming her friend, Rebekah was just a lonely girl wanting love and Elijah was confusing the hell out of her.

* * *

 **This story takes place in October of 2010, this day is Friday and early Saturday morning 29th and 30th of October.**

 **Reviews may make me write faster...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly, I want to thank the people who have reviewed, the feedback is very much appreciated!**

 **Second, about a week and a half ago something really bad happened to me and writing this has really helped me, it was hard to push through but I'm glad I did. I almost didn't make it past the third chapter.**

 **Third, I don't own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals or any relating characters or media.**

 **Forth, enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Six

Elijah decided enough was enough, either he was never drinking again (which was unrealistic, since for him that meant an eternity sober and with his family, that was not an option) or he would need to come clean to Elena about his feeling for her. He saw when she left to bed last night that he was messing her around.

Yes, he found amusement in her flustered state yesterday when she came upon him after showering, but that was not to mean that her feeling towards him were purely physical. She did care for him, she had told him just the other night, in the caves. Sure she had almost caused his death, but he suspected his mother had done a subtle binding spell on her words that night to ensure her silence. Elena probably had not even realized it. Her eyes had more than given her away, though and he knew something had not been what it seemed.

He would try to talk to her today. But there was no sense to put her out of her misery right away, he had always enjoyed teasing her. He just enjoyed flirting with her even more.

* * *

"Tequila is not your friend, Elena," she mutters to herself as she brushes her teeth. Elena had just finished showering when she felt the need to empty the non exist contents of her stomach for the second time that morning. She spits, rinses and then stumbles out into her room to dress. Puting on nothing more complex than jeans and a sweater, she throws her still wet hair in a lose ponytail at the back of her head.

"I need greasy food," she said to herself, as she leaves the room. No one was up yet, so she took it upon herself to make some nourishment. Bacon, eggs, toast and coffee, it sounded like heaven. She got to the kitchen and put on the coffee maker.

Elena had woken up to voicemail on her cell from Caroline, saying her and Bonnie were leaving early and would be home by mid-afternoon. Abby had done a runner and abandoned Bonnie again and Bonnie was very upset. Caroline suggested a girls night. Elena wondered how Klaus would take them having a girls night here. She mused on this as the bacon began to sizzle and pop.

The clock by the door said it was close to ten in the morning, by the time Elijah joined her. He was looking no worse for wear, already dressed for the day in a dark blue, cotton, v neck, long sleeve shirt and black slacks with matching coat.

"Good morning, Elena," he said, joining her at the bench and accepting the mug of coffee she passed him with a smile. "Thank you, my dear. Do you need any help?"

"Did you want to start on the toast?" Elena asked, she was just scrambling some cheesy eggs.

"Certainly," Elijah said, walking a little too close as he passed her.

Kol entered as they were plating up the food, wearing sunglasses and looking a bit shabby. "What is that magnificent smell?" He said, pushing the glasses to rest on his head, seeing the breakfast layed out. "Ellie, have I told you I love you?" He grabs a plate and a mug of coffee sets it on the table, then comes back to down two asprins and a half a bottle of water.

Elijah glares at him younger brother, before he too, takes his seat.

"Nope, sorry Ellie," Kol remarked, having just had a large qulp from his mug, "coffee, I love you!" He turns to Elijah. "Seriously bro, how do you do it? How are you not looking like shit right now?"

"Hungover, Kol?" Elijah asked, smugly, he ate a bit of egg. "Maybe you'll think twice before making a drinking game that involves my dictating when you drink, hmm?"

"What drinking game?" Elena asked, joining them at the table.

Kol smirked, deviously. "Yeah, Eli, what did it involve, again? Wasn't it that we had to take a shot every time you said a certain phrase? One you say quite often?"

"What phrase?" Elijah looked a little embarrassed at Elena's question.

"It was 'lovely Elena'."

Elena blushed, _did he really say that often? And to his siblings?_ She returned to her breakfast, pointedly ignoring the butterflies in her abdomen and the two brothers, one was grinning, triumphantly at the glaring one.

That was how the remaining three Mikaelsons found them. Klaus looked fine but Rebekah looked even worse than Kol. They both got their food and joined everyone else at the table.

"Want to tell me why you insisted I join for breakfast, now, Niklaus?" Finn asked, remaining by the door.

"Of course, Finn. But first, come, sit, break your fast with your family?" Klaus gestured to the last empty seat. "You've never had a meal quite like this before, I can assure you shall like it."

Finn got his serving and sat, but made no attempt at eating. "I'm in no mood for your games, Niklaus. What is it you want?"

Kol, who had almost finished his food, joined in. "Come now, brother," he said to Finn, "eat. If what Nik wants to tell you is what I think it is, you'll need the energy for later." He cheekily wiggled his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean? Bow chika wow wow."

Both Elena and Rebekah had been drinking their coffee at that moment and both choked a little. Elijah hid his smirk behind his toast and Klaus laughed outright.

"What is 'bow chika what now'? What nonsense are you speaking, Kol. I won't eat, I have no desire to humor any of you," Finn snapped.

"No, you just desire to die," Rebekah said, setting her mug down, then gestures to everyone at the table. "And drag all of us down with you."

"Do none of you have anything better to do than to annoy me?" Finn asked, eyeing each of his younger siblings.

"I am sure we do," Elijah deadpanned, not looking up from his meal. "But why ever would we do that, when annoying our big brother is so much more satisfying?" He looks up then, grinning at Finn.

Elena found she liked this light hearted side of Elijah, a lot.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Elijah. Eat, Finn, stop being such a stick in the mud," Klaus said.

Elena watched as Finn sighed in resignation and began to eat. She had never seen the Originals like this, it was just like a teasing banter over a meal between siblings, no murderous undertones she had come to expect from them. It was like everyday she saw a different side to them, and everyday it became harder and harder to keep to the resolve that they were evil.

"So, Finn," Klaus said, when Finn had finished eating, "we received some interesting news last night."

"Don't you mean early this morning?" Kol pointed out.

"Right, early this morning," Klaus amended. "The elder of the Salvatore brothers stopped by to visit our 'lovely Elena'." He smirked and Kol and Rebekah both laughed, too. Elijah sent them all a frown and Elena blushed, again. Klaus ignored them all and continued. "Apparently, an old friend of Damon Salvatore's is in town looking for you."

"Who would have common acquaintance with both Damon Salvatore and myself?"

"That bloody tramp, that's who," Rebekah snapped.

"Sage? What lies are you telling me now?" Finn was on his feet. "Mother told me you killed her, Niklaus. Over eight hundred years ago!"

"I never killed your lover, Finn," Klaus said.

"No," Rebekah spat, "you usually reserve that for my lovers, right Nik?"

"Not true, love. I never killed Marcel or Stefan."

"Marcel was killed by father after we left him for dead back in 1919 and you erased me from Stefan's memory and then daggered me ninety years!"

"Don't take it so personally, Bekah," smiled Klaus, then he nodded to both Elijah and Kol. "I've not been very nice to a few of their lovers, too."

Elena went to get up, _this was getting a little awkward._ This was obviously a private family discussion, plus she didn't want to hear about Elijah's past lovers, it made her feel irrationally jealous .

Elijah placed his hand on her forearm, stopping her from leaving. "Rebekah, Niklaus, can we get back to Finn and Sage, please? We do not need to air our dirty laundry to Elena."

Elena looked at him questionably, _what did he mean by that? Did he not want her to hear of his old flings?_

Klaus looked at Finn, who was still standing, watching his younger brother.

"So mother lied? Sage lives?" Finn questioned, still not sure if he could believe it.

"Of course mother lied, she's out of her fucking mind. Anyway, I called Stefan earlier, before I went to get you." Klaus said, then continued at Finn's inquiring look, "Yes, the same Stefan that was both our sister's and Elena's former lover." Elena looked angrily at Klaus and it was now Elijah's turn to be irrationally jealous. "He confirmed it, said she would be by around noon. So, turn that frown upside down, big brother, you're getting laid tonight."

Kol started saying, "bow chika wow wow," again.

"How does one get 'laid'? What does 'bow chika wow wow' mean?" Finn asked, he still did not want to believe his love was alive but hope bubbled in him.

"They are both slang terms for carnal acts of passion, coupling, engaging in coitus." Elijah told his older brother, but he looked at Elena while he said this.

"Other terms are sex, screwing, making the beast with two backs, bumping unglies and fucking, just to name a few." Kol could not help himself, he added his own.

This conversation was starting to get a little uncomfortable. To hide her mortification, she began gathering up the dishes and taking them to the bench. Elijah followed her, she rinced the dirty dishes in the sink and passed them to him to stack in the dishwasher.

Finn had gone back upstairs, saying he would not believe Sage was alive until he saw her with his own eyes. Klaus called after him about being a "distrustful, bloody sook." While both Kol and Rebekah had retreated to their dark rooms, sunglasses perched on Kol's face once more.

Klaus plopped himself down on a stool across the bench from his brother and Elena. "So Caroline likes tulips, huh, love?"

"Yes, particularly yellow and pink," she told him. "But you didn't hear it from me. Be nice, not cocky. Don't try to buy her and don't ever compel her. Also don't bring up her dad, Tyler or the fact that you've killed me and she just might give you a chance."

"I wasn't planning to ever compel her, love," Klaus said. "So, what's the plan for today? I'm getting sick of this house."

"Are you asking me or Elijah?" She asked the hybrid turned werewolf.

"Both."

Elijah closed the dishwasher, not starting a cycle, since it wasn't quite full, yet. "I dont know what I plan on doing today, Niklaus. To be quiet honest, I'm getting a little tired of our confinement, too."

Elijah and Klaus both turned to her.

"Well," she said, turning to Klaus. "I was going to ask if you mind Bonnie and Caroline staying over tonight? They're heading back early and Care wants a girls night. Bonnie's mom left her again and she's understandably a bit upset. I was also going to ask if I could use the oven to make brownies?"

"You can cook?" Klaus asked.

"No, not really," she said. "I mean, I can fry eggs and bacon and I can bake, but anything else more complex than putting on a microwave dinner and it's charcol."

Klaus laughed, then gestured to the oven. "Have at it then, love. Are your brownies any good?"

"Oh yeah, they're good!"

Elijah smiled, he took his coat off and rolled up his shirt sleeves. "Well in that case then, lovely Elena, I cannot wait to sample them." he said, when he finished. "I'll help, put me to work."

She smiled, "sure. Were you helping, too?" She asked Klaus.

"Nah, but if we are having guests tonight, I should start dinner." Klaus pulled a heap of chicken breasts out of the freezer and then started peeling potatoes.

Elena and Elijah started on the brownies, getting the utensils and ingredients out. She got Elijah to add the dry ingredients together in a large mixing bowl. She melted butter and then cracked the eggs into the mix. She was just adding the chocolate chips and almonds, while Elijah lined a tray with baking paper.

Elijah had a bit of cocoa on his cheek, "Um, Elijah, you have a little something there." She pointed to his face, trying not to laugh, a small giggle escaped.

He frowned at her. "Oh, you find this funny, do you?" He asked, coming closer and swipping flour on her nose.

"You did not not just do that." She tried to look upset, crossing her arms.

"Oh, yes, lovely Elena, I do believe I just did." He smirked at her and she felt her insides turn to mush.

"This means war," she dipped finger in the bowl.

That was when it hit her just how dangerous staying here was. Not to her physically, or to her life, but that was the moment she realized she was falling in love with Elijah. He was so easy to be around, she felt safe and she could be herself. There was no need to hide or be defensive.

She was so afraid it would all end in heart break, though.

Despite all that, she had a large smile on her face and she giggled loudly, fighting a losing battle to try to smear a bit of chocolate on the Orignal.

Elijah had her two wrists trapped in his hands, smiling at her. Even without vampire strenght, he was a lot more physically strong than her.

"I've got you now, Elena."

"Can you two be revolting elsewhere?" Klaus said as he put parboiled potatoes and stuffed chicken breasts in the fridge.

"Don't be bitter, Niklaus," Elijah said, trying to stop Elena from getting him with a dollop of batter. "How about we just put the mix in the oven, Elena?"

"Fine," she said, poking her tongue at him and then licking her finger, sucking the batter off. "Ruin my fun."

Elijah watched the digit disappear into her month with avid fascination, before he shook his head, vigorously, to get back on task. He was tempted to poke his tongue back, despite how childish it would be. That or lick her finger clean himself.

* * *

After putting the brownies in the oven, cleaning their mess and themselves, Elena sat on a bench while Elijah leaned against the counter opposite her. Klaus had cleared out to areas unknown, leaving the two of them with the big, fat, pink elephant.

"So," Elena started, at the same moment Elijah said, "well."

They both trailed off awkwardly.

"You go," Elena said.

"No, I insist, ladies first," Elijah made a small bow of his head to her.

"Alright, um, okay. I just wanted to ask," she stopped, what was she going to say? "I mean,- shit, I don't really know. What's... what's going on between us, Elijah? What are we doing? I don't really know where to start, I'm so confused."

"I am sorry," he said, stepping closer to her. "I did not mean to confuse you, Elena. I did not mean to do anything to you, actually. Apparently, my will power is not as strong as some may give it credit for."

"What do you mean? I just want you to tell me were I stand. You've been all over the place lately, hot one minute, cold the next. You're flirting with me and teasing me and touching me, but then yesterday you said you didn't want to ruin our friendship. And you act jealous when Kol does sexual inuendos and you're winking and staring and... gah! I don't know what you're doing to me. It's giving me whiplash. It's driving me insane!"

"What I mean, my lovely Elena, is that all those months ago, when I told you I would not make the mistake of caring for another doppleganger, I lied. I cared for you even then, far more than my pride will allow me to admit. But, I had no place is your life at the time, so I made myself content to be a support, a friend."

"What? What do you mean you lied to me?"

"You are a beautiful, young woman, Elena. I had not failed to notice. But beyond that, you, the very essence that makes you who your are, it called to me. I tried to deny what I felt, tried to see you as only a means to an end, then as nothing more than an acquaintance, but it was impossible." He took another step closer, he was practically flush with her knees.

"You have this goodness inside you. It is from there that your compassion and courage and determination comes from. I just wanted to be a part of that. I was content to stay there, on the sidelines, until now." She had he head facing down, eyes downcast, embarrassed that someone would speak of her with such reverence. He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her face up so she could not help but meet his eyes.

"Elijah, what are you saying?" She whispered, from what she was hearing, it sounded like he may return her sentiments, maybe even more than her own. But she had to be sure, though. Her heart was pounding.

"This past week has been my undoing. My carefully constructed persona slips in your presence and I cannot help but be a little more free. And I find don't want to hold back anymore." His hand is now laying on her cheek, their faces only inches apart. She can feel his breath fan her face when he exhales.

"I think I've always felt something for you, too." She said, softly, his hazel brown eyes starring into her own deep brown. "I just never realized how stong those feeling were, until now. It's just," she trailed off, looking away and his face dropped a little, "I'm not sure acting on them is wise. There is so much going on right now, what could we possibly wish to achieve? Even outside of all this, you're a thousand year old Original Vampire whose hybrid brother wants to use my doppleganger blood to sire an army. And you mom wants to kill us. I just want to know how we could ever work."

He placed his index and middle fingers over her mouth, cutting her off. "My lovely Elena, in this very moment, I am just a man who is staring at a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman I very much want to kiss right now, more than anything."

"Elijah, we can't, we're-..."

He silences her with his mouth. Her eyes go wide and as her mind catches up, they drift shut. His lips are slow and passionate and she's never been kissed like this before. With so much feeling, so much emotion. He swipes his tongue across her bottom lip and she opens her mouth, to invite his invasion. _This is so much better than my dream._ _How is it possible to feel everything, all at once?_ One of Elijah's hands is still on face, the other on her hip. Her hands are gripping his jacket collar and he's moved so he is now standing between her knees. He breaks away, with one last kiss to her mouth, when the need to breathe becomes too much. The pad of his thumb strocking her chin, his forehead rests against her's.

"Wow," Elena breathes, her eyes fluttering open and she is grinning at him, dazed. "Why have we never done that before?"

"I have no idea," he smiles at her and goes in for another kiss. "But we are most definitely going to do it again, right now." Just as their lips meet, the timer on the oven goes off and there is a knock on the front door.

He moves back and she jumps off the bench. They laugh and it's not awkward, it wonderful and liberating.

"Saved by the bell," she remarks and goes to get the browines out, while he went to answer the door, fixing his coat collar as he leaves the room.

"To be continued..." He says to her over his shoulder as he exits the kitchen, sending her a grin that makes her knees go weak.

Elena set the tray on the bench and got a knife to cut the cake into pieces. If left to set, the top would crack when cut. She also dusted the top with plain icing sugar and left it to cool.

Klaus was standing at the open door inviting a statuesque redhead inside. She was tall and beautiful and when she saw Finn coming down the stairs with Elijah, she flashed to stand right in front of the eldest Original brother, throwing herselt into his arms, smiling. They both fell back.

"Sage?" Finn asked and there was none of the cold, detached, indifference in his voice that Elena had come to associate with him.

"I've missed you so much, Finn!" They embraced and Elena felt uncomfortable being witness to a reunion nine centuries in the making. She took the other stairscase up to her room.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie would not be here for several more hours. Elena had only been in her bedroom for a minute or two when the door opened and Elijah entered, without knocking. He clicked the lock and walked to her and still not saying anything and attached his mouth to her's.

"Hello, there," he murmers when they finish.

"Hello, back," she smile. There is a nagging in the back of her mind. "What are we doing, Elijah?"

"We're taking this one day at a time," he kisses her again. "I could easily become addicted to your kisses."

"What about your family? I foresee Klaus and Rebekah having a problem and Kol's relentless teasing."

"They don't need to know, at least not yet. Besides, what business is it of any of their's what we do with our time?"

Elena found she couldn't resist him. So that was how they spent the next hour, kissing and talking and smiling and it was great.

* * *

Elena was napping on the bed when the door was burst open. Caroline and Bonnie entered, shaking her awake. The last thing she remembers is dozing off with Elijah after making out, he must have left her to sleep.

"Hey," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "you guys are here? How are you, Bon?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, at least not yet." Bonnie seats herself on the corner of the bed. "Want I do want, though, is some of those brownies we saw in the kitchen when we dropped the ice cream in the freezer. And I want to watch cheesy chick-flicks and hang out with my girls."

"I think that can be arranged," Caroline said, smiling. "Now get your lazy ass out of bed, Elena."

"Alright, gee. Leave me alone, I'm hungover, okay! And I didn't have the best sleep last night!" Elena got out of the bed, throwing off the blanket Elijah must have placed on her. "Just chuck your stuff where ever. And I wanted to ask, would it be okay if I invited Rebekah? She probably won't join, but I wanted to ask anyway."

"I don't know, Elena," Bonnie said.

"She's actually not that bad, I've spoken to her a few times over the last few days, I think she might be lonely." Elena looked at her friends.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at eachother. "Fine," Bonnie said, "you can ask."

"Yeah, so Damon called us to say you had a pajama party with the Originals last night, with alcohol." Caroline said, changing the subject, following Elena down the hall.

"What was their poison?" Bonnie asked, just behind Caroline. "Three hundred year old wine?"

"No, actually," Elena truned around, she wanted to see their reactions to this. "It was normal tequlia, with lemons and salt. Let me tell you, drunk Originals are very different to sober ones."

Their faces did not disappoint. Elena laughed, entering the kitchen and going straight to the brownies.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? Review and tell me.**

 **Next time, girls night! What's your chick-flick favourite for a girls night? Mine is probably** **anything Jane Austin, and not just the regency ones, I love the modern adptions, too, like Clueless and Bride and Prejudice (the first movie I saw Daniel Gillies in).**

 **Just curious, who do you guys like best with Rebekah? Personally, I'm not fussy, her and Stefan were cute but the relationship between them is a little awkward because of circumstances. Her and Matt had a really great dynamic but it was only ever a 'holiday' thing. I did really enjoy the history she had with Marcel in The Orignals, too.**

 **There may be a few time skips over the rest of the time the Originals are human.**

 **Also, what should I do with Finn? I loved the sweetness between him and Sage in TVD but I also loved his vendetta in TO.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I had surgery the other day. Not fun, but at least it was only a day procedure, I was in and out of hospital in eight hours.**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems jumpy, I'm trying to hurry on the human time, so we can get to the Esther vs her children.**

 **Once again, I don't own TVD.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Seven

It had happened, he had her in his arms and Elijah could barely believe it. Elena had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder, snuggled into his side. She was so beautiful, so pure and while he knew he did not deserve her, it would be a cold day in hell before gave her up. Not now that he knows what it is like to have her.

Elijah brushes the hair off her face, _"ek ann þér,"_ he whispers. He has not spoken the old language in centuries, but felt that this was right. He places a kiss to her forehead, then gently removed his trapped arm and covers her with the blanket.

He should probably leave her room, before her friends get here.

* * *

Elijah finds his younger brothers and sister making up a tray of food in the kitchen. If he didn't know any better, he would say that they were planning on seducing someone.

"What are the three of you up to?" He asks, pointing to the chilling champagne bottle, flutes, fondue pot and skewers. Klaus is cutting a loaf of crutsy bread, Rebekah are laying out various vegetables and meats and Kol was dipping stawberries into melted chocolate, then putting them aside to set.

"This is not for us, brother," Klaus said, adding the bread to the plated vegetables. "It's for our suicidal big brother and his lady love. Kol found the unlinking spell, it needs blood willingly given by all bound parties to work."

"Ah, so you all plan to keep Finn happy and show him a reason to live, yes?" Sitting down on a stool, one hand in his pocket, his eyebrow raised in amusement. "And all this... will make him compliant?"

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" Rebekah asked him.

"Oh, I'm not denying that," Elijah said. "It's just this feels a little... odd to me. You are effectively attempting to bribe our brother with sex."

"Sex bribes work, Eli. Always have, always will," replied Kol. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

"Where have you been, by the way?" Klaus asks Elijah, his smirk all too telling. "Anything else need _to be continued_?"

Elijah's face remained impassive, "I'm afraid, Niklaus, that I haven't the slightest idea what mean." He reached out and grabbed a stawberry from Kol, bitting into it. "Mmm, I'm sure Finn will appreciate the effort we are all investing into his love life."

* * *

The brownies were good. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were munching on them, when Kol entered. He walked up behind Bonnie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Evening, little witch. I missed you, Vakker."

"Kol, delightful as ever." Bonnie said, "can you let go of me, please?"

"Sure, darling, but only if Ellie will promise to make those," he pointed to the brownies, "for me all the time."

* * *

"Caroline could not believe Elena. Why did she have to be the one to ask Klaus if they could use the living room with the big television?

"It's because the guy is totally in love with you," Elena had said.

"I don't like him," Bonnie had added, "but I gotta agree with Elena here. Klaus is gaga for you. What was it he said? 'I fancy you, Caroline'." The witch finished it with a bad British accent, copping a pillow to the face from the blond.

So here she was, about to talk to the Original Hybrid himself.

"Um, Klaus," she asks, nervously, "Could we use your lounge room to watch some movies?"

Klaus's attention had been on the baby vampire since he heard her outside his office door.

" _As you wish_ , Caroline," he said, and got the immense satisfaction of seeing Caroline's eyes widen when she recognized the quote. He smiled, he would have to thank Elena for the tip about Caroline's favourite movie. Or maybe he just wouldn't bring up that he knew what she and his brother were doing in the kitchen earlier. Nah, teasing Elijah would be too much fun.

* * *

"So," Elena said, looking at her best friends. They were in her room after dinner. She had spent the whole meal playing footsies under the table with Elijah and it had been hard not to smile or sigh. She had to come clean to them, for one they told each other everythin and for two, she just needed to tell someone. "I may have done something today that you, both, may not be too happy with me about."

"What happened, Elena?" Caroline asked.

"I may have realized I'm having feeling for Elijah." She figured she would ease them into it. "And I may have made out with him in the kitchen today." Or maybe not.

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

"Don't tell anyone, please?" Elena begged. "We're not even really together as far as I know, we've just made out a few times, but he makes me happy."

"What happened to Stefan and Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan and I, too much has happened. I don't see us coming back from that and more importantly, I don't think I want to." Elena said, she always knew Caroline would be the more accepting, Bonnie was still speachless. "And Damon has feelings for me that I can't and don't return, even if I wanted to. Plus, I refuse to be another Katherine and drive them apart, they need to realize that family is much more important. "

"What are you going to do when Klaus and Elijah fight over you? It won't be for the same reasons as Stefan and Damon, but it'll still be messy and you'll still be in the middle. Is this what you want, Elena?" Bonnie asked, "I'm not going to pretend like I'm jumping for joy, I don't particularly like Elijah but you're like my sister and if Elijah makes you happy, well, I guess I'm here for you."

"I'm here too, 'Lena." Caroline said, pulling both other girls into a group hug.

"Would this be a good time to say I might be falling in love with him?"

It had taken a lot of explaining on Elena's part before Bonnie and Caroline had calmed down. Thankfully, it had ended in Elena swearing them both to secrecy and them saying that whatever makes Elena happy they would support, so long as no one got hurt.

* * *

"So, what exactly does one do on a girls night?" Rebekah asked, from the door of the living room where Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were spread out on the couches, with open tubs of ice cream. The female Orignial had turned down Elena's offer initially, but gave in out of curiosity, longing and loneliness.

"We eat junk food," Elena told Rebekah, "gossip, have makeovers, watch girly movies and no boys are allowed. And despite what Kol seems to think, we will most definitely not be having pillow fights in our underwear or practice kissing with eachother!"

They laughed. (Elsewhere, Kol felt extremely disappointed for some unknown reason.)

"That sounds like fun, I've never had a lot of girl friends before," Rebekah said, wistfully, sitting on the sofa and accepting the frozen dessert Bonnie passed her. "So I've never really had a girls night, plus I don't get to watch many movies that aren't male centric, since I have four brothers."

Caroline's jaw dropped. "Oh, you poor thing. That changes tonight. You can pick first movie. We have," she held up the stack of DVDs, laying them on the coffee table so Rebekah could see the covers, "Clueless, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, The Princess Bride, Love Actually, Pretty Woman, 10 Things I Hate About You and The Notebook."

Rebekah asked them which movie they think they should watch and got three different answers.

"Clueless," said Elena.

"The Princess Bride," yelled Caroline.

"The Notebook," was Bonnie's choice.

Rebekah chose 10 Things I Hate About You.

Elena wounld not call Rebekah a friend, but by the time they went to bed, they were definitely were warming up to each other.

* * *

"Fancy a game, brother?" Klaus asks Elijah, gesturing to the pool table in the games room.

"Why not," Elijah said.

Kol was on the couch by the side of the room playing some violent video game on Jeremy's Playstation. "I got winner," he called, before making his player rip the legs off some opponent and going back into his own little world, ignoring his brothers.

"So," Klaus said, breaking, "have fun this afternoon? What were you doing with the 'lovely Elena'?"

"Niklaus," Elijah warned, glancing at Kol, who was yelling at the TV, before sinking a big. "If you want to say something, say it."

"What are you doing, Elijah?" Klaus watched as Elijah missed the next shot, then took his turn, sinking a ball. "Just because you are stupid enough to have fallen for another one, doesn't change my plans for her, when this is all over. Elena needs to grow up and marry, I need to ensure her blood will continue."

"We are not having that discussion now, Niklaus," Elijah replied. "But, why don't you answer me this, why do you need an endless supply of hybrids? You have family."

The pool game was abandoned. Kol paused his game, turning his attention to his brothers bickering.

"I don't always have family." Klaus took a drink from his tumbler.

"That's because you chuck a tantrum and dagger us for a few decades every now and then. You have no one to blame but yourself." Kol said, looking from Klaus to Elijah. "What brought this on, I thought you two were just playing pool?"

"We were, Kol," Elijah said, sighing and laying the cue down on the pool table. "Our brother, here, was voicing his displeasure in matters he has no business even knowing of. Not to mention his continued quest to create a race of sired hybrids to do his biddings."

"Dude," Kol said, "what's wrong with us? Is your regular family of Original vampires not good enough for you?"

"My hybrids are there to eliminate my enermies, nothing more. But I will admit that for once it is nice to not be the only one of my species. Also, Kol, I was just talking to our brother about what he and our resident doppleganger were doing today."

"What were you and Eliie doing?" Kol asked, going back to the game, now the crisis was averted. He didn't really care what his brother and friend did, it was only a matter of time before they fell into bed together, in his mind. And it was none of his business, anyway. He just looked foreward to the teasing he would get to do.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned with, Kol. Now, Niklaus, unless you have anything better to do, I think I'll retire for the night."

* * *

On Sunday Kol gave Bonnie a copy of the unlinking spell and they both agreed that the ritual would have to wait until after the next full moon, since a lot of blood was needed. He also asked if Bonnie would be willing to help him on a project that he started one hundred years ago, back in New Orleans.

"What project?" The witch asked.

"It's nothing bad, Vakker, I swear. It's just that last night I realized that maybe Nik hasn't changed as much as we may have wanted to believe." Kol told her, making sure that there were no eavesdroppers.

"Kol, you're not making much sense." Bonnie plopped down on Kol's bed.

"Look, all I'm asking is that when this mess with mother is over, you help me turn one of those silver daggers Nik likes to shove into mine and my siblings chests, gold. That way they should work on him. Just in case we need it."

"That's your project? I'm in."

"We've got to be careful, though. This is the reason I was daggered back in 1914."

 _Maybe Kol wasn't so bad,_ Bonnie thought.

* * *

"Caroline," Klaus called to her as she and Bonnie got ready to leave.

"What Klaus?" Caroline turned to face him as he jogged to the car.

"I overheard you girls last night talking about your favourite movies, I wanted to give you something." He holds out a hard cover book with a beautiful pitcure in the front. "You said your favourite movie is The Princess Bride and that you've never gotten the chance to read the book version. Well, love, here."

"Thank you, Klaus." Caroline grabbed the book of him and got in the car, ignoring the flutterings in her belly.

* * *

As soon as her friends had gone down the drive, Elena was knocking on Elijah's bedroom door. He opened it and stepped aside, letting her in and closing the door behind her.

"I've missed you," Elijah said to Elena, closing the space between them, giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"And I've missed you," she told him back, running her hand up his chest. "I told Bonnie and Caroline about us, I hope that's alright?

"So long as you have no problem with them knowing, my dear. Though, I should warn you, Elena, that Klaus knows about us, too. I'm not sure how." Elena had been leaning up to kiss him again, when Elijah told her this and she pulled back, abruptly.

"That's not good," she said. "Was he really upset?"

"Probably. Although I must admit, I am not sure. At first he was teasing, then it turned into him reminding me that he still needed your blood for his hybrids. He also did not fail to _subtly_ let me know that he wants you to eventually marry and procreate."

"I won't be procreating now or ever," Elena said, her tone definite. "Sure, once upon a time, I might've liked to have kids, but I won't force my curse on my decendents. The doppleganger line ends with me, Klaus can go and fuck himself on that, for all I care."

"My brother always was quite delusional," Elijah smiled, leaning in closer, again. "But there is no need for a lady to sully her mouth with such language, do not make me have to wash it out."

He was teasing her. Two could play that game. "You know, swearing is not the only thing I can sully my mouth with." She almost regret saying something so blatantly sexual to him when his eyebrows rose, that is, until she saw his smirk.

"Oh, really?" He crooned, his deep voice sounding impossibly sexy. "Perhaps I'll ask for a demonstration sometime, my lovely Elena."

He kissed her then and pulled her to him. Elena thought that being stuck with Elijah for the next three weeks may not be so bad, after all.

"Perhaps I'll give you one."

* * *

The next week passed by rather slowly. On Monday, Elena called Stefan and wished him a 'Happy Birthday'. Stefan told her that he and Damon had left town for a bit and were on a brotherly bonding road trip.

On Tuesday, Finn and Sage finally emerged from Finn's room. They still both kept to themselves, though, taking meals in his room and Sage leaving every other day to feed.

Also on Tuesday night, Elena had started to get strange dreams, they were about Wickery bridge and a large tree. She would see each of the Originals and hear Esther's voice telling her that her children were abominations and that the witch needed to right her wrong. Elena usually woke in a cold sweat, and hadn't mentioned the dreams to anyone, yet, afraid they would have a deeper meaning.

On Wednesday, not only was Elena in a bad mood from not having had much sleep and getting her unwanted monthly visitor, but Caroline and Bonnie gave her some bad news.

"It's Alaric," Bonnie said, reaching out to grab Elena's hand. "He's the one that's been killing the council members. Dr Fell caught him, he's developed some kind of evil alter-ego."

"When did this happen?" Elena asked, "I mean, how did this even happen? What did Ric do?"

"Bonnie did a spell," Caroline told her, putting a comforting hand on Elena's shoulder. "The spirits think it has something to do with the amount of times he's died. That's all we know, Elena. My mom has him locked away for his own good right now."

"I need to see him," the doppleganger said, "I have to see him." Elena made to stand up.

"Elena you can't, this is just the opportunity Esther would take advantage of." Bonnie held Elena's hand tighter, stopping her from going anywhere. "Just wait it out, two and a half more weeks."

"Dr Fell is looking into it," Caroline said.

* * *

That night, when Elena couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned. For one, she was dreading the dream she knew she would get and two she was worried about Ric. Elena threw off the covers and padded quietly out into the hall. She paused at Elijah's door and debated on if she should knock. Eventually she did and a sleepy Elijah answered the door a minute later, dressed for bed.

"Elena," he muttered, "what's wrong?"

Elena didn't say anything, she just pushed forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and cried.

"Hey now, shh, it's alright. I've got you, Elena." Elijah had stumbled back, slightly, before steadying himself and pushing the door closed. "Come on, what is the matter?" One of his arms wrapped around her shoulder and the other held her head into his chest.

Elijah led he back to the bed and lay down, Elena curled up into his side.

"What is the matter?" He repeated, "Did your friends give you some bad news this afternoon?"

"It's Ric," she sobbed, "something is wrong with Ric. Bonnie and C-c-caroline told me he's losing his mind. He's the one that-that has been ki-killing the council members, only it's not... it's not him, it's some spilt personality. I can't lose anyone else, Elijah. I just can't."

"I can't promise you won't ever lose anyone, lovely Elena, but I will give you my word that I'll do my best to help you protect the ones you care for." He kissed the top of her head and held her closer while she cried.

"You know, you're on that list, too," she said. "I don't want to lose you, either."

Elijah didn't say anything as Elena fell asleep. He would not lose her, he could not lose her.

* * *

Thursday night at dinner, Elena told the Mikaelson siblings about her dreams.

"How much blood did mother take from you, Ellie?" Kol asked.

"A few drops, no more than three or four," she told them.

"That's about two or three too many," Rebekah said. "Maybe mother kept the leftover blood and is channeling you with it. Your blood is innately magical. These dreams could be you siphoning her thoughts, when she channels you, kind of like you subconsciously fighting back. But what's Wickery Bridge got to do with it?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that might be where the white oak tree ended up. If Esther's focusing on it, it's got to mean something, right?" Elena said, "don't quote me on that, though. I can't be sure, so we will still have to wait and look into the records in town."

"Well, that would be incredibly convenient, if this were the case. It would eliminate one such worry from our plate." Elijah placed a hand on her forearm and smiled at her.

"I do believe you've just saved us a bit of trouble, love." Klaus said, he had been keeping his distance from Elena this past few days, since Elijah had told her Klaus knew of them. "Do you happen to know what year the bridge was built in, by chance?"

"I think it was early last century, 1910 or 12 or something."

* * *

Elena had thought nothing suspicious of Stefan and Damon's departure until late Sunday afternoon, when Jeremy showed up on the doorstep of Klaus's mansion, having been just brought back to Mystic Falls with the Salvatores.

It was Kol who answered the door, "who are you?" He asked, rather rudely.

"I'm here for Elena, where is she?" Jeremy said, trying to push past Kol.

"What do you want with Ellie?" Kol held up his arm, stopping Jeremy from getting inside.

"Look, man, just get my sister. I need to know she's okay? 'Cause last I checked, most of this family has screwed her over and I have to see she's alright. She's all I've got left." Jeremy got a closer look at Kol, "you must be one of the Originals, right? You look a bit like Elijah."

"I am, Kol Mikaelson," he held out his hand, "and you must be Jeremy? Sorry bout the questions, mate, we're a bit on edge here. Ellie should be in her room, I'll show you up. Oh and by the way, that Playstation is your's?" Jeremy nodded, "it's awesome, I got it set up in Nik's games room, we'll play later, yeah?"

"Ah, sure," Jeremy answered, slowly, his eyebrows together, frowning. They were getting to the first landing, now.

"Don't be like that, no one will play with me, anymore. Nik gets pissed when he loses, Bekah can't play for shit, Eli won't even try and Finny's been locked in his room all week, fucking Sage. I swear, it's like the guy's been abstinent for nine hundred years." Kol laughs at his own joke, it goes right over Jeremy's head. "And Ellie is almost as bad as Bex."

"Ellie, you mean Elena? She told me you gave her a nickname. Yeah, my sister sucks at video games." Kol didn't seem too bad, not anything like what Damon told Jeremy he was like.

"That she does, mate, that she does." They were at Elena's bedroom now. Kol knocks, but doesn't wait and opens the door. He immediately wishes he had waited. On the bed in a tangle of limbs is Elena and Elijah. It's hard to tell who is who, they are attached at the mouth and are, thankfully, still mostly dressed.

"Well, looks like we're interrupting something," Kol says to Jeremy, turning away from the room.

"Oh, my God, I need brain bleach!" Jeremy throws his hand up over his eyes.

The couple on the bed break apart, "Kol, get ou-..."

"Jeremy?"

* * *

"I thought walking in on Elena and Stefan making out had been awkward..." Jeremy threw back the shot Kol gave him, they had fled the room upstairs where they had seen their siblings kissing and gathered in s sitting room of some kind. "Apparently, it's much worse if you walk in with another person and that person just happens to be siblings with the one exchanging saliva with your sibling."

"You said it," Kol passed Jeremy nother shot, which was promtly drunk, too.

The door opened and Elena ran in, hugging her brother, tears running down her face. Thankfully, she had put her shirt back on.

"What are you doing here, Jer?" She asks, "I thought I told you to stay in Denver. Mystic Falls is too dangerous right now."

"Hey, don't you go lecturing me, Elena!" Jeremy said. "And as to why I'm back, well you can thank Damon. He and Stefan came saw me on Wednesday night, they wanted me to contact that vampire that died from a werewolf bite, Rose."

"They didn't? Oh, I'm going to kill them," Elena ground out.

Kol shuffled back out the door, "I think I'll leave you Gilberts to chat."

"They wanted you to ask Rose who sired her, right?" Elena was mad, how dare they go behind her back and involve Jeremy? And to look into something that they know they shouldn't've? So what, did the Salvatores just plan to kill all other Originals except the originator of their bloodline?

"They did," Jeremy answered, "some vampire named Mary something, Damon called her 'Scary Mary', sired Rose and she was created by Klaus in the thirteenth century. They were majorly pissed when they found that out."

"And now you're back," she said.

"And now I'm back." Jeremy took a seat on a sofa, "So, what to tell me what's going on between you and Elijah? No details, I just want to know what's going on."

"Um, well, I mean, that is to say, he and I... You know what, let's not do this? I like Elijah and he means something to me." Elena sat next to her brother. "We're just seeing what exactly that is. But you can't tell anyone!"

"Wasn't planning on it. Can you imagine how Damon is going to react?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kol was upstairs with Elijah.

"So, brother, when you going to tell me you and Ellie were playing tonsil hockey? What's the go with you two? Is this what Nik was teasing you about the last week?"

"I was not aware, Kol, that you needed to be informed about everything in mine and Elena's life? Tell me, brother, what makes you entitled to this information?" Elijah had also straightened his outfit and redone the buttons. His hair was still a bit of a mess, though.

"Ellie is my friend and you are my brother." Kol said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If you guys make eachother happy, it's my right to not only tease the shit out of you both, but I want to be happy for you, as well."

"Well, I'm glad you can at least be a little mature."

* * *

 **'ek ann þér' means 'I love you' in Norse. At least from the translation I found.**

 **Yay, Jeremy is back!**

 **I would like to state, Elejah haven't had sexy time, yet. You guys will know when they have sexy time!**

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**There is a little naughty Elejah activity in this chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

 **I just thought I would address the fact that Elena and co. are a year older because Elena would be missing a month of school and that isn't going to work. If you miss a month of school in your senior year, you'll probably end up repeating.**

 **I don't own TVD.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Eight

Jeremy had moved in with Matt for the time being, but he was still coming around the Mikaelson's every day, he had also become quick friends with Kol. They enjoyed playing violent video games against each other. The Gilbert house would be staying empty for now, as everyone agreed it would be too dangerous for Jeremy to stay there. Alaric was locked up, Jeremy had been to see him before heading to the Mikaelson's and he had told Elena that while there were moments where he was the old Alaric, mostly he was filled with hate. Dr Fell had found something in a journal of Samantha Gilbert, an ancestor of Elena and Jeremy, who went insane in 1912 and killed people in town. She forgot about it and was locked in an asylum and confessed years later.

Bonnie had organized some magical herbs that will help suppress his alter-ego, so long as he takes them, he should be fine. Alaric still felt it best to stay away, just in case.

The fact that the Salvatores had been looking into their sire line meant that they hoped to find a way to kill the Originals, without killing themselves. This worried the Originals, since they knew that there was a very good chance that there was a whole bridge out there made of the only wood that could kill them. And they only had the protection of the house for the next two weeks.

"I say we just kill them and be done with it." Kol said, throwing his legs up on the couch.

"I would recommend that, but Elena considers them to be friends and I promised to help protect the people she cares for." There was no love lost between Elijah and the Salvatores, he showed his distaste in his facial expression.

"You have a habit of promising things at very inconvenient times, Elijah," Rebekah said.

"Don't let Elijah bother you, Bekah. He probably thinks Elena will cut him off if he goes after her friends." Klaus had been leaving sutbtle hints to the rest of his siblings all week, hoping they would catch on and help him with getting on Elijah's nerves.

"Cut him off from what, Nik?" Rebekah asked, not sure how she felt about what Klaus was implying.

"If we're going by what Jeremy and I walked in on yesterday, then I think Eli has it all sorted." Kol shot his brother a wink. "He and Ellie were looking very occupied. Both our big bros are getting. It. On."

Elijah pursed his lips at his younger brothers, his eyes hardening.

"Seriously, Elijah? What are the dopplegangers to you, your weakness? You see one of them and all of a sudden you can't think with anything else but your libido." Rebekah had no idea what the draw with them was when it came to her brother.

"You are all acting like children," Elijah stated. "Besides, sister, I thought you and Elena were becoming friends?"

"I suppose we are, but it doesn't mean I want her screwing my brother!"

"Well, she's not," Elijah told Rebekah. "Not that it is any business of any of your's, but Elena and I have not been intimate. Now, can we please get back to the issue here?"

"You're not getting any? Dude, sucks to be you. Blue balls alert." Kol got a cushion to the face from Elijah for saying this. "Then again, we're not getting any either, at least you have the option there, bro."

"Okay, while I'll admit it's fun to rile Elijah up, since he's always so stoic," Klaus said. "We do have a matter at hand that needs our attention."

The conversation returned to the white oak tree and Wickery Bridge. It was decided that they would have to find a way to take care of the problem, somehow, before the full moon. They could not risk the possibility of there being stakes that could kill them still out there once they returned to their vampire nature. The imformation should be found in Mystic Falls town library historical records. Elena, being from a founding family could ask to look at them. The only problem was getting in and out without Esther knowing.

"I'll help," a voice said from the doorway, it was Sage. "I waited nine hundred years for Finn, I'm not about to let him die now. If you find out the bridge is made of white oak, I'll destroy it. In fact, I'll destory it tonight anyway, just in case."

"That's really not ness-..." Elijah had started to say.

"You still look into it when you can, Elijah. We could still be wrong, and white oak could still be out there," said Sage. "But I was going out to feed, right now. I could have that bridge gone by morning."

Well, I don't know about you, Sage," Kol said, smirking and looking positively evil, "but I do love a good bonfire."

* * *

Elena will be knocking on his door any moment now. She had been sleeping in his bed every night for the last five nights. Just sleeping. Elijah is not complaining, in fact he rather enjoys it. Feeling her so close, waking up to her still sleeping face, holding her at night. _Wow, he's got it bad_. If only she did not do the things she did while sleeping. Elijah had found some of her noices cute, but the moans and her moving around, grinding her bottom into his groin and laying her head on his chest, while her leg was thrown over his, was driving him mad. He awoke every morning wound so tightly that he was surprised he had not fallen victim to a juvenile wank in the shower.

Elena doesn't knock tonight, just opens the door and steps in. She meets his eye and smiles, nervously, "you're sure you don't mind me staying in here, again?"

"Of course not, Elena." He kisses her and gestures to the bed, she sits. "I was just about to tell you, we need to take a trip into town tomorrow."

"Really? How are we going to pull this off?" She's quite surprised that any of the Originals would risk leaving the house while so vulnerable.

"Sage should have destroyed the foundation of the old Wickery Bridge by now," he tells her. "We just need to check if any of the wood was make into anything else. Your family being founders should be able to pull a few strings in the search."

"Okay, so what, we have to do it quickly, right?"

"Exactly," he nods. "We'll leave here at 9am and be back by lunch. I'm just going to change for bed," he heads for the ensuite, some clothes over his arm. At the door, he turns to her, "and Rebekah now knows about us."

"What?"

* * *

Elena had not slept a night in her room since last Wednesday. It was now Monday. She had taken to spending the night in Elijah's bed and tonight was no different. Elena was watching a movie on her laptop with headphones, but found she could not give the screen the attention it needed for her to get what was going on in the story. She sighed, closing the computer and set it on the bedside table. Elijah was laying next to her, his full attention was on the book he was reading and her attention was on his lack of clothing. Elena had been very happy to learn that Elijah liked to sleep with just his pants on. She had taken to wearing tank tops instead of tees, so that when he held her, there was a lot of skin on skin.

Elena needs to distract herself, she's anxious about tomorrow. No one has even left the property in over two weeks. Seeing Elijah next to her, looking slightly tense as well, she gets an idea.

Elena shuffles over to him and gives him a kiss on his cheek, then lays her head on his stomach, reaching up to draw lazy patterns on his torso. Elijah moves the hand not holding his book to her waist, his thumb stroking the exposed skin there. She ran her nail over his left nipple, watching it get hard then doing the same on the right. Elijah did not react and so Elena upped her game. She placed a kiss on his stomach, about an inch above his navel and then one an inch below it. He shivers, she smirks. She trails her fingers back over his chest.

"You should stop that, Elena," he warns, not looking up from his book, but the other hand of his, that was resting on her waist, travels lower and grips her hip a little tightly.

"Why?" She mutters, kissing his hip bone on one side, then moving to kiss the other. He lowers the book and and sets it aside. His meets her eyes and his look impossibly dark, clouded with lust.

"You're playing a dangerous game, my lovely Elena."

She pushes herself up and straddles him. Her lips are almost touching his, but not quite, "I like to play with danger," she whispers.

Elijah's hands, which had previously been on her hips, came up and grabbed her face, smashing their mouths together. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, his kiss swollowing the grasp she lets out when he grinds his hips up into her. She can feel his impressive size.

"I did warn you, my dear," he says, smirking at her smugly. She would have to wipe that look right off his face.

Elena goes to trail open mouthed kisses across his jaw and throat. His hands go back to her hips, then lower, gripping her backside, giving it a squeeze.

"You were saying..." she trails off when he moans. She is the one grinding now.

He growls and flips them, Elena wraps her legs around his hips.

"I was saying, my lovely, that you are playing a dangerous game and that you should've stopped while you were ahead." Elijah sounds breathless, but he still pushes Elena's hair out of the way, his lips and teeth nipping at the side of her neck. His left hand slides under her top and brushes the underside of her breast.

They were reaching the point of no return. Elena and Elijah had not yet been intimate, in fact they had not even been this far, yet. That was not for lack of wanting to, though. For one, until yesterday, it had been that time of the month for Elena and two Elijah told Elena he did not want to lose himself in a moment of impulsive passion with her, he very much planned to savour the exprience. Make the most of it. Elena knew there would be no sex with him tonight, but that didn't mean that there would have to be nothing...

Using as much strenght as she could, Elena curled her feet down around his thighs and flipped them again, so she was back to straddling him. He rips her shirt over her head and his eyes go straight to her boobs. He is a typical man in that aspect, his hands come up and cup them.

"I don't want to stop," Elena tells him, "and I don't think you want me to stop, either." She kisses his Adam's apple and then down his chest and stomach, tracing it with her tongue as she goes. "Please, Elijah, tell me I can keep going? I want to make you feel good," she says, when she reaches the waistband of his pants.

Elijah is propped up on his elbows, looking down at her intently. His eyes are black as coal and slightly out of focus.

"Far be it for me to deny you something you so want, my lovely Elena." He barely gets his words out before she's releasing his manhood, it springs free, already erect. She has always thought penises look sort of weird, but the only word she can think of to describe his is glorious. She was right earlier, about his impressive size.

"You're still far to articulate for my liking," she said, licking him from base to tip. "I think I'm going to have to make you into a mumbling mess."

As soon as her wet, little tongue touched him, Elijah threw his head back and groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. He forced himself to keep looking at Elena, though. He wanted to see himself disappear into her mouth. It had been way too long since Elijah had indulged in carnal pleasures, since before he had met Elena in fact and he had planned to not engage in any until he had her. He just did not think it would be happening so soon.

Elena slowly slides the head into her mouth, lowering it down at an agonising pace. She used this time to relax the muscles and take Elijah's cock, in it's entirety, into her throat, surprising even herself that she could accommodate all of it. Feeling very proud of herself when she hears him start to moan and groan, she set a slow rhythm.

"Oh, fuck," Elijah bit out. "Elena, you... need you...faster! Go faster, now!" He demanded, threading his fingers into her hair and making her increase the bobbing. He would not last long, _but God, did it feel good!_ He could feel his release building up and his breathing became erratic. "Elena, you need to stop- oh God- I'm going to..."

Elena increased her ministrations and soon she felt his body stiffen beneath her. His seed filled her mouth and she swollowed.

"E-lena," Elijah grunted, as he finished.

Elena sits up on her feet, wiping her mouth with her index finger and thumb. "So, do you consider my mouth sufficiently _sullied,_ now?"

Elijah has barely reagined his breath, yet he had already pinned Elena back to the bed. She lets out a squeal and it turns into a moan when he begins to kiss her neck.

"Most definatly," he whispers into her ear, biting on her lobe. "My turn."

His mouth attaches it's self to her nipple. Pinching the other with his right hand, his left hand has gone under the elastic band on her pants, slipping into her underwear. The teasing is over is long over now. He pushes a finger into her, then another while his thumb finds her clit. She has to bite her lip to stop the scream that wants to escape.

"Scream, my lovely Elena. Scream for me," Elijah demands. Before she knows it, her pants and underwear are gone. "God, you're so beautiful," he says and then his tongue is where his thumb just was. Her legs thrown over his shoulders. She does scream, then. Meeting his eyes and he stares back at her, intensely. The lower part of his face is buried between her legs. She does not think she has ever seen anything so arousing.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God." She repeats over and over, throwing her head back. Her hands are in his hair or gripping the blanket as she thrashes about in pleasure.

He pushes her closer and closer to that glorious edge with every second. The coil in the pit of her stomach is growing tighter and she sees stars when it springs free. Elijah's name is echoed through the room, the vowels stretched out as she moans his name, her release spreading through her.

Elena could not move, she couldn't even think. Elijah helps her up the top of the bed and settles them both under the covers. He turns the light off, pulls her close to him and kisses her, deeply.

"You are amazing, Elena," he mutters into her ear, holding her close as he settles behind her. He places one last kiss on the nape of her neck, wrapping his arm around her.

"Mmm, you're pretty 'mazing, too." Elena mumbles, falling asleep.

"I love you," Elijah whispers into her hair, he too falling into slumber.

* * *

The next morning she and Elijah find themselves in the back of the town library, going through the histroical archives. Kol and Rebekah are there, too. They took a different car and are hiding out in another section, just in case there was trouble. It was nearing lunch and they were still having no luck.

"The tree must have been cut down by a private company or firm," Elijah concludes, packing up the documents and books they have on their table.

"I don't know any other family besides the Salvatores that made money with tree milling." Elena said, knowing that this imformation would not be particularly helpful. "It would just be our luck if it was kept in a private record at the Boarding House."

"Yes, that would be slightly problematic," Elijah said, looking at his watch. "Well, we are getting short on time, perhaps we should head back."

"Okay, let's just get this stuff away." Elena grabbed a stack of files and went to take them to the trolley. Her phone rang at that second, as if he knew that they had been discussing his family only just before, it was Stefan.

"Hello," she said, setting down the pile.

 _"Elena,"_ Stefan said. _"Want to tell me and Damon why Damon's friend Sage burned down Wickery Bridge last night?"_

"Wickery Bridge was bruned down?" Elena said. Elijah came up next to her, giving her an inquisitive look and nodding to the phone. 'It's Stefan,' she mouthed to him, holding her hand over the mouth piece. "Hold on a sec', Stefan, I just need to go to my room." She put her hand back over the reciever again and led Elijah out to the car. She turned the loud speaker on. "We're good now, Stefan, talk. So Sage distroyed Wickery Bridge?"

 _"Don't pretend like you don't know, Elena!"_ She heard Damon say in the background.

 _"What Damon meant to say was, Wickery Bridge was made in 1912, so we did some digging."_ Stefan cut his brother off, _"Turns out our family were very lucrative in the tree selling busniss back in the day."_

"What are you going on about?" Elena said, pretending she didn't know.

 _"Our biggest sell that year was an anchient white oak tree, a second white oak tree,"_ Damon snipped. _"It reached a very pretty penny and was sold to the town council to construct the bridge coming into town. Wickery Bridge."_

She and Elijah share a look at this, _her dreams had been right._

"There was another white oak? And Wickery Bridge was made out of it?"

 _"You mean, you didn't know?"_ Stefan asked, she could practically hear his confusion.

"No," she lied, "but that means that it's gone now. Was the tree made into anything else?" They had to make sure that there was no other way to kill an Original. It would kill most of her friends if Klaus died and she could not risk that. Not to mention even the thought of losing Elijah made her want to curl up into a ball and sob. _Boy, did she have it bad for him._

 _"Like we'd tell you,"_ Damon said, quietly. She almost didn't hear him.

 _"Not that we're aware of,"_ Stefan said, covering Damon's slip. _So there could still be more wood out there?_

"Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later."

 _"Wait, Elena. How are you going there?"_ Stefan asked, _"They're all treating you, well, not nicely, but okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm good. It's not so bad. Espically since Jeremy got here," she said. "I'll admit I was pissed off at you both to start with, but it's been nice having my brother back."

 _"That's good,"_ Stefan replied. _"Well, I'll let you go. But if you need us, just call, okay?"_

"Okay, bye Stefan. Bye Damon." The call ended.

"Well, it appears that we may have a problem," Elijah said. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Kol and Rebekah, who Elena could see getting into a car parked in front of them. "Kol and Rebekah will meet us at the house," he turned on the car and drove off.

* * *

"She is so lying to us," Damon said, to his brother, looking away from the window at the Mystic Grill. They could both just make out Elijah's car pulling out from being parked across the road, in front of the library. Elena and Elijah sitting inside.

"I know," Steffan said. "We have to get her away from them."

"Oh, so now you _care_ , huh Stef?" Damon demanded, finishing his bourbon, then promptly asking for another. "At least we still have the sign, that's twelve stakes to kill four Originals. We just need to find a witch to desiccate Klaus."

"Bonnie may help, but lately she's been all 'Kol this and Kol that'," said Stefan.

"True, what happened to Judgy McJudgy Pants and her hate of all vamps? Apparently it doesn't extend as far as the Psycho Original Brother. And Barbie has been spending too much time with the darling originator of our line. Plus, I didn't like how close Elena was to Mr Stiff." Damon finished his next drink and started on the next one.

"You don't think Elena is with Elijah, do you?" Stefan asks, worried. If Elena fell for Damon, he would accept it, eventually. Damon was his brother, after all, but he wasn't sure if he could handle her with anyone else.

"Nah, Elena's too smart to fall for all the Original crap they sprout." Damon had now abandoned the tumbler and just grabbed the bottle from the bar tender the next time he goes to refill the vampire's glass.

"But, she always had this connection with him, though." Stefan snatched the bourbon off his brother and took a large pull, himself.

"Shit, I forgot about that."

* * *

The driveway at Klaus's mansion was about a mile long. At the end of it, where it connects to the road, there is dense woodlands. Elijah had just turned onto the drive when Elena and him suddenly felt the band on their wrists heat up. After over two weeks, Elena had started to think that the piece of string would not need to be activated. Elijah swirved so not to hit someone standing in the middle of the drive and narrowly missed hitting a large tree just off the road. Elena turned in her seat, the seat belt digging into her neck. What she saw made her blood run cold. Esther slowly appreoched the car. The two inside, quickly got out ready to try and make a run for it, up the drive and into the house.

"Elena, quick, run." He said to her, pushing her behind him.

"Don't try and protect me, Elijah. You're just as human as I am right now." She grabbed his hand and took off.

They had barely made it ten feet, when she felt her limbs get heavy. She looked over at Elijah and saw him lagging behind her, the same thing affecting him, too. Darkness started at the edges of her vision spreading over her sight. The last thing she saw was Esther bending down to check on her unconscious son.

"Elijah," she whispers, and then there is nothing. The only thought in her mind at this moment was that if she was going to die, then she would never be able to tell him she was in love with him.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me...**

 **Well, what do you guys think? I've never written smut before, I'm very nervious as to whether it was any good? Or complete crap...**

 **So, Elejah have been having fun, Rebekah now knows, Damon and Stefan have white oak stakes and Esther is back.**

 **Review, please? I need to know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**There will be citrus in this chapter, you have been warned.**

 **Also, I'm curious, should I have Evilaric the Original Vampire? I haven't quite committed to that just yet.**

 **This is all taking place on Tuesday the 9th of November, 2010. The next full moon will be on the 21st, so only a week and a half left in human mode, any thoughts on what would happen while everone is still trapped?**

 **Again, I don't own TVD.**

 **Read and enjoy guys.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Nine

"And you swear they were right behind you?" Klaus yells, he is pacing the foyer of his home. Rebekah is sitting on the stairs and Kol is leaning on the table in the middle of the room.

"Yes, Nik. They left not five minutes after us," Kol said. "Ellie got a call from one of the Salvatores, so they couldn't start the car, since the wankers would've heard the engine."

"That still doesn't explain where they are now. It's been almost two hours!" Rebekah stood from her seat on the stairs and joined Klaus in pacing.

"We're not going to achieve anything if we don't calm down," Finn said from the top of the stairs. "Sage should be back soon and the Bennett witch is on her way."

"You know, Finny, a week and a half ago you were all too happy to try and kill us. Now you're actively trying to help." Kol observed, looking up at his oldest brother, "what brought about this change in attitude?"

"Sage is not dead, it's as simple as that," Finn deadpanned. "Mother lied to me and I don't like being lied to or used. Almost as much as I dislike being stuck in a coffin for nine hundred years." He shot a glare at Klaus.

"You're not going to let that go any time soon, are you, brother?" Klaus asked Finn.

"No Niklaus, I'm not. But when this month is over, I will help get rid of mother. Then Sage and I are gone, no more coffin and no more dagger!" Finn answered, just as door opened and Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Matt entered.

"What's going on? Where is my sister?" Jeremy asked, the second he was in the door.

"That's what we'd all like to know, mate," Klaus said. "And It's not my fault, Finn, that you're so dull and that being in a box made you more interesting."

"Niklaus!" Finn stood.

"Can you both stop? I'm suppose to be the crazy Mikaelson brother, remember? Ah Matt," Kol said, when he saw the human. "I promised Ellie I would apologize for the broken hand next time I saw you. I may not be up to Elijah's caliber but I keep my word, so, sorry mate. It was nothing personal." He held out his hand to shake.

"Right, yeah," said Matt, not taking Kol's hand, "well, I'll accept your apology but I'm not shaking your hand. No offence."

"Oh, right," Kol laughed, putting his hand in his pocket. "None taken, mate."

"Oh, shut up, moron." Rebekah pushed Kol out of the was."Hi Matt."

"Rebekah," he replied.

"Just ignore Kol, I usually do. He's an idiot." ("Hey," Kol yelled.) Rebekah said, to Matt. "How's your hand?"

"It's healing, thanks."

"Our brother and your friend are missing, can we deal with this later?" Klaus yelled.

"Never thought I'd agree with Klaus, but, yeah, my sister is missing with her boyfriend (or whatever), your brother, and no one seems to care!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Boyfriend?" Matt asked.

"Oh, yeah, you don't know," Caroline said. "Elena and Elijah have a... thing. Whoops," she then said, hand over her mouth looking at everyone else.

"Don't worry, Caroline, we know all about our brother and his continued obsession with the dopplegangers," Rebekah said, looking at her nails.

The door opened.

"I found Elijah's car at the end of the drive. It looks like he swerved to miss something, the doors were open and the keys still in the ignition." Sage told everyone, entering the front door. "I found this on the floor of the passenger side," she holds up Elena's bag, then Elijah's broken cell phone. "And this about eight feet from the car. I moved the car and then searched the area, there was no sign of struggle."

"It's got to be Esther, right? I did a trace spell earlier with Jeremy's blood," Bonnie told them. "No luck, she must have a cloaking spell up. I was going to grab some of Elena's things and increase the power by channeling Kol, maybe we can override it.."

"We can also use some of my blood to track Eli, too." Kol pointed out, "Finny, Bex, you two want to help? The more witches, the better, especially since we're all from Esther's bloodline."

"Excellent, we have a plan," Klaus clapped his hands together, then led the way to the lounge. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Didn't you learn from the whole moonstone in the soap dish thing?" Alaric asked Damon, as he saw his friend put about five white oak stakes into the fire wood basket in the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Shut up, Ric," Damon snapped. "It's genius and you know it. Who will think to look here?"

"Well, just make sure they don't end up being fire wood." Stefan snapped, returning to the living room from hiding his share of the stakes.

"Now, you're sure you saw Elena and Elijah is town today?" Alaric asked.

"Positive, they were looking pretty cozy, too. Holding hands and what not, it was disgusting. I always suspected Elijah was smitten with her, he offered the elixir, remenber? It's just I didn't ever think he would act on it," Damon sneered. "You sure you're alright, Ric?

"You mean, 'you sure, you're not your vampire hating alter-ego', right?" Alaric said, grabbing two stakes off the table, "I've been taking the herbs Bonnie gave me, I'm fine. Now, I think I'm going to go and drink myself into forgetting that I'm crazy and that my ward is hooking up with a guy I once killed. Well, bye buddy."

"Urgh, did not need the visuals, Ric," Stefan said. "Seeing them earlier was bad enough."

* * *

Elena's hand hurt. A lot. She ran her thumb over her palm and felt a cut, still seeping blood. That's when she noticed her hands were bound behind her back. Her feet were tied up, too. Her head was cloudy, like she was still only half awake, the light in the room she was in was dim. There was a window to the left of her, it was high, so maybe she was in a basement. It looked to be dusk outside .

She groaned, wishing she could reach her boot, where she could feel the pocket knife she tucked in there this morning digging into her foot. The stake's she had up her sleeve were gone and so was the vervain darts that had been in her pocket.

"Thank God you're awake, Elena."

Elena rolled and saw Elijah, tied in much the same way as her, leaning against the wall.

"I was afraid something was wrong when you were still out. I woke up about an hour ago." He smiled at her in releif.

"Elijah, what's going on?" She asked, shuffling over to him.

"Esther has us. She asked me if we were still linked. She won't kill either of us until she knows she can end it and I won't tell her if we are or not." He told her.

Elena manouvered so he feet were by Elijah's hands, "I've got a knife in my boot, can you reach it?"

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows and he smiled at her, proudly. "You are incredible, my lovely Elena."

He started to fiddle with the top of her ankle boot, slipping his fingers inside, gribbing the handle of the knife, freeing it.

"I have it, we should try to escape before Esther finishes the spell it see if we are all still lniked." Elijah started to cut at the ropes around his hands.

"Elijah," Elena began, "I need to tell you somethng."

He looked up at her, his eyes wide. "Now?"

"I might not get another chance," she said, now sitting next to him, her tied legs stretched out by his. She let her eyes stare into his.

"Don't talk like that, Elena. We are getting out of here. You can tell me later. Right now, I bet that my family and your brother and friends are out there searching for us." He managed to release his hands and threw his arms around her after cutting her hands free, so she could hug him back, tucking her head into his neck. "You are so strong, so brave, to have made it this far with the many obsticals you've had to face. And to still be the kind, compassionate woman I love. I admire that about you."

"What? What did you just say?" Her face shot up to his, her mouth open in shock. _He loved her?_

The back of his fingers stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears. "I said, I love you."

"Really?" She did not mean to sob more, "I love you, too. That's what I wanted to tell you, in case we don't m-"

He kissed her, it was different than the other times. It was short, but incredably gentle and soft, pouring all his feelings for her into it.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. We're getting out of here, I give you my word, Elena," Elijah said. "We will not be dying here."

"Okay."

They heard steps outside the door to their right. Elijah quickly finished on the ropes at their feet and they both tucked them under their legs, to hide the lack of ropes. Elijah threw the ropes to the side, where they slid under a table. The door opened and Esther walked into the room.

"Get her attention," Elijah whispered to Elena, "I'll go for the heavy morter over there."

"I see you have awoken up, Elena," Esther said. "I did a spell, Elijah, it confirmed that you are all still all linked." She pulled a large ceremonial looking knife out from behind her back. "How fortunate for me."

"Why did you take more of my blood, Esther?" Elena asked.

"It was a contingency plan I now do not need," the witch answered, but her attention stayed on Elijah. "You are all still linked and soon the plague my children have brought to the Earth shall end."

"We are your plague, do not forget that, mother. Will this really solve everything?" Elijah asked, "do you really think that by killing your our own children, you will make up for what you did. I may not have had anymore than basic teachings in the craft, but I do know that nature would have adapted to the undead by now. It has been one thousand years, after all. And killing an innocent?" He jerked his head at Elena, "that is one of the fundemental wrongs you could commit as a witch. The servents of nature are ment to protect life, not end it."

"She is not innocent, my son. Her ancesters have been pulling families apart for a thousand years. I watched as Tatia did that to you and Niklaus, then watched again, from the other side, as Katerina did the same. Elena may not be between you and your brother, but she is doing the same thing to the Salvatore brothers." Esther walked closer. "Plus her blood has such powerful, magical properties. I cannot allow her to live. Vampires could be created again using her. I am sorry, Elijah. I shall always love you, my son."

Esther pressed the knife to Elijah's abdomen, he hissed as a red circle of blood showed on the fabric of his shirt where the razor sharp knife easily cut through his shirt and into skin. Elena grew frantic, _why wasn't he doing anything? He's not tied up, he could easily get free. Why is he allowing himself to get hurt? And making her watch?_

"You really are crazy, aren't you?' Elena said, finally taking Esther's attention off her son, the knife stopped it's invasion of Elijah's stomach, thankfully only slicing skin. The witch kneeled down to Elena's level, right in front of her. "I am not between Stefan and Damon, it was never intentional and I've ended it, anyway. Also, my blood being magical, that's your fault, for using Tatia in the ritual to make your kids into vampires! I didn't ask to be born a doppleganger."

Elijah used this time to slide away from Esther.

"This needs to end. I cannot let my children lay to waste the world any longer. They are abominations and as it was I who created them, I shall end them." The witch's face was just inches from Elena's.

"Cut the crap. What gives you the right to play God?" Elena asked, "why do you get to decide who lives and dies. And I'm not just taking about killing us, I mean vampires everywhere. That's genocide!" Elena saw her chance, she threw her head back and slammed it forward. Her forehead smashing into the witch's nose, a sickening crack echoing around the room.

"You foolish girl," Esther said, her hand coming up to check the blood running down her face. "For that, I think I'll kill you to activate the ritual, instead." She raised the knife, not knowing that Elijah held the heavy stone bowl from the alter on the side table by the door, just above her head. He dropped it down on Esther's head with a loud crack and she slumped forward, landing on Elena's lap, the knife slicing slightly into her upper shin.

Elena let out a small yelp of pain.

"Oh, God," Elijah said, worry covering his face. "I'm so sorry, Elena."

"Sleep," Esther whispered, her conscious fading. Just before the witch succumbed to darkness, Elena felt drowsy again.

Elijah picked her up and made for the door, by the time they were up the stairs and out the front door, Elena was fading fast. She barely managed to see where thay were.

"This is Pine Road," she managed to tell Elijah, "my house two streets over..." She pointed, her arm heavy and her eyes drooping. "Keys under pot plant... car keys bowl by door... take car back to..."

* * *

Elijah felt Elena go limp in his arms, the sleep spell finally overcoming her. He knew this time she wouldn't be out as long as before, Esther barely had enough energy to stay awake hererlf, let alone enforce a spell. Elena would be out for a hour maybe two, tops. It was the bleeding in her hand and leg that had him worried. He knew Esther had taken more of Elena's blood, he just wished he knew what for.

Getting a better hold on Elena, Elijah set off towards the Gilbert house. He made it there in ten minutes. Setting Elena on the swing, he unlocked the door and then carried her inside, putting her on the couch. He went for the first aid kit he knew was kept in the kitchen. After patching up Elena and himself, he picked up the house phone and dialed Klaus's number.

 _"I'm a little busy at the moment, could you call back? Whoever this is?"_ His brother answers, there is noise in the background.

"Niklaus," said Elijah.

 _"Elijah?"_ Klaus said. _"Shut up, you lot,"_ he yells to the crowd with him. _"Thank God, where are you?"_

"Elena and I are fine, we should be home by morning. It was Esther, we managed to escape, but Esther got more of Elena's blood. She had a safe house on Pine Road, in town."

 _"Where are you, now?"_ He repeats.

"At Elena's house. She's unconscious right now, a sleep spell. We should be back there by first light. I just need to ensure Elena is alright."

 _"Alright, brother, be safe. But if you're not back by 5am, I'm sending someone to get you both."_

"Yes, brother. And better make it eight, just in case." Elijah hung up, not hearing Klaus's reply and walked back to Elena. He hoped she would be alright. He smiled at her, while brushing her hair off her face. She was so beautiful, and she _loves_ him. As if Elena knew he was there, she stirred, her eye lids fluttering.

* * *

 _"...just in case."_

"No, Elijah, you get back here-" Klaus could hear the beep beep beep coming from the phone. "That bastard hung up on me."

"So, my sister is okay?" Jeremy asks.

"Oh, yeah, just a sleep spell. She'll be fine by morning. Her and our brother were taken my mother dearest. Thankfully they escaped and should be home by morning."

"Where are they?" Caroline asked.

"He wouldn't tell me," Klaus said. He may want to ensure they are both safe (yes, Elena, too, and not just because hshe is the lifeline for making hybrids, the doppleganger was almost a friend to him, now), but he's not a cockblocker and if he told everyone where Elijah and Elena were, they would never get peace.

"They're totes fucking, tonight," Kol said, passing game controls to Matt and Jeremy.

"Dude," Jeremy yells, clapping him on the back of the head. "Ewww."

* * *

Elena could feel the last of her sleep fade. She opened her eyes and saw Elijah's face there.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"Hello, yourself," he replied. "I'm glad your awake. I tended to your hand and leg but I had to take off your pants to do so, forgive me?"

"That's okay, was it deep?" She sat up, the throw rug falling around her waist.

"Not really, you should heal just fine," he said. "I called Niklaus, we should be fine here until morning. It's not safe to travel at night, especially after the act Esther just pulled." He leaned in, tucking some hair behind her ear. "So, you're in love with me, hm?"

She smiles, shyly. "Yeah, I guess I am. And you love me, as well." Her forehead touches his.

"I do," he smiles and their lips touch, it's passionate and heated. "I love you so much, Elena. I have for months. You really need to stop getting hurt, I can't keep fighting murderous feelings everytime someone or something hurts you."

"I love you, too. But don't let yourself get hurt in front of me, either, okay?" They kiss again and her hands start undoing buttons on his shirt, her fingers searching the wound from earlier. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answers, laying small kisses on her neck.

That is when Elijah decides that planning doesn't mean they will have the perfect moment. No moment will be better than right now. His kisses become frantic.

" _I need you_ , Elena," he says, his hands slip her coat off and pull her shirt over her head. " _I need you, now_."

" _You have me_ ," she whispers, pushing his shirt off, too.

His lips become firmer on her's and his hands grip her bare thighs. No touch is close enough, no kiss is deep enough. He needs to _feel_ her. He grabs her hips and pulls her to the edge of the couch, then slides his hands down to her thighs and lifts her with him as he stands. Their injuries don't seem to matter, any pain forgottten in their shared passion.

Elena wraps her ankles around his hips and grasps as Elijah's kisses a trail her collar bone. Her back hits the wall and then they are going up the stairs and she has no idea how he is managing that, while never once breaking contact between his mouth and her's.

Somewhere in the back of her lust filled mind she realizes that they are now against her bedroom door. Elena fiddles around for the door handle and they tumble inside. Somehow they make it to the bed, sinking into the cover and shedding the rest of their clothes. It's needy and desprate, but also loving and gentle.

"Oh, God, I love you." Elijah says between kisses, his arms holding her impossibly close, under him,

"Love me, then" Elena whispers, hitching her legs up, on to his hips. "I love you."

Elena feels as if her body is on fire, Elijah's lips leaving only heat in their wake. One of his hands grips her hip, the other elbow by her head, his eyes staring down into her's. She is so ready for him, the heat in her core is burning and she can feel Elijah rubbing his manhood against her wet folds.

"You are so ready, my love," he states, lining himself up with her opening. "Are you sure? I'll not relinquish you in two weeks, you are mine now. Just as I am yours. I do not share."

She pushes her self up to kiss him, making him slide in slightly, they both groan at the feeling.

"Take me, please. Make me _yours_ , Elijah."

He does, kissing her deeply and pushing himself into her opening in one swift motion, joining their bodies. He then stops, giving her time to adjust to the invasion. Elena has never felt so full. It's like he fits her perfectly, but is still stretching her in just the right way.

"Oh, fuck! Elijah," she moans. "I need you to move. _Please?_ "

After a minute he begins to move, griding his hips on her and Elena loses the ability to think.

"Elijah," she moans again, feeling him slowly increase his pace.

"I'll never tire of hearing you moan my name in ecstasy, my lovely Elena." He groans out, his hips moving so delisiously, relishing in the feeling of her heat around him. "Uh, you feel so good."

Their coupling is slow and deliberate. It is love making and nothing else Elena had ever felt could even compare to what she feels right now. It was like like every nerve ending in her body was going off and all she could do was moan. Elijah's thrusts speed up, his hips moving in tandem with her and he kisses her neck when she throws her head back. Her arms are around him and her fingers are in his hair or dragging down his back.

"Look at me, lovely. I want to see you come apart beneath me." He captured her mouth in a searing kiss, his eyes baring into her soul.

Elena could feel herself letting go, she knew her orgasm was fast approaching, her inner walls fluttering around Elijah's cock as he drove into her with a single minded determination, using deep, intentional thrusts.

"Oh, my God," Elena felt something deep inside of her snap and she let out a scream. "I can't- Oh, God, I'm going to- Oh FUCK... ELIJAH!"

When he felt her release, the tightening of her walls, that was it. He spilled himself inside her, groaning.

"I love you, Elena. Oh, God, I love you so much." Pushing in the last few times, then rolling to the side and off her, pullling her flush with him.

"I love you, too," she smiles. They exchange a slow, sensual kisses. "You said we have 'til morning?"

"Mmhm," he hums, sucking on her earlobe before nipping it with his teeth, his finger drawing circles on her side.

"I'm not really tired," Elena mutters, a smirk lighting her face. "But I could do with a shower." She untangled herself and walks to the bathroom, her naked hips swaying as she goes.

Elijah's eyes are glued to the seductive movements of her body. "Want some company?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 **Elejah sexy time! Told you guys you'd know. So, what do you think?**

 **I feel a little awkward writing the smut, I'm afraid my husband will read it over my shoulder. He knows I write, just not that I write smut.**

 **I'm hoping to have the Mikealsons Vampires again by chapter 12 or 13.**

 **Please leave a review, the feedback is very much appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, my kids have had the flu and I've had to keep my son home from school for a few days.**

 **This chapter is probably not my best work, but I've been working on it forever and this is the best I've got, sorry.**

 **I don't own TVD.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Ten

Elena snuggled into Elijah, she didn't want to get up, she did't want to go back to Klaus's mansion. It was early, the sun wasn't even up yet. Elijah seemed determined to wake her, though. He was holding her back close to his front, one of his hands palming her breast and the other traveling lower, to the apex of her legs. She felt him giving her slow, wet kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"Mmmm," she moaned, wiggling her bottom on his morning erection. He groans. "G'morning, you woke up in a good mood."

"How could I not, my lovely, when such a sight is greeting me?" He turns her head and captures her lips. "It would surely be a crime to not take full advantage of it."

He wasted no time, rolling her on her back and burying his face between her thighs. If Elena had not been fully awake by then, she most certainly was now.

"Oh, FUCK! Elijah... Best.. wake...up... call... _EVER_!'

He didn't stay down there for long. She made a small noice in protest when he pulled away, but it soon turned into a scream of delight when her slid his morning erection into her core. They didn't even speak, just kissing and moaning and looking into each other's eyes. They reached climax before long, one after another, their bodies in tune.

"We should get up," Elijah said, after trading languid kisses with Elena. "I would really like to avoid Niklaus sending his hybrids to look for us."

"True," she muttered, not ready to join the real would, again, quite yet. "I love you," she whispered, against his lips.

"And I love you," they kissed some more. "But we really should get up."

"Fine, but it's your loss." Elena tossed the covers off her and wanders to the bathroom, naked.

"Believe me, my dear, I know."

Over an hour later the pair finally left the Gilbert house. There may have been more shower sex and groping and the blow job Elijah recieved before putting his trousers on, that delayed them. The last day, even with the fact both she and Elijah had been kidnapped, had been perfect

The sun had just started to rise when Elena and Elijah pulled her car up to Klaus's mansion. They were hoping to avoid Kol and any sexual inuendos he may make.

Elena didn't want to return to the hybrid's house, she had missed her home and it had also been nice to explore her reletionship with Elijah (or just Elijah himself) away from his silbings. And explore they had, in the shower, on the bed (again), on the kitchen bench, against her door. All she was looking forward to right now, was sneaking inside and going to sleep, since neither she nor Elijah had gotten much last night.

From the look of the inside, everyone had just ended up staying the night there. Most (Kol, Jeremy and Matt) were asleep in the lounge, various empty alcoholic bottles scattered about. Elena would bet that Bonnie and Caroine were passed out in her room. Klaus was up, his office door open and he could be seen painting on a large canvas.

"You're welcome, brother," he called out to Elijah, as they climbed the stairs. "I hope you at the very least got lucky? Since I kept the crowd away and allowed you two time to _connect_."

"Shut up, Niklaus!" Elijah replied, Elena blushed bright red.

* * *

"So apparently Elena and Elijah went missing last night, Barbie can't keep a secret to save her life." Damon told Alaric, casually entering the latter's appartment. "They spent the night at the Gilbert house. Wish I'd've known that, we could've got her away fro these crazy Originals. Who knows what they were doing?"

Alaric shot his head up from the bed, where he was asleep, still fully dressed from the day before, his shoes still on his feet.

"So you're the only one allowed to have Original sex?" Ric muttered, "and do you ever knock?"

"Yes, I am and no, I don't," Damon said. "Where did you hide your stakes?"

"You're a hypocrite." Alaric's head flopped back down on his pillows. "They're on the book shelf," his voice was muffled from the pillow. "Some of us are hungover, man. Don't take this personally, Damon, but piss off."

"Are you sure you put them both on the book shelf, Ric," Damon asks, ignoring Alaric's last statement. "I can only see one of them. I can't find the other one anywhere."

Alaric shot out of bed and shuffled over to Damon. "Crap, if it's not here, where the hell is it?"

"Is there anywhere else you could have hidden it while drunk?"

"No, if it's hidden somewhere, it wasn't me who did it..." He pauses, his eyes going wide with horror. "Or was it? What if Evil Alaric is messing with my head, again?"

"Well, a stake doesn't just go 'poof' into thin air. If it's out there, what if it finds its way into Klaus's heart? I really don't feel like dying, Ric"

"Lock me in the celler, wait 'til my alter-ego comes out and presuade him to tell you where it is."

* * *

Stefan knocked on the door. It opened and Kol stood there, a sneer on his face.

"What do you want, prat?"

"Elena was missing yesterday. Why did no one tell us?" He asked, "we could have helped."

"Yeah, we had it covered." Kol tells Stefan. "Besides, Elijah saved the day. He rescued the damsel and got the girl... If you know what I mean."

"So, they are together, then?" Stefan asked, his face falling.

"Yep, those two have been locked in Elijah's room since they got home." He goes to close the door. "Bye, prat."

"Wait, why do you keep calling me prat?"

"I give everyone nicknames, 'wanker' was taken by your brother, so now you're now 'prat'," he smirks. "Get use to it."

* * *

"So, Elena," Caroline said, as she, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt surround her. "Why was there a field trip into town, yesterday?'

Elena sighed and sat on the bed she hadn't slept on, in a week. "There was another white oak tree." She tells them, "I suggested we check into the milling records in town. They didn't provide much results, but we did find out that Wickery Bridge was made out of white oak."

"Is that why it was burnt down the other day?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, Sage did it," Elena said. "But there may be more wood out there. Damon and Stefan may know where."

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets try and get it out of them." Bonnie said, "I am not losing Caroline because Damon has a grudge. They try to kill Klaus, all our vampire friends, including my mother, dies, too."

"There is that," Matt said. "But can you imagine, Elena's ex-boyfriend and his brother going after her current boyfriend. Awkward... Plus, from what I've heard about Elijah when he is a vampire, he's pretty badass."

Matt got a pillow to the face for saying that. "That coming from my ex-ex-boyfriend?"

* * *

The next week passed rather quickly, most time was spent planning and preparing for the fast approaching full moon. Kol was gradually driving everyone crazy, he claimed to be so bored that unless he caused as much havoc as possible he would end up killing himself. He also spent as much time teasing Elena and Elijah, not that they paid him much mind. As far as Elena and Elijah were concerned, they were together and it was none of anyone else's business. Bonnie was around as much as her busy life at Whitmore would allow. She drove down on weekends and Kol mentored her in magic. He also used this time to flirt with the young witch as much as he could, and loath as she was to admitt it, he was breaking down Bonnie's walls. At first Jeremy had found it a little weird, his new friend trying to date his ex, but in the end, Jeremy knew he still had feelings for Anna and he needed to work through them before startikng anything with anyone else.

The plan was, that the second the moon reached it's apex on Sunday night and the Originals became vampires again, Bonnie would preform the unlinking spell. After that, the search for Esther would begin. Klaus, Rebekah and Kol wanted to turn their mother in to a vampire, thinking it would be a fitting punishment for her crime. Elijah and Finn just wanted this mess over with so they could both get on with their lives.

Sometime over the weekend, Elena dreamed of Esther and her searching for a white oak stake. Elena hoped beyond hope that it had just been a nonsense dream and had meant nothing, but something in her gut told her that it shouldn't be brushed off, sometthing told her it had to do with the blood Esther had taken from her. All that was known was that Esther was planning something and it involved a being able to kill her children when they had reverted to being vampires.

It did not pan out well when she told the Mikaelsons this.

* * *

On the Saturday, Bonnie and Caroline stayed over, again. Before Rebekah joins them for the movies they will be enjoying later, Elena tells her friends what happened on Tuesday night.

"So, he loves me," she tells them and she can't help the big smile that spreads across her face. "And I'm in love with him. I'm happy. Really, truly happy."

"Oh, Elena. That's great!" Caroline hugs her, "I will admit, at first, I wanted you and Stefan to get back together, but now, I just want you happy."

Bonnie is smiling at her friends. "This last month has been tough. No, this last year has been one battle after another and I'm so glad that at least, in this horrible situation, you found sonething great."

"So," Caroline says, drawing out the 'o' sound. "Did you two do it? You know, when you were alone. And if you did, tell me; what's it like to be with a guy who not only looks like _pure_ sex in a suit, but is probably a one thousand year old sex god."

"Caroline!" Elena blushes, whacking her friend's arm. "I am not answering that." She shoots a look at Bonnie, for back up.

"Don't look at me, Elena, I'm just as curious as her."

"You hussies!" Elena exclaims, laughing. "You're so not asking for me, you both just want to know what to expect from Klaus and Kol!"

There is a knock at the bedroom door and Rebekah throws it open, leaning against the frame. "You three finished gossiping about my brothers's and their sexual prowess, yet? Can I join the girls night, now?"

* * *

The following Thursday, Kol barged into Elijah's room when both he and Elena were still asleep and pulled open the heavy curtins, flooding the room with sunlight.

"Wake up, brother." Kol yelled, Klaus grinned from the open door. "It's not every day you turn one thousand and thiirty three!"

"Yes, yes. Happy Birthday, Elijah." Klaus said, watching, clearly amused, as Elijah glared at this younger brothers.

Elena had pulled the cover over her head at the bright morning sunshine, but peaked out when she heard the birthday proclamations.

"It's your birthday?" She squeaked to Elijah. "I can't believe I forgot! You only told me about having a birthday in mid-November a few weeks ago."

"Well, it is. Or it's as close to it as we could guess," he tells her, giving her a kiss on the shoulder.

"Well, Happy Birthday, then!" She rolls over, throwing her arms around his neck and kisses him full on the mouth. "I'll have to think of something specially great for later."

Elijah grinned into her kiss, his brothers ignored. "I like the sound of that."

"Oi, we're still here." Kol yelled. "We don't want to see this shit!"

"Then perhaps you should both go." Elijah suggested, throwing the blanket over both he and Elena, Elena's giggles heard from under the covers. "I'm afraid I'm busy."

"You two are revolting, you know that?" Klaus said, closing the door behind him and Kol.

"Now, my lovely Elena, I do believe you were going to wish me a very happy birthday." His smirk was possitively sinful, his eyes trailing over her singlet and panties combo she had worn to bed.

"Oh, I'd love to, _old man_ ," she replied, cheeky smile on her lips.

"You'll pay for that, my dear." He grabbs her legs, removing her underwear and settling himself between them, kissing her neck. "Can an _old man_ do this?" He didn't even need to get her ready, he slid into her and thought that this is looking up to be one of his best birthdays, yet.

Neither left the room for at least the next two hours.

* * *

"You know," Klaus said after dinner that night. "I don't think we've all been present at a birthday since Rebekah's one hundreth, back in 1087." He placed a rather large cake on the table. "I'm afraid we will be short on a few candles, Elijah, but I think these will suffice." He holds up the numbered candles. A number one, a zero and two number threes.

"I think you are right, brother," Elijah said, he could not help but feel comforted by the fact he had so many people to share this day with. Not just his family but new friends, too. "Thank you."

"I'll drink to that," Rebekah said, holding up two bottles of wine, then pouring both bottles into glasses and handing them out. "To Elijah."

"To Elijah."

"Despite how we started this situation," Finn put in, his arm around Sage. "I am glad that I could reconnect with my siblings. I still do not like being what we are, but I am happy to be a Mikealson, again. Happy Birthday, bróðir."

* * *

Hours later Finn challanges Klaus to a drinking contest. Kol pulls out a bottle of tequila and Rebekah already has the salt and lemons ready.

"How boring am I now, Niklaus?" Finn asks, throwing back the shot and making a disgusted face. "Urgh! What are we drinking? It tastes like yak piss."

"Much exprence with yak piss, brother?" Kol asks, doing his own shot.

"Be quiet, Kol."

"It's tequila, Finn." Sage tells him, "it's rather potent to humans, or so I'm told." She looks at all the humans present, inculding the Originals.

"The evolution of mankind truly astounds me." Finn says, throwing back another shot and still making a face.

"That's it, big brother," Klaus encourages. "You're becoming more fun by the second."

"Well," Elijah said, putting down his empty wine glass. "I think I'm going to retire for the night. Thank you all for the party and good night." He grabs Elena's hand, pulling her to her feet, then throwing her over his shoulder. "Come on, my dear."

"Put me down, you caveman!" Elena's squeals could be head through the house. "I swear, Elijah Mikaelson, if you don't put me down right now..."

"He is not going to sleep, is he?" Finn asks, the tequila hitting him. "He's going to get laid, right?"

Kol, who had just taken a shot, snorted so hard at this that the alcohol shot straight out his nose.

"IT BURNS!"

* * *

"...if you don't put me down right now..." Elena says, pounding her fists (lightly) on his back and kicking out her legs.

"You'll what, hm, my lovely?" Elijah asks, patting his hand on her bum. "It's my birthday, I can do what I want." He puts her down, now that they are in his room, "And what I want to do..." He pins her to the door, his hands undoing the button on her jeans and pulling her top over her head. "Is you." His eyes rake over her lacy black bra and panties set she had put on before dinner. "Don't you just look good enough to eat," he doesn't even finish undressing and takes her against the door, "but not yet."

After the door sex, there was shower sex and when the pair finally made it to the bed, they made love for the rest of the night.

Elijah was resting his head on Elena's chest, the after glow of their love-making had not yet dissipated. Elena ran her fingers through his hair and he stroked the skin of her stomach.

"This all ends soon," Elena said. "I know you said that going back to being a vampire changes nothing, but it does." Elijah moves, so he can face Elena. "You'll be off, looking for your mom and I'll be here. We won't see each other everyday and once we leave, that's it, the bubble will pop. All the outside troubles will come in."

"I have no intention of ending anything, Elena. I love you and whether I'm a human or a vampire, means nothing." Elijah looked into her eyes, "I will come back, you have my word. When all this is done, we can be together, no hiding, no running. Just us."

"You promise?"

"I Promise." He placed a tender kiss to her forehead, "I think we should sleep now, lovely Elena."

Elijah settled her head on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around her body.

"I love you," she whispered to his chest.

"And I love you," he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Elijah signed the letter to Elena. He would leave this with her on Monday, when he and his siblings left on their search for Esther. He had to make sure that she had something, his words, just in case anything went wrong.

She had just helped give him his best birthday, yet.

* * *

 **bróðir-brother in Norse**

 **If you remember, I did say Elijah's birthday was in mid-November. I made it the 18th, which is my son's birthday, in fact, November 18th, 2010 was the day he was born.**

 **Having an Elejah baby was a definat, maybe. I'm about 60/40 on the idea, but just say I was, that would mean that Unexpected would have to continue for a long time.**

 **Oh well, good thing I enjoy writing.**

 **I've also had this idea kicking through my head for weeks, so I wrote it down. It's canon up until 2x07, but Elena wasn't kidnapped at the end, meaning Elijah never found out about the doppleganger. Klaus eventually blows through MF and does the ritual, John sacrifices himself and Elena remains human. A few years later, Elijah stops into MF and meets a now vamp Elena, who was turned by Klaus by accident about a year or so after ritual. She is having a girl night with B+C and is friends with Rebekah. E+E flirt, but he leaves the bar before Rebekah joins the girls and doesn't tell Elena who he is.**

 **Would anyone be interested in reading it? It's about 70% finished and only a oneshot.**

 **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry about the break. I can't promise chapters regularly, but from now on, I will try to update at least once a week.**

 **I'm very glad everyone liked my Serendipity oneshot. I may write a follow up, but for now, Unexpected is my writing priority.**

 **I don't own TVD.**

 **Read and review.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Eleven

Bonnie hung up the phone. Kol had drunkenly called her in the middle of the night to giggle about how his most reserved brother had just thrown his girlfriend over his shoulder and taken her from the room. Like a total caveman. Bonnie gave a laugh, then told Kol she would see him the next night, she needed sleep if she was expected to go to classes tomorrow then drive back to Mystic Falls before dinner.

Bonnie tossed and turned, her sleep was not restful at all and she struggled to fall deep enough to dream. When she did, it showed her disturbing images. Elena dead, laying in a pool of blood. Elijah devastated, looking broken before he, Kol and the rest of the Originals burst into flames, Caroline, her mom, Stefan, Damon and Tyler following. Herself going through the rest of her life alone, all her close friends, save Matt and Jeremy, gone. She somehow knew that nature had indeed adjusted to the presence of vampires in the past thousand years and if all of a sudden every vampire in existence was eradicated from the face of the Earth, balance would be thrown off far worse than it had with their creation. Lastly, she saw a roughly made stake, made from a pale wood, covered in veins of silver...

Bonnie had had strange and informative dreams but never had they been prophetic before. Something told her that these dreams would come to pass unless Esther was stopped. These dreams were telling her that Esther's crusade was more vengeful than justice and if she succeeded, everything would change and not for the better.

But that was not where the chaos would end, there would be many more obstacles. As of tonight, something had just begun, something had happened and it had thrown a curve ball at everything. Something no one _expected_. Nature, the spirits, were telling her to prepare. Bonnie just wished she knew what for.

* * *

They had made it. It was Sunday and tonight was the full moon. They had lasted a total of twenty nine days in Klaus's mansion, with out killing anyone. Kol had come close to driving everyone insane and Klaus had told him that if they did not need him to help against Esther, he would be daggered the moment they were unlinked.

Bonnie had been there since the crack of dawn, Kol helping her with preparation on the spells she would be proforming that night. Caroline had hit up the hospital and made sure there was a sufficient amount of blood bags avaliable, since no one knew how hungry any of the Originals would be after reverting to vampires.

Elena woke to her head on Elijah's chest, her leg thrown over his. He was still asleep and so Elena took advantage of the situation to try to memorize his features before he left for who knew how long.

Elena pushed herself up onto her elbow, her other hand lightly tracing the relaxed lines of his face. He looked so severe sometimes and to see him sleeping peacefully, was nice. Elena got a mischievous idea, then. She silently slipped under the blankets, hoping not to wake her lover just yet and examined his semi flaccid cock.

Elena felt Elijah stir, slightly, before stilling, a light groan escaping his lips at the cold air. She ran her tongue over his manhood and watched it harden a little with a twitch, before slipping it between her lips and feeling it lengthen to it's usual impressive size, inside her mouth.

"Elena," she heard him grunt, sleepily, not quite awake yet. "Elena, love, where are y-... Oh God! Don't stop!"

He pulled back the covers, properly and locked his eyes with hers. She smiled coyly up at him from around his cock. He was just starting to really enjoy his wake up call when she stopped and straddles his hips. Elena slowly lowered her wet core onto him, her inner muscles squeezing him, tighly.

"Oh, I'll never tire of this," Elena moans, rocking her hips back and forth, setting a steady pace, her hands bracing themselves on his chest. "Of you. Fuck... oh Elijah!"

Elijah reached out and grabbed her hips. It was such an erotic sight, seeing her ride him, her noices of pleasure filling the air.

"Nor I, my lovely. Ugh, that's it, Elena. Fuck, you feel so good!"

Elena's eyes were alight with teasing and soon, she pulled her body from him.

"What do you think you are doing, Elena?" He asked her, trying to raise his hips to join their centers, once more. "I need you! Why are you is such a teasing mood this morning, minx?"

Elena shrugged, lowering her self to take the head of his cock into her, then pulling off again. "Teasing you is so fun. I like seeing your composure slip." She repeated her earlier action. "You're way to focused, sometimes." She giggled at seeing his face, his fingers biting into her hips.

"I'll show you focused," he moaned, slaming her hips down and thrusting up at the same time, before repeating the action over and over. "I think I may need to punish you, lovely," he whipered, rolling the over and placing her legs over his shoulders, then driving in to her with a single minded purpose.

This new position had Elena screaming his name in a matter of moments, "Eliiii-jaaaah!" Her orgasm rushing through her body, bringing him over the edge with her.

"I'm going to miss this," Elena said later, her fingers running up and down Elijah's arm, then threading their fingers together. They were still in bed, both still naked, Elijah leaning against the headboard and Elena against him, his arms wrapped around her.

It was still early morning, they had not even had breakfast yet and already the house was buzzing with activity.

"What, the sex? Yes, I am, too," Elijah tells her, with a smirk and a playful nibble of her ear lobe.

"Well, there's that, yeah," she giggles, whacking his arm. "But, that's not what I meant, you perv."

"I know," he said, holding her closer, kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to miss you, too. So much."

"Do you know what I wish, sometimes?" He whispered, into her hair after a while of silence.

"No, what?"

"I wish I could stay human and not worry about all this. I wish I could be human, with you. I wish I could court you, as a normal human man. That we could eventually marry and have children and grow old together. Be normal. And not worry about vampires and dopplegangers and werewolves and witches and hybrids. That it could just be us and that nothing else would matter. I wish I could give you the life you deserve."

"That does sounds nice," Elena mutters. "But I am perfectly happy with you and it doesn't matter to me if it's as a human or a vampire. I love you, Elijah, not whatever spieces you are. I don't need children or a wedding ring or even a normal life. Just you." She rolled over, so their chests were together and she looked into his eyes. Elena reached up and placed a hand on his face, "I love that you care so much. I love you."

"And I love you," Elijah said, bringing their lips together. "It is a nice dream, though."

"It is." Elena agreed, then kissed him deeply. "But, I think reality right now, is pretty nice, too."

"It is, and I'm afraid that you are in love with a very selfish man, lovely Elena. Even though you deserve all that and more, I won't give you up. Not while you still want me." He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell back into the bed, prefectly content to spend their last day in captivity exactly as they were. Naked and enjoying all of the pleasures they could draw from one another. Tonight would come and with it, his vampirism and tomorrow he would leave for a time, but until then, Elijah was going to make Elena come apart with is body as many times as he could.

"I'm okay with that, so long as I have you. I love you, Elijah."

"And I love you, Elena."

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright tonight, Vakker?" Kol asked Bonnie, helping position candles all around the room. It was empty save for them and it was this room Bonnie would be preform the unlinking spell in later that night. She had told Kol of her dreams and he just told her to keep her guard up.

"So long as I have someone to channel, like you and there is plenty of representation from the elements for me to draw from, I should do fine," Bonnie said. "I've been practicing all the exercises you showed me and I can feel my magic has grown. I've been meaning to thank you, Kol, for everything you've taught me this last month. You're so different than I expected."

"Well, I like to surprise people, darling. You're very welcome," he gave Bonnie a crooked smile and she wished her stomach hadn't clenched. "I have a great respect for witches. Most of the time, anyway. In all my thousand years and of all the hundreds of witches I've met, you have got to be one of my favourites, Bonnie Bennett." He tapped her nose with his index finger, and winked, "and, probably the prettiest, too."

"Well, don't let it get to your head, but you're my favourite Original," Bonnie whispered to Kol and gave him a cheeky smile. He laughed, beaming at her, her face felt hot. "Are you looking forward to being a vampire, again?" She asked, changing the subject before she embarrassed herself with her feelings for the Original.

"To be honest, as much as I like being immortal, I will miss being a warlock again. Being connected to nature, feeling the energy and power it provides. Plus, there is none of this insatiable blood lust or hightened emotions. So, I guess it's a yes and no." He looked at her, knowing she would understand. Even though Kol started out as just a guy who flirted with her for fun, they had grown very close these last few weeks. Bonnie may have a tiny crush, but good luck getting her to admit to it. And Kol may have a tiny one, back.

"I can't even imagine. To have gone through that, it must've been terrible." Bonnie placed a comforting hand on Kol's upper arm. "If you need anyone to talk to, you know, after this, I just want you to know I'm here, okay? As weird as this is going to sound coming from me, I'm your friend, Kol. I look out for my friends."

"Thanks, darling." He said, giving her nother big smile. "So, Vakker, does that mean that after this whole mess with mother dearest is over, you wouldn't be opposed to taking a little trip with me to New Orleans?"

"A trip? To New Orleans? Why?"

Kol did a quick once over of the room, checking they were still alone. They were. "Do you remember that project I told you about a few weeks ago?" He whispered, his breath brushing Bonnie's ear giving her goose bumps. She nodded. "Well, I had a safe house of sorts in New Orleans. It would just be a quick trip, to see if it's still there and collect a few things. We'd be gone no longer than a week. And we won't be going until after my mother is dealt with, though."

"I've heard New Orleans has a really big witching community, do you think I could meet a few while we're there?" Bonnie wasn't sure what she was agreeing to, but she couldn't say 'no'. Plus it sounded really exciting.

"I'm sure that could be arranged, love." He gave her _that_ smile, again and Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat.

* * *

"It's the full moon tonight." Damon said, accepting a tumbler of bourbon from Stefan and falling on the couch. "I say we storm the house the second the Originals are vamps again, stake all but Klaus and grab Elena."

"The problem is the Originals will be vampires, again." Stefan pointed out to his brother. "They'll stop us and then they'll kill us. Especially Elijah and he kind of scares me. Elena told me he bitch-slapped a guy's head off, once. Not to mention he has a liking for removing hearts from people's chests. Plus, Kol is her friend and he's the crazy one, he'd probably get pissed, too and you broke his neck last month, he doesn't like you. And do you really want to piss Bonnie off after last time. It took you hours to recover from the last aneurysm she gave you."

"Well, what then, Stefan?" Damon yelled, "Should we just leave her there because you're scared? She's fucking Elijah! It's got to be some messed up form of Stockholm, we can't let her continue with this stupidity."

"She wasn't kidnapped, Damon. Elena chose this, she chose him and we need to respect her decisions," Stefan said. "No matter how mcuh we may disagree with them, she has a right to her own choice."

"She was meant to choose one of us. This has just got to be a phase, some stupid phase where she thinks she has feelings for Elijah." Damon said, cutting off Stefan's rant.

"Just because Elena is human, doesn't mean she doesn't know her own mind. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I realized we don't let Elena do a lot of stuff. What right do we have to control her, hm? What right do we have to say either of us is better for her? Elijah has always let her choose, and he wouldn't stop her if she wanted to leave. He respects her choice!" Stefan got up and walked to the door, "I love Elena and that's why I just want her to be happy. And if you loved her, you would, too. That's why I'm going to give them my shares of the stakes. We kill one of the Originals and thousands of vampires out there could die. What if a friend of ours die, because they don't come from Klaus's sireline? Plus, Elena would never forgive us and I'd rather have her in my life somehow, especially after what I did to her on Caroline's birthday, than not at all."

"You're out of your frickin' mind, Stefan." Damon yelled after his brother, taking a long drink and feeling a burn not connected to the alcohol. "You can't give them the stakes, I won't let you. And there is still one missing, anyway." He then collapsed, the vervain hitting him.

"Give it up, Damon," Stefan said, speeding down the stairs, a bundle of wood in his hands. "You don't get to dictate everyone's lives. If we do this, the Originals will owe us. They are the kind of people you don't want as enermies, but I reckon they'd make some really strong allies. I just want to make sure they won't come kill us, tomorrow. Maybe, when this mess is over, you and I should move on?" Then he left, emptying the firewood box on his way out. "I'm sorry, brother."

"Damn it, Stefan!" Damon yelled, ditching his glass at the fireplace.

* * *

"Do you ever wish our lives weren't so complicated, Nik?" Rebekah asked her brother.

"Sometimes, Bekah, sometimes," Klaus replied. "Although, I will credit mother with the fact that this last month has made us stronger and more united than ever."

"It had, hasn't it," Rebekah smiled.

"Can you run and get our brothers, so we can have a little family meeting, love?"

"Sure."

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Kol asked, sitting in between Rebekah and Finn.

"We leave first thing, tomorrow morning." Elijah told his siblings. "I say we search the house on Pine, then try the cemertary, she could try to tap into the hot spot around her death site."

"That's all well and good, brother, but what if neither of these pan out," Rebekah said." And who is staying behind, to keep an eye on things here? Who knows if mother will come back."

"Especially with Elena being unprotected. Esther may try to take her blood again, it would give a supernatural kick to any spell she used it on." Klaus said.

"I say Rebekah stays behind," Finn said and Rebekah shot him a glare. "Not becuse you are a woman, sister, but because it would be easiest for you to blend in with Elena's friends, seeing as you are one."

"Fine," Rebekah conceded, and Elijah smiled at his sister, gratefully. 'Thank you,' he mouthed.

"Good," Elijah said, "we must also stay in contact, no going longer than twenty four hours with out letting one of us know what's going on. It would not do to have Esther try to separate us from within. I also suggest one of us coming back periodically, to keep an eye on the place, with Rebekah. Safety in numbers, after all."

"Then shouldn't we have some sort of question or word, to prove it's us." Kol said, "I vote we say a code word or phase, like 'Nik's a dick'."

"This is not a joke, Kol," Klaus began.

"I'm not joking, Nik," Kol shot back. "All I'm saying is mother is a witch, witches can preform spells that stick people's minds in another's body. We'd be stupid to at least not be prepared for it."

"Kol has a point, Niklaus," Elijah said. "That is one of your favourite tricks, is it not? However, Kol, I think 'Nik's a dick' is rather conspicuous. True as that statement may be," he smiled and winked at his youngest brother. "Perhaps we should use something a little more... subtle?"

"Hey!" Klaus said, indignantly, grinding his teeth and clenching his fist. "This family makes me want to murder people."

"How has this family not driven me bonkers by now?" Rebekah muttered, shaking her head.

"Join the club, sis, I'm already completely bonkers." Kol threw his arm around Rebekah, giving her a smirk.

* * *

Stefan pulled up to the mansion and turned off his car. He reached over, grabbing the leather bag off his passanger seat, opened the car door and made his way to the steps.

He got to the door and knocked, Klaus answered after a minute.

"Ah, Stefan, what can I do you for?" Klaus asked, a large, cocky smile on his face.

"I need you to invite me in, Klaus," Stefan said, adjusting the bag over his shoulder. "I did something that's going to piss my brother off and if you don't let me in soon, he'll come looking for me and it won't be pretty."

"I fail to see how this is my problem," Klaus went to close the door.

"Wait, it's important," Stefan said. "I want to make a deal, mine and my brother's safety, for this." He holds up the bag.

"We're a tad busy today, Stefan." The hybrid said, "Unless you wish to give me anything truly valuable, I'm really not interested, sorry, mate."

"I brought you a gift," Stefan pulled a stake from the bag, "Some fire wood."

Klaus's eyebrows raised, "Is that what I think it is?" Stefan nodded. "Well, mate, that changes things. Do come in, Stefan."

Stefan stepped over the threshold, handing the bag to Klaus as he went.

"The Wickery Bridge sign was made from the same wood as the actual bridge," Stefan said. "We got twelve stakes out of it."

"I'm only counting eleven here, mate. Where is stake number twelve?"

"It's missing."

Klaus's eyes turned murderous, "That's going to be a bit of a problem, what happened?" Klaus's voice was deadly calm. Even now, when Stefan knew he could overpower the hybrid turned werewolf, Klaus's voice made shivers go down Stefan's back.

"Ric's alter-ego hid it. We've been trying to find it for almost two weeks. Ric told us to lock him in the basement until other him could be persuaded to tell us the hiding place, but so far, no luck."

"Well, that's just bloody brilliant," Klaus's said, sarcastically. He turned on the nearest fireplace, letting it heat up and placing the bag next to it. "You wait here, if I find out you're lying, old friends or not, I will kill you and your pathetic brother, too. And don't move or touch the bag. Excuse me." Klaus left the room, going to collect the other Originals.

He stopped by the dinning room, where his sibling were still discussing their plans, telling them to head to the lounge.

Stefan sat on a chair, not moving, just watching the fire merrily crackle away, until Klaus returned, his brothers and sister with him.

"Stefan," Elijah said, with surprise. He was in the front, behind Klaus, their other siblings following. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" He asked, sounding sightly put off, Elijah's dislike of the Salvatores was well known.

"No need to be rude, brother," Klaus admonished. "Stefan has a gift for us, no doubt knowing that he and Damon would not be able to stand against us come tonight."

"What gift?" Rebekah asked, folding her arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"Why these, little sister," Klaus reached into the bag and produced one of the white oak stakes, then threw it into the flames. "There are twelve in existence, we have eleven. Who wants to burn the next two?" He asked, throwing another in.

"What do you mean, Niklaus, that there are twelve, but we only have eleven?" Elijah asked, walking forward and taking the bag off his brother.

"One's missing," Stefan explained, again. "Ric's dark side hid it. Damon and I were trying our hardest to get him to confess, but so far 'Evilaric' has yet to spill the beans." Stefan did the quotation marks at Damon's nickname for his best friend. "Short of beating him bloody, we have no other way to try and draw him out. Killing him or getting him drunk, don't work and unfortunately Ric escaped us three days ago. "

"Oh," Elijah muttered, throwing two stakes into the fire and passing the bag to Finn. "Well, that does pose a potential problem. I suppose finding this elusive, missing stake should be made a priority, then?"

"Definatly," Kol said, snatching the bag from Finn and taking his turn at igniting a stake. "If mother gets her hands on it, we're fucked!"

"Do we have any ideas on where this 'Ric' would have hidden an Original killing white oak stake?" Finn asked, taking two stakes off Kol and throwing them in the fire.

"Aside from the fact that he was once married to Elena's biological mother and later involved with Elena's aunt, he is quite close to the Gilbert siblings and he once daggered me, I confess I don't know much about Alaric Saltzman." Elijah said, watching as Rebekah distoyed stakes nine and ten.

She snapped the last one and kept the smaller piece, before distroying the larger half. "So Bonnie can try a locator spell," she told her brothers. "It's worth a shot."

* * *

The power and magic could be felt in the air as the moon ascended into the sky. Bonnie had a room ready, there were six vials on a coffee table, ready to be used to collect blood fron the one's linked. Elena would need to be healed after, since a decent amount of blood was required.

It was almost time and Elijah could feel a rippling sort of sensation wash over his skin, before a wave rushed out from his center and covered his body. The first thing he noted was his thirst.

"Did it work?" His sister asked from his side, "Are we vampires again?" Elijah noted that Rebekah almost sounded melancholy, he knew His sister wished to be normal, but not at the cost of her family.

Kol, who was next to Rebekah, suddenly zipped from one side of the room to the other. "I think it's safe to say that we are," Kol said.

Alright," Klaus said, taking a knife and slicing into his hand and grabbing a vial, he filled it with his blood. "Shall we, love?" He asked Bonnie.

Elijah, Kol, Finn and Rebekah followed suit. Elijah then turned to Elena, holding out a vial to her and taking her hand, he made a small slice in her palm and let the blood run into the vial. He then offered his still slightly bleeding hand to her.

"Thanks," she said, with a small smile, wiping a bit of his blood off her lip and watching her hand close up.

"I'm going to need to concentrate," Bonnie said. "Can you guys clear out for a few, this shouldn't take longer that ten minutes or so."

"Sure, Bonnie, thanks you for this, truly." Elijah said, "We all should go and get a drink. While I'm not sure of my siblings, I find myself quite thirsty. Shall we?" He gestures to the door and follows his siblings out.

* * *

"Alright brothers, we leave at first light." Klaus said, clapping his hands together. "Go get a good nights sleep."

Elijah climbed the stairs, Elena had claimed tiredness after the ritual and had already gone to bed. She was curled up on her side of the bed when he got to his room. Kol had volunteers to be daggered, to test if the bonding had been undone. When only he dropped and it was indeed shown to be done, Klaus had insisted his siblings join him a celebratory drink.

"Elena, lovely? Are you awake?" Elijah asked, after he had changed and climbed into bed behind her.

"Mmmm, no, 'm sleeping," she muttered, rolling over and snuggling into him.

"Well, I guess my girlfriend doesn't want to see what it's like to feel her newly, remade vampire boyfriend make love to her." He chuckled, moving her hair from her neck started to place slow, wet kisses to her skin. "I love you, Elena. Right now more than ever." He whispered to her, his lips traveling up her jaw and to her own lips. "I need you, please?"

"I love you, too. But it's not fair," Elena grumbled, between kisses. "How is it you've gotten even more horny? You're incorrigible."

"I am," Elijah said and he made quick work of ridding them of their clothes. He sank into her warmth and relished in doing this with Elena with all his hightened emotions intact.

* * *

Elena awoke to an empty bed the next morning, there was a small ribbon of sunlight shining into the room, right across her face. She rolled onto Elijah's side and buried her face into his pillow, breathing in his smell. She would miss him so very much and she hoped beyong hope that he would get back to her safe and sound.

Elena hugged the pillow to her and felt paper under it, she removed it and saw it was an envlope. It was addressed to _My Lovely Elena_ in Elijah's hand writing.

 _November 18th, 2010_

 _My Dearest Elena,_

 _I write this letter to you while you sleep, peacefully in what I have begun to call 'our bed'. You have helped to give me the best birthday I can ever remember having and your mere presence in my life has given me reason to hope._

 _Words cannot express what you have truly given me these last few weeks. I will admit to being in love with you before our confinement, but I had made myself content to being just a friend to you. Your life had enough complcations and I was not about to add another one._

 _I didn't deserve you, I still don't. But I will not give you up, not now that I know exactly what I would be giving up. Not now that I have your love. Not now that I know what I would surely miss without you. I am a selfish man like that._

 _I remember our first meeting. You were so scared, and yet so very brave. It drew me to you. I offered you the deal that day out of a selfish need to know you. I knew I needed to know you, I needed you to know me and trust me. Those few weeks before I was daggered, I relished in getting to visit you and seeing your trust in me grow with each day. You filled my life with light, which at this point, having been driven by revenge for so long, was a very dark place. I was at my darkest, then and it was you who brought me back, you are my light. Just like your name._

 _Please, do not worry, I will be back. I give you my word, I will return when you and my siblings are safe. All I ask, is that you wait for me?_

 _I shall miss you._

 _With hope of a swift reunion,_

 _Always and Forever_

 _Your Elijah_

 _P.S I felt I should end this letter with a simple 'I love you' my dear and please be safe._

Elena felt tears running down her face when she had finished, it was all real now. Not only was she was in love with an Original vanpire who was off trying to kill his mother, they were involved in a relationship. The nice, little bubble thay had lived in these last few weeks had popped and it was time to face reality.

She would need to talk to both Stefan and Damon, separately and make sure they bot knew that she was with Elijah, now and would be for the foreseeable future.

* * *

 **Reveiw?**

 **I'm sorry, I really didn't want to go down the path of Evilaric, but it was the only way I could see wrapping up this particular storyline.**

 **Anyone catch the foreshadowing? Anyone want to guess as to what Bonnie is predicting?**

 **I am also planning a oneshot of Bonnie and Kol's trip, which will take place after Esther is dealt with.**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **And please, review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**There is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, I had to rewite it two or three times until I was happy with it.**

 **Sorry, but Elijah won't be in this chapter much, he will be back with a vengence next chapter. As it stands, I have about a half a dozen more chapters or so. But I am planning a sequel, for when season four would be. I just need a villian, since I never much liked the whole cure\Silas storyline.**

 **Lots of you should be happy with some stuff in this chapter. There is a Christmas party, but it's not the one from season four. So no Hybrid killing spree and no dead Tyler's mom. I only made it a Christmas Party because the dates work out, otherwise it's pretty much straight from episode 3x20 (the one with the 20s dance), with a few changes.**

 **I do not own TVD.**

 **Please read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Twelve

Over the next two weeks, Elena constantly worried about everything. She hadn't seen Elijah since he left Mystic Falls last month and although he did make sure to call her every other night, she missed him like hell. Alaric was still missing and that meant that the last white oak stake was also still not accounted for. Rebekah and Kol had spent the first week looking for it everywhere and the second week Klaus had his hybrids on it. Elijah would be back on Monday, for his week in town.

The day that Elena had gone to speak to the Salvatores, she had found the house empty and locked up. When she had called them later, Stefan had told her he and Damon were leaving town for a few weeks. He told her that both he and his brother were giving Elena space and were not going to force their presence on her and her new relationship with Elijah. They would check in on places that mean something to Ric and see if he left town.

Elena suspected that it was more Stefan saying this and Damon would probably have had to have his neck beoken before he would even get in the car. They would be back on in early December, since Damon was needed at an event for the council.

She had told Stefan that she needed to have a conversation with both brothers, but he said, that he understood, it was Damon she really needed to talk to. Stefan told Elena that she could have that conversation with his brother when they got back to town.

On another note, the first time she stopped in to see Caroline at her house, Elena thought a florist had thrown up in there. Bunches of tulips were everywhere. Caroline had grumbled that Klaus had been getting them delivered to her every day, for weeks and she couldn't bear to get rid of something so pretty. On the upside, Caroline's mom quite enjoyed tulips, too and did not complain at having them taking up every vase and on every surface.

Four days after the full moon, she and Jeremy went back to the Mikealson's for a Thanksgiving dinner that Rebekah had had catered. Elena had made a few pies, though. Kol and Jeremy had enjoyed getting drunk, but since Elena was driving home, she insisted she have no more than one glass of wine. No matter how much Kol tried to talk her into just staying the night. She liked being able to sleep in her own bed, again. Caroline's mom had to work, so she joined the Gilberts and Mikealsons. Matt was with them, too. Bonnie's dad's family had come to town, leaving the witch stuck with her relatives.

Elena continued to have dreams about Esther and the white oak stake, but none of them were very informative beyond that.

Two days into the second week after the full moon, Tyler came back to town. He was really surprised by everything that had been happeneing in Mystic Falls in his absence, even though Caroline had been calling and leaving voice mails. He claimed that cell reception was a little sketchy in the Appalachains. Caroline had been really excited to see him return, but soon found out that their relationship had changed, somehow in the last six or so weeks. All that aside, she was still incredlibly happy to see Tyler. At seeing the changes in attutude to the Originals, Tyler planned to keep the fact that he was now unsired to himself. He had also not been too thrilled at Klaus's borderline obsession with his girlfriend, as well.

By day ten after the full moon, the whole situation with Esther and Alaric and the white oak stake, on top of everything else was exhausting Elena. She felt no matter how much sleep she got, lately, she was always tired. Everyhing was emotionally draining. It was probably stress, because Elena had always been a stress eater and she found herself stress eating, a lot. Despite all the sleeping and eating, she just felt exhausted, everything required energy she just did not have, lately. _Maybe having her new boyfriend gone was depressing her?_

On the fourth of December, there was a Winter themed Christmas party hosted by the Founders Council, held in the town hall. As decendents of a founding family, both Elena and Jeremy had to attend, but it was open to much of the general public, anyway. Both Rebekah and Klaus came, along with Bonnie and Matt. Caroline and Tyler were required to be there, too, because of the same reason as the Gilbert siblings. Stefan and Damon got back into town the morning of the event, to attend, too.

Elena really didn't want to go to a dance and have to smile and be pleasant all evening to people, when all she wanted to do was curl up on the couch with sweat pants on and a tub of ice cream and talk to Elijah. Both Stefan and Damon were avoiding her. She was tired and cranky and her shoes were pissing her off. But, still she smiled and spoke with some of the council members, who asked her is she would like to start coming to meetings, since she was over eighteen and was technically the head of the Gilbert family, now.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea, Pastor Young," Elena told him, trying not to fidget because the skirt on her dress was itching her. She tried to cover a yawn, "Jeremy and I have done a lot of looking into our family history and we're both pretty sure that it's not really something we want to be a part of. You know, the other stuff the council does, to vampires." She whispered the last part.

"So you both know what the Founders Council really do then?" One of the older Fell ladies asked her, Elena nodded. "Then you know why we need you. With your guardian, Alaric Saltzman missing and the recent deaths of Brian Walters and Bill Forbes, plus Mayor Richard Lockwood back in February, your Uncle in April and my Logan and your parents last year, we are in desperate need of more people."

"How about I think about it, Mrs Fell?" Elena gave them an awkward smile, then gestured to Jeremy. "My brother and I will talk it over, okay?"

"Take your time, Elena," Pastor Young said, taking her hand in a comforting gesture. "We will still be here when you decide."

"Right, um, excuse me." She made a break for it, but before she could get to Jeremy, she bumped head long into someone.

"Can I have this dance?" Damon asked, his hand out, a tentive smile on his face. "Please, Elena? We can talk."

"Fine, but I do need to find Jeremy, soon." She took his offered hand and let Damon lead her to the dance floor.

"So," Damon began, diving right into it. "You're with Elijah? How's that goin' for you?"

"Damon," she warned. "That's not really any of your business."

"Elena, I lov-"

"No, Damon." She shook her head. "Please don't. I do care for you, but as a friend."

"What about the night we kissed? I was't a friend then."

"You kissed me, and okay, I may have kissed back, at first, for like a second. But I shouldn't have. It as wrong, I knew how you felt for me, even if I didn't feel the same. I wasn't ready to move on."

"But you are now? With Elijah? You know he was in love with the first doppleganger, right? How do you know he's not just projecting past feeling from her onto you?"

Elena pushed him away, and sent a glare at him. "You mean like you have? For me and Katherine?" Then she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. That wasn't fair of me to say. I know you care for me, Damon, but Elijah does, too and I love him. We're together and I need you to accept that." She placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed her self up to kiss his cheek. "I don't want to lose your friendship, Damon, it means too much to me. You mean too much to me. I'll always be grateful to you for being there for me over the summer, for being there when I needed you. Thank you."

"I'll always be there for you, Elena." He gave her a sad smile, slight bitterness in his eyes. "I just want you to be happy, I just wish I made you happy."

"I am sorry I can't give you what you want. I do love you, Damon, just not the same way you love me." She gave him a watery smile. "I want you to be happy, too. You're a good person, Damon... most of the time." They both chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I really need to find Jeremy, okay?"

"Yeah," Damon tried to hide the pain in his voice. "I'm gonna go take advantage of the open bar and get really drunk."

"Okay, ah, have fun." Elena said, awkwardly and turned to leave.

"Elena?" Damon called and she spun back around. "I'm not happy, but if you're happy, I will be."

"Thank you, Damon. And I am really sorry."

Elena took off to search for Jeremy, finding him talking with Tyler and Matt. She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside, every step wishing she wore flats. The conversation with Damon had drained her, emotionaly, but it had been a long time coming. She also wondered what the the Founders Council would say if they knew she was dating the second oldest vampire alive? Not to mention that they were being run by Damon, a vampire?

As she stepped outside, into the cold December air, she shivered and breifly wondered if it was too early to call it a night and go home, even if it was barely after nine.

"I saw you talking to Damon, are you alright?" Jeremy assked, when they stoppeed on the steps, outside.

"I'm fine, it actually went better than I expected. But never mind that, you'll never guess what some of the council members wanted to talk to me about, just before." She told Jeremy, her back to the carpark.

"What?" He asked her, his eyebrows coming together.

"They wanted me to join," Elena said, shivering. It was cold out, tonight. Jeremy snorted. "They said that that in recent years they have lost too many member and since I'm now _'head of the family',_ " she id quotation movements with her fingers, "I have the right to join."

"Ha, really? I wonder if they would still think that if they knew you were currently on the phone all night, every night with an Original vampire?" He teased, " _'I miss you, Elijah. I love you, Elijah.'_ You two are gross, you know that, right, sis?"

"Shut up, jerk," she hit his arm, hoping to stop her brother's laughing. "And we so do not talk all night, every night."

He turned serious, "What did you tell them?"

"I said I'd think about it. It's all I really could say." She covered another yawn. "They also mentoned all the recent deaths and what not within the council. Like Uncle John and Caroline's dad and the medical examiner Ric killed. They also brought up mom and dad. And Ric being missing."

Jeremy's face fell, "I hate this!" He said, "It's been over two weeks, where is he?"

"Hey, we'll find him and he'll be fine, okay? We're doing everything we can." She said to her brother, giving him a hug.

"I know, it just feels a bit like we gave up on him. It feels like we could be doing more if there wasn't some crazy old witch out there. Ric's done so much for us, Elena, he's family. I just hope he's okay." Jeremy pulled back from her, "I just wish there was more we could do."

"I know, me too," she said, when someone said her name behind her.

"Elena."

She knew that voice, it haunted her dreams, lately. Esther. She turned and sure enough, there she was, the Original Witch, herself.

"If you wish to help your friend, Alaric, I suggest you come with me." Esther said, Elena grabbed Jeremy's arm and subconsciously pushed him behind her.

"Jeremy, I want you to go inside and get Rebekah and Klaus. Now." He took off inside, leaving Elena on the steps to the town hall, a metre away from Esther.

"I mean you no harm-" Esther started to say.

"Right," Elena laughed, bitterly. "That's why, in the last few months, you've tried to kill me at least three times."

"I'm not going to kill you, Elena. Not this time. And willingly or not, you will come. Especially if it's about family, and Alaric is your family, is he not?" She turned and walked off, and Elena had to follow, not noticing the salt line she stepped over at the bottom of the steps. It was about Alaric, she had to do something.

* * *

"Mind if I cut in, mate?" Klaus asked Tyler, who was dancing with Caroline.

"Not now, Klaus," Caroline said. "Tyler only just got back to town the other day, can't you just let us enjoy a little time together?"

"Yes, and I don't remember letting him leave." Klaus said, looking at Tyler. "It's only for one dance, love. No funny business, promise."

"Sure," Tyler said, moving back from Caroline. Even if Caroline claimed that Klaus had changed, Tyler wasn't trusting him, he was going to pretend to still be sired to the Original Hybrid, for now.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" Klaus asked Caroline, holding her close and swaying.

"I was fine until a minute ago."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that, Caroline. I thought we were finally getting along. Didn't you like the flowers?"

"I do love tulips, Klaus and we were starting to get along. I had started to think maybe you were a jerk only ninety percent of the time." Caroline snapped. "But then you had to go and act all ' _alpha male'_ on Tyler."

"Let's get one thing straight, love, I don't act _'alpha male'_. I am the ' _alpha male_ '," Klaus said. "You look lovely, by the way. Very festive." He compliments her red gown and green accessories.

"Thanks, I guess," she mumbled her reply. "But you need to not be an ass to Tyler, he's my boyfriend, not you."

"And there it is," Klaus said, they stopped dancing. "What do you see in him, love? He's a small town boy, with a small town life. It won't be enough for an amazing girl like you, Caroline. You need more. Mark my word, one day you'll show up on my door step and ask me to show you the world. It may take a year, maybe a century, but it will happen."

"And now, you're being one hundred percent ass," she scoffed.

"I'll be waiting, love. Don't take too long." He left her on the dance floor and joined Rebekah by the bar, where she was talking to a panicked looking Jeremy.

* * *

Jeremy led not just Klaus and Rebekah outside, but every one else in their little group followed. He, Matt and Bonnie all easily made it to the bottom of the steps and out onto the path, but Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Tyler could not make it any further than the last step.

"Salt," Klaus spat, looking at his feet. "That bitch, what's she up to now? We're basically locked in here, she's using it as a binding agent."

"There should be a map in the office part of the building," Bonnie said. "Come on, Jer, I'll do a locator spell. Then, I'll get working on a way to break the boundary." She led the way back inside and up to an office.

"What are we going to do until then?" Caroline asked, "Those of us that are vamps are stuck here."

"But me and Jer aren't," Matt said. "We've got to do something."

"That's suicide, Matt," Rebekah said.

"Elena's my sister, I have to do something," Jeremy said. "What would you do if it was Klaus or Kol or Elijah or Finn?"

"Right, be careful, then." Rebekah said, pulling her phone out, already calling Elijah. "I'll get some back-up, but I can't say how long they will be." He answered after only two rings.

 _"Good evening, sister,"_ he said.

"Not so much of a good evening, Elijah." Rebekah said, hoping to keep him calm. "Esther kidnapped Elena, how soon can you get back? Everyone besides Jeremy, Bonnie and Matt are trapped by a barrier spell at the town hall."

" _Kol and I are a few hours away, we'll leave now and ba back in Mystic Falls as soon as we can. Find her, Rebekah. Please?_ " He hung up.

"Elijah and Kol are on their way, they should be here in an hour or so."

"Great," Damon spat, still recovering a little from his talk with Elena earlier. "And while we all wait for him, your mom could be killing Elena."

"You think I like this any more than you?" Rebekah said, "Elena is my friend. We may not have been friends long, but I don't want to see her hurt."

"Esther's fighting me," Bonnie said, the pool of blood on the map not moving.

"She shouldn't have that much power," Klaus observed. "Even if she has been using Elena's blood to boost her magic... unless-"

"Unless she has a hot spot," Bonnie finished.

"I know where she is," Klaus said. "She's at the old cemertery, that's where I killed her a thousand years ago."

* * *

Elena found it hard to crunch through the leaves on the ground, in the cemertery, in her long dress and heels, again wishing she had just worn flats.

"You'll forgive me for ruining your evening, Elena, but I've run out of your blood. From channeling it for my life force, since I no longer have the Bennett magic to rely on. Doppleganger blood, it's a powerful source of magic and I will be needing more." The witch stated, as if talking of using Elena's blood for magic was the most normal thing ever.

"Just tell me what you know about Alaric," Elena requested. They were coming up to one of the older looking mausoleums. "You haven't hurt him, have you?"

"She hasn't hurt me," Ric said, coming out of the shadows, the look in his eyes not at all warm.

"Ric?" Elena asked, going to rush to hug him, but stopping when she saw his eyes. "What's going on? What do you want with him?"

"I'm going to remake him," Esther said, proudly, she walked to stand next to Ric.

"Remake him? Into what?"

"Make him stronger, faster. Like my children, indestructible." Esther's eyes got this glint in them, similar to how she looked when she was ranting to her and Elijah a few weeks ago. "I'm going to once again tap into the dark forces I used to turn them, a thousand years ago. Like Mikael, Alaric will be a true hunter. A vampire to end all vampires."

"You're going to create another Original? You can't," Elena agrued. "What if he turns out worse than any of your children?"

"He won't, not now that he has embraced his darkest aspects." Esther was crazy, Elena tried to keep her talking, delay whatever she had planned for as long as possible. "When he turns, his hatred of vampires will become more pure, amplified. Uncompromising."

"How can you possibly know that, Esther?" Elena asked, a limp forming in her throat in fear of what would happen to Ric. "You don't know him, you don't know anything about him."

"That's where you're wrong, Elena, I do know him. Every time he died, I was there. Every trip into death Alaric took, I was there, on the other side, speaking with him. Bringing his true nature forward. Every death just beought him closer to his real self." Esther spoke softly here, "Vampires took everything from him, now he will simply be getting vengence."

* * *

Elijah was only twenty miles out from the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. As soon as he got into town he was heading straight to the cemertery. Rebekah had called to tell him and Kol where Esther was. He just wished the car would go faster, only a twenty miles to go. He hoped to God that Elena would still be alright by the time he got there.

* * *

"Don't do this, Ric. This isn't who you are." Elena begged Ric, tears welling in her eyes. Esther lit candles around the tomb, an alter was set on a stone table.

"You don't know who I am, Elena." His voice may be Ric's, but nothing about the tone sounded familiar. It radiated hate and anger, dissatisfaction. Who ever this man was, he was not the Alaric Saltzman Elena had come to love as family. "You only know the weakest part of me. The man who would befriend a vampire, instead of killing it."

"This isn't you, Ric." Elana felt like sobbing. "You don't mean that. Don't do this, please, Ric?"

"When you're ready," Esther stated, standing up and walking around the table.

"I won't help you," Elena said, backing away. "I won't give you my blood, you'll have to kill me."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." Esther taunted, raising her hand and a deep cut appeared on Elena's palm.

Elena felt no control over her body as she walked forward and held her bleeding hand over the goblet, blood pouring into it. Esther collected a little extra and placed it aside, were she already had a vial of blood.

"Don't drink it, Ric," she begged.

Alaric raised the golet to his lips and gulped down Elena's blood.

"No."

"Is it done?" He asked.

"Almost," Esther said, she had emptied both the spare blood from Elena and the other vial onto the table, two small pools of crimson fluid sat between the candles. "Not just yet." Esther muttered under her breath in a language that Elena was sure was not Latin. The two pools of blood started to move towards each other, but before merging, stopped. It was like watching magnets of opposite charges repel each other.

"What is this?" The witch said, "Why is my binding spell not working?" She spun around to Elena, glaring at her. "You were unbound from my children, so why is it not working? The only reason it would not work is if your life was tied to another's, somehow. But who?"

"I'm not linked to anyone," Elena spluttered. "Bonnie undid the spell binding us two weeks ago."

"Oh, I am well aware of that." Esther said, circling around Elena. Her eyes got wide after a minute of observing the doppleganger. Esther felt someting off about Elena's aura, thee was a magic around the dopplegnger that shhe should not have. After a closer examination, Eather found the source, her eyes narrowed and she glared at Elena. "You stupid girl. I guess it is the doppleganger's curse really is to be fickle. Which of my sons did you bed? It was Elijah, was it not? He alway did have a weakness for your face."

"What? How di- what are you going on about?"

"You don't even know yet, do you? I suspect it will all become clear in the next few weeks, you're probably too early to tell, anyway."

"Tell what? What's too early?" Elena asked and Esther just ignored her, still talking as if she had not heard Elena.

"She will come for it, you know." Elena had no idea who 'she' was, Elena had no idea what Esther was even rating about. "I promised it to her, a long time ago, unknowinngly. That's how I lost my little Freya. Dahlia is far worse than I am. You truly are a foolish, foolish girl, Elena."

"What the hell are you on? Whose Dahlia? What's your eldest child got to do with me?"

"I do wonder how you will handle your struggles alone, since Elijah will be gone. Oh well, no matter. I am going to need a back up, now, though."

"What the hell are you talking about, Esther? What struggles? Promised what to Dahlia? Who is Dahlia?" Elena yelled, Esther was really starting to piss her off with her nonsense.

"Dahlia is my sister and I was speaking of the child you carry, my grandchild."

"My what?" That's when is struck Elena, she had been with Elijah when he was human. And with her having only been with vampires in recent years, she was not on birth control. _Did Esther mean that she was pregnant?_ Elena did a quick count in her head and realized she was two days late. _Well, crap!_

There was a snap of a twig outside, it drove the thoughts of being pregnant from Elena's mind for now.

Esther turned to Alaric, "Wait here, I will complete the ritual soon."

Elena followed Esther out, her mind now back on what Esther was trying to do to Alaric. She followed the witch just in time to see Matt fall forward, unconscious and Esther force Jeremy to come back with her to the tomb with her, his crossbow falling to the leaf covered ground.

Jeremy looked at Elena, his eyes wide and questioning.

"She had Ric, she's turning him." Was all Elena said. "What do you want with my brother?" She asked the witch.

"Just a bit of blood," Esther said, making Jeremy hold out his hand. "Oh, look. I don't even have to cut him, there is already a nice, open wound here," she taunted.

Esther went back to the table, pouring Jeremy's blood there and Elena and Jeremy watched as his joined with the blood that was there already. The pool of Elena's lay there still, unmoving and forgotten.

"It is done, Alaric," Esther said, turning back to Ric.

Jeremy had not even noticed Ric standing there. He and Elena watched in horror as the white oak stake, covered in silver veins, flew through the air at Ric and embedded deep into his chest.

Elena's eyes widened in shock as Ric fell to the floor, dead. Jeremy had swoop to catch Elena, because her legs gave out on her.

"Ric," the siblings cried together.

"How could you do this to him?" Elena spat, crawling to Ric and pulling the stake from his chest, throwing it aside. Jeremy knelt next to his sister, wrapping her in his arms. Tears poured down their faces. "This makes you a monster, just like you claim your children to be."

"We're all clear on your opinion of my children. Or one of them in particular, anyway." The witch spat, indiffeent to the loss she had just dealt Elena and Jeremy. "You really are just like your ansestors, they were trollops, too."

"That's my sister you're talking to," Jeremy said, standing up. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think killing Ric and your kids is perfectly normal. Kol was right, you really are fucking insane."

"You know, young Jeremy, just because I need you alive, doesn't mean I need you healthy. I suggest you be silent or I'll cut out your tongue."

"You touch my brother and I swear, I'll kill you myself," Elena said, cradling Ric's head in her lap, tears falling down her face, but in her eyes, fire burned. "You really don't see the evil you're doing, do you? You've turned Ric into the same thing your trying to eradicate. The cycle won't ever end. Two wrongs don't make a right, Esther."

"I don't intend for Alaric to live forever, that is why I needed to make a binding spell. When the time comes, Alaric will die and vampires will be gone forever, and by using the indestructible white oak stake I made by bining it with his ring, he will be able to kill all five of my children and their bloodlines. I'm trying to rid the world of an evil, why don't you see that?"

"Becuse, to get rid of the bad, you have to get rid of the good as well." Elena looked up, into Esther's eyes. "Nothing is absolute in this world. Those weeks locked up with your children taught me that."

"There is no good in vampires. Perhaps you should have kept your legs together while locked up with my children and you would see that. You would not be in your predicament if you had. You are in over your head, Elena, and eventually, you will lose it, along with your life. Perhaps I should kill you now, so Dahlia will never learn of it. It would be far kinder to you and the child you carry."

Jeremy looked shocked and turned to his sister, "What is she talking about, Elena?"

Elena just held her hand up to stop his questions. "Later, Jer." She turned back to Esther. "I don't have to prove anything to you, I won't let you or anyone touch the people I care about, every again." Elena had thought that in light of what she now knew of her family line, she did not want children. But the thought of Esther killing her and a possible child of hers and Elijah's, Elena felt fury rush through her. She shuffled Ric's head from her lap to Jeremy's and got up onto unsteady legs, her hand cradling her flat stomach and walked towards Esther. "And I love Elijah and that's all that matters. We'll be just fine. You're just some crazy woman who has killed my family and is trying to commit genocide. We'll stop you, you know. You won't win, Esther."

"No, indeed, mother, I don't believe you will win." Esther's eyes went wide and she made a choking sound. She fell to the ground, like a puppet with it's strings cut. Elijah was standing where Esther had been, a heart in his blood covered hand.

Elena locked eyes with Elijah as her threw the heart aside. _How much had he heard?_

* * *

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **I know of some reader that will be really happy with the relivations in this chapter. And don't worry about Dahlia, if she does come into this story it won't be for a verry long time. I was also going by what Sophie said in TO, how some witches can tell if is someone is expecting.**

 **I debated on if I should post this version, I had another one, where Elena was not pregnant, but in the end the thought of daddy!Elijah was too cute to pass up.**

 **I have already started on the next chapter, hhopefully I can have that up by the end of the weekend, but I make no promises. I'm sick with the flu at the moment and it sucks!**

 **REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I got this finished sooner than expected. I actually planned to have this and the last chapter be one, but I felt that it would work better split in two.**

 **This chapter, I feel is a nice mix of overly fluffy and sad and angsty.**

 **I don't own TVD**

 **I would like to thank every one who has read this an an even bigger thank you to every one who has reviewed.**

 **And siberia21... Damnit, I didn't even think to add Elena calling Esther out on her hypocrisy! I wish I did, now.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Thirteen

Elijah did not even bother turning off the car, as he threw it into park. He was out of the car and gone from sight before Kol had even opened his door. Elijah flashed to the back of the cemertery, where he knew his mother would be tapping into her power.

There was a crypt there, flickering light from candles coming out of the door and the voice of Elena carried to him.

"...love Elijah and that's all that matters. We'll be just fine. You're just some crazy woman who has killed my family and is trying to commit genocide. We'll stop you, you know. You won't win, Esther."

He was at the door, he could see Elena standing, facing off with his mother. Jeremy was kneeling down, Alaric's head in his lap. The smell of fresh blood was strong in the air.

Elijah was right behind Esther, he shot out his hand, burying it deep into her chest. "No, indeed, mother, I don't believe you will win." He yanked out Esther's heart and watched as she fell to the floor. Throwing away the heart, Elijah rushed forward and pulled Elena to him.

"Are you alright, Elena?" He asked her, Elena collaped into his arms, breaking down into sobs. Kol entered the tomb, Matt who was still out cold, over his shoulder. "I've got you. It's okay now. You'll be alright, I've got you."

"Everything's not-not alright, she t-turned him," Elena cried. "Esther made him into an Ori-original, to kill you. All of you. She ma-made the missing stake indistruc-distructible."

"Ric won't complete the transtion, though. You know that, right 'Lena?" Jeremy said, laying Ric down, gently and walking to hug her.

"I know," the siblings cried together. "I'm so so-sorry, Jeremy. I'm so very, very sorry you keep... you keep losing people, Jer."

"I still have you, 'Lena. We still have each other. Plus, _something else_." He gave a half smile and his eyes shot to her stomach.

Elena smiled sadly back and shook her head at Jeremy. 'Not now,' she mouthed, nodding her head at Elijah.

* * *

"Esther's stopped fighting me," said Bonnie, "the boundry spell is broken."

Klaus, Rebekah, Damon and Stefan ran out, speeding on their way to the cemertery. Caroline and Tyler stuck back, they would go with Bonnie in her car.

* * *

Elena sat against the wall, her legs up and her arms wrapped around her knees. Jeremy was next to her, his arm around her shaking shoulders. Matt and the two Original brothers were standing just outside the tomb, hoping to give the grieving siblings some space.

There was a gasp of air heard and Alaric sat up, looking around, wildly.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes landing on Elena and Jeremy. "Why are you two crying?"

"Oh, Ric." Elena managed to get out, before she started sobbing again. Elijah entered back into the crypt, but stayed by the door, in case something went south.

"Did I die? Where's my ring?" Ric asked.

"Esther turned you," Jeremy told him, when it became obvious that Elena was too choked up to talk. "She made you an Original. You're in tranistion."

"Hey," Ric said, crawling over to Elena and Jeremy. "None of that crying." He pulled them both into a hug.

"You're going to die, Ric. And this time you won't be coming back," Jeremy said. "We both know you won't feed. If we want to cry, we're gonna cry."

Elena broke down into more sobs at this.

"You're right, Jer," Ric said, clapping him on the back. "I'm not going to complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human, I won't let him become a vampire."

"This is all my fault," Elena said, no matter how many times she wiped her eyes, the tears kept coming. "You were ready to leave, but I forced you to-to stay. I made you take care of us. I'm so sorry, Ric."

"None of that," Ric pulled Elena into a hug. "Looking after you and Jeremy was one of the best things I ever did. It was the closest I ever got to having my own kids. I love you guys, don't forget that. Now you two look after each other, okay?" They nodded. "I don't want you here when I die, so clear out," he gave a watery chuckle. "I love you two."

"We love you, too, Ric."

* * *

Ric was shocked to see how many people were waiting outside the tomb to pay their respects, even the Originals (sans Finn, who would not be getting back until tomorrow) had shown up. He suspected that if Elena had not befriended them, they wouuld not be here, but if it meant that they would be there for Elena and Jeremy, then that was okay to him.

Klaus and Rebekah didn't stay long, they had collected Esther's body and gone back to the mansion. Kol was waiting to help Bonnie, who was upset that there was nothing she could do to undo Esther's dark magic on Alaric. Jeremy left with Matt, to the Grill, to raid their alcohol, no doubt. Tyler took Caroline home before joining Matt and Jeremy at the Grill. Meredith Fell gave Alaric a seditive and Damon offered to break Ric neck, when Ric declined Damon pulled out a bottle of their favourite bourbon and said he was staying, until the end. Stefan left to go home. The white oak stake lay in the tomb, forgotten, in the chaos... for now.

Elena took off her shoes and Elijah helped her to his car.

"Are you sure you're alright, lovely Elena?" He asked, closing her door behind him and entering his side a second later.

"Not really," she muttered. "I'm just tired of losing people, Elijah. I'm tired of grieving. I'm just tired."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Elijah turned on the car and left the cemertery.

"I've got to clear out Ric's class room." She shook her head. "What if a janitor goes in there and finds out the history teacher is a vampire hunter... _Was_ a vampire hunter."

"That can wait until tomorrow. I'll even help you, but right now, you're exhausted. Let me take care of you, my lovely, please?"

"Alright." She yawned.

They drove through town, on the way passing the twenty four hour pharmacy. Elena suddenly remembered what Esther told her and found she needed to know for sure.

"Stop," Elena said, Elijah putting on the breaks a bit too hard.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked, turning in his seat to face her.

"Nothing, I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just need to get something from here." Elena undid her belt and made to get up, before realizing she didn't have her bag, keys or purse on her. She slumped back, "Damnit."

"What's the matter?"

"I don't have my purse."

"Is that all?" He asked, she nodded, he undid his seat belt, too. "Then I'll accompany you inside, it's of no trouble."

"No," she said a little too quickly.

Elijah looked at her puzzled. "Elena, what is really going on? What has you is such a state? Are you hurt?"

Elena was not sure if she could really deal with this right now, on top of everything else, but saw no other way. She took a big breath. "I'm not hurt, it's just a cut on my hand. I do need to tell to you about something, though. Don't interrupt me, please. I need to get this out all at once."

"Of course," he nodded.

"Esther tried to bind me to Alaric, tonight. So that he had one lifetime to kill you and your siblings and when I die, he dies." Elijah looked like he wanted to cut in but held himself back. "It didn't work, my blood wouldn't merge with his, so she used Jeremy's instead. Esther said that the reason that this particular linking spell wouldn't work on me is because..."

Elena stopped, she couldn't say it. Telling Elijah made it real. She didn't know if she wanted it to be real, just yet. But life sometimes doesn't give you a chance for things to sink in. Sometimes you have to dive in head first.

"Because what, Elena?" Elijah prompted her gently after a minute of silence.

"Because I'm- because I'm pregnant." Elena said quietly.

Elijah was not expecting that, his eyes went wide and be blinked several times. "I beg your pardon? You're pregnant? My-my mother said this?"

"Yes," Elena swallowed, "but... it all makes sense. I'm two days late and I've been really tired and hungry. And moody, like really, really moody. I just wanted to get a test to be sure."

"You're _pregnant_?" He asked again, trying not to let his insides flutter with hope.

"I think so," she nodded.

"With my child? You're carrying my child." A smile toyed with his mouth, what could be better than the woman he loved carrying his child? Not once did he doubt the validity of what she was saying, even if she was still too early for even vampire senses to pick up her pregnancy, he knew Elena was telling the truth. But he kept his features schooled, he had heard her say multiple time that she did not want children and he did not want to get his hopes up.

"Who else would it be?" She shot back, sarcastically. "The Easter Bunny?"

"No need for the sass, my love. I am just trying to digest this," he said, his tone even. "What are we going to do, Elena?"

"I don't know, Elijah, I don't want to get attached. What if she was lying?" _Did that mean Elena wanted the baby?_ "What do you want to do?"

"I want what you want, Elena," he said, caressing her face and giving her lips a peck. "But before we decide anything, how about we find out for sure, hm, my dear?"

Elena nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Kol walked Bonnie too her door. When Bonnie unlocked the door and entered, Kol was left out on the porch.

"If you promise not to come in unannounced in the future, you know, not take advantage of it, I'll invite you in." Bonnie said, "I don't really want to be alone, right now."

"I promise, Vakker."

"Don't make me regret this, I'm not in the habit of inviting in vampires. Please, come in, Kol?"

Kol gives her a large smile, then tentively raises his foot and steps over the threshold of Bonnie's front door.

"You won't regret this, darling," he tells her. "You're an incredible witch, Bonnie Bennett. It's not your fault you couldn't do anything tonight. I still think you're amazing." He pulls her into a hug. "Your father is out of town, right?"

"Yeah," said Bonnie, nodding and stepping back. "I just really... I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be, now c'mon Bonnie, go change out of your gown. As lovely as you look and you do look ravishing, that low cut on your dress is a little distracting." He winks, running his index finger along her collar bone and Bonnie gives him a nervous giggle and blushed. If nothing else, he will help her take her mind off how tonight had turned out.

"Okay," she mutters, "you'll still be here when I finish?"

"Of course, Vakker. There is no where else I would rather be right now, than right here." He places a comforting hand on her cheek. "You won't be alone, tonight."

"Thanks Kol," Bonnie give the youngest Original brother a small peck on his cheek. "For a vampire, you're a pretty great guy, you know that?"

She's at the foot of the stairs when she hears, "Of course I know, darling. I'm Kol bloody Mikaelson, I'm awesome."

"Whatever, Kol," Bonnie says over her shoulder, with a laugh, as she climbs the steps. "I'll be right back. Thanks again for this."

* * *

Elena is sitting on her bed, there is a small plastic stick in her hand that is telling her that she's pregnant and she can't seem to remember how to function. She had showered after taking the test, wanting to wash the dirt, blood and grime of from the cemertery and Ric's death. She needed to seperate the two events, in her mind and memories, anyway. One, of her beloved guardian dying and the other of her finding out for sure if she and Elijah were having a baby.

Elijah is standing by the door, his hands in his pockets. Despite his casual stance, with his jacket and tie off and his sleeves rolled up, his tense shoulders and rigid facial expression betray just how anxious he is.

"What does the test say, Elena?" He asks, walking towards her.

Elena's eyes shot up, locking with his gaze, she nods. "It's positive," she says. His heart soars. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And According to a calculation I did online, I'm just over four weeks along, we concieved on your birthday and the baby's due date is on August 11th, next year."

"The internet is very imformitive," he replies, taking a seat on the bed next to her. He gabbed the test from her hands and placed it on th side table, then took her hands in his, stoking the outside of hers with his trumbs. "What do you want to do, Elena? I will support you in any and every endeavour you should choose."

"I want it. The baby, I want it," Elena said, resting her head on Elijah's shoulder. "I thought I gave up on having kids when I found out that somewhere down the line, another dopplganger will be born. But that was an easy thing to say when I was only dealing with hypothetical, non exisitant, future children. Now, it's here, it's real. And I want this so badly, Elijah, but I'm so scared. I've lost so many people."

"I want this baby, too," he said, wrapping one arm around her and placing his free hand on her flat tummy. A large grin covered his face. "This is truly a miracle. I didn't even think about the possibility that we should have used contraception when I was human. Not that I regret what what happened, it is just that the thought of getting you pregnant didn't even occur to me. I would not change a single thing, though. I love the thought that the woman I love is pregnant with my child. It's something I never thought I would ever get to exprience. I am overjoyed I get to exprience it with you, my love."

"It is sort of surreal, isn't it?" Elena said, placing her hand with Elijah's, on her stomach. "But there is no one else I would rather do this with, than you Elijah. I love you."

"And I love you. This is without a doubt, the best birthday gift, I have ever recieved."

"Elijah," Elena said, sitting forward and facing him. "Esther mentioned someone named Dahlia, who will come for the baby. She said Dahlia was her sister and that she is the reason Esther lost your sister, Freya. Apparently, Esther promised her first born to Dahlia and every first born since. Or at least that's what I came to think she meant, she didn't really go into detail."

"Esther was a mad woman, Elena, don't pay her any mind," Elijah reasured her. "Freya died of the plague about a month or so before I was born. Finn may know more of Freya, though, since he was almost four when she died. He use to say Rebekah looks a lot like her. And we did have an aunt, but I am afraid I do not recall her name, though I doubt she would still be alive, today. Rest assured, my lovely Elena, no one is coming for our child and if somone did dare, they would need to pass through me, first. And as you know, I am very protective of my family, which includes both you and our little one."

* * *

 _"Bonnie, I need you to complete my work, sister."_

Bonnie was laying in bed, Kol was asleep behind her, spooning. Esther stood by the door. Wait, Esther was dead, Elijah killed her.

"Vakker, darling? Wake up. You were having a bad dream, wake up."

Bonnie shot up in bed, it was a dream. Kol was shaking her, a concerned loook on his face. So she relaxed back into his embrace and noded off again. But she felt the need to get out of bed, she needed to go back to thee cemertery. She needed to make sure Alaric fed, he had to finish his transition.

When she felt Kol start to breathe deeper and his arm over her relax, she slipped out of bed and made it to the front door before Kol stopped her.

"Bonnie, are you alright? What's going on? Where are you going?"

Bonnie felt no control over her arm as she raised it and Kol fell to the ground, holding his head.

"Argh, Bonnie, what the fuck are you doing? It's me, Kol." Under normal circumstances, Kol would have killed any witch who dared to do this to him, but something made him stop. The look in Bonnie's eyes, it wasn't her. Bonnie was not in control. He was still recovering as he watched Bonnie leave the house and go down the road. _This had mother dearest written all over it._

* * *

Elijah was just dressing after a shower. He had just pulling on the pants Elena had got for him when he heard a bang and then a crash from downstairs. Elena had rushed out and was already on the stairs when he got there. Elijah had pushed her behind him protectively, before he saw it was just Jeremy, stumpling inside, clearly drunk.

"Heeey, guysshh," Jeremy said closing the front door and locking it. "Oh, 'Lijah, did my seeshter tell you I was gonna beee an Uncle?"

Elijah frowned at Elena, who looked nervous.

"Esther told him," she said. "You didn't tell Matt or Tyler, did you Jer?"

"No, 'Lena. What do you take me for?" Jeremy said, stumbling a bit on the bottom steps.

"Yes, Jeremy." Elijah nodded, answering Jeremy's earlier question, before helping Jeremy up the stairs to his room. "Elena did tell me the news. I take it you are happy?"

"Course I am, I'mma be a Uncle. You tell Kol and Klaus and Finn to suck ass, though. 'M gonna be favourite uncle!"

Elena laughed, it felt good to laugh after the night they had all had.

"Of course you'll be favourite uncle, Jer," Elena said.

"Oh, I don't know," Elijah said, as Jeremy lay down on his bed. "I can certainly see Kol, at the very least, going head to head with you for that title."

"He's gonna lose, I'm the coolesht! And you better not hurt my seeshter, or there will be a dagger with your name on it." Then there was snore, as Jeremy fell asleep.

"He's going to be so hungover, tomorrow," Elena said, shaking her head and laughing. "How will your siblings take the news?" She closed the door and looked at Elijah, now serious.

"I'm not sure, but I like to think they will be happy'" he said. "Now, to bed with you, my lovely Elena."

Elena and Elijah headed to bed.

* * *

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Damon asked, he had just left the tomb, where Alaric was almost dead.

Bonnie ignored him and continued on.

"Bonnie, BONNIE?" Damon was on the ground in a second, holding his head.

Bonnie walked into the crypt and knelt down to pick up the stake from where Elena had thrown it earlier. She approched Alaric, who was passed out, his transitiion period almost over. She pressed the steak into her hand and watched, transfixed, as the blood came to the surface. She pressed her bleeding palm to Ric's mouth and held it there. After a second, Alaric began sucking the blood down.

He pulled back, the veins under his eyes showing and his fangs decending. Bonnie, who was still in a trance like state, didn't even notice when Alaric grabbed her and tore into her neck. He quickly picked up the white oak stake and dissappeared into the early hours of the morning.

When Kol came on the scene, not ten minutes later, Damon was still recovering and Bonnie was slowly bleeding to death.

* * *

 **Leave a review!**

 **So, the plan is to make this a bit like the last few episodes of season 3, but with a few twists and stretching it out a bit. I'm hoping to end the fic around Christmas, which is three weeks from now, in the story. Unexpected Part Two (original title, I know), should pick up mid-late Jan, 2011. Around the time of the end of Elena's first trimester. What are some people's favourite part of season 4, so I can get some plans down?**

 **How do you guys think the Mikaelsons will act to news of the baby? I already have Finn filling in the gaps about Freya, somewhere in the future.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I really like this chapter, there are a lot of really cute moments and throwbacks.**

 **I also made a nice Elena/Jeremy monent, which is one of my favourite relationships in the series. I love that they would do anything for eachother and the easy way they both interact with each other when alone. I love all mushy sibling moments, though.**

 **Thanks to all the reviews, I love hearing what you guys think.**

 **I don't own TVD or any of the characters.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Fourteen

It was early and Elena wasn't sure if she was awake, yet. She still felt the fogginess of sleep on her brain, but there was a pressure on her middle as if someone was laying on her and it had nothing to do with her full bladder. She was so tired, that if not for the need to relieve herself she could very easily have rolled over and gone back to sleep.

"...love you, my little one." She heard Elijah mutter to he stomach, placing his lips to her lower belly. She felt tears well up in her eyes and pressed her hand to his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"Morning," she muttered. "Having an interestng conversation, down there?"

"Very, I was just telling our child that they have the most amazing mother." He said, getting up and giving her a peck.

"You're a bit cheesy, you know that?" She laughed, "But I suppose that's alright, only if I can be cheesy, too."

"I won't deny you the pleasure of being cheesy, my lovely Elena." He holds out his hand, to help her to her feet. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, not great, but we'll get there. A little queasy, to be honest," she said, getting up, too. "Come on, I've got a lot to do, today. Firstly, I need to clear out Ric's classroom... and his apartment... and his room. And organize a funeral and... and-" The happy mood Elena woke up in quickly dissapated. "He's gone, Elijah. Ric's really gone."

Elena broke down in tears. Elijah wrapped her in his arms, holding her to him.

"I know it's a hard time, Elena. I just want you to remember that I will be here for you, every step of the way." He held her close and pressed a kiss to her head, hen Elena's stomach rumbled. "Come on, lets get some breakfast in you then we'll head over to the school if you want?"

"Yeah," Elena said, wiping away her tears. "But first, I need to pee, or I'm going to wet myself." She ran of to the toilet and while in there, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Elijah had left the bedroom when she got out, so Elena dressed into some jeans, a tank and a sweater. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and went downstairs. Elijah was already down there, drinking from a mug. He was dressed in a fresh suit and Elena briefly wondered where he got it from.

She went straight to the cupboard and grabbed a mug of her own when Elijah reached over her from behind and took the cup from her hands.

"No coffee for you, my dear," he said. "Too much caffeine is bad for the baby."

Elena spun around and faced him, giving him a glare. "Don't you dare, Elijah Mikaelson, I need coffee. Just because you knocked me up, doesn't mean I need to be wrapped in cotton wool. One cup won't hurt, please?" When he didn't relent, her temper took off. "If I want coffee, I'm going to have coffee. Especially after last night. I think I had a grand total of four hours, I need the caffeine."

"Elena-"

"No, don't you 'Elena' me, Elijah. C'mon, please?" She begged, now feeling a bit like she was going to cry. "I'll make a deal with you?"

"You're negotiating with me now?" He asked, arching one eyebrow and giving her a sly smirk.

"Aren't I always?" She smiles back at him, reaching for the mug, but he lifted it from her reach. "Isn't that our thing?"

"True. Well then, lovely Elena, what are your terms?"

"One coffee a day, please?" She practically begged. "I promise, in the morning, to get me going. Only one cup a day shouldn't be too much?"

"One coffee a day, Elena. No more." He said, filling up her mug and handing it to her. "And in return, never call our miracle ' _knocked up'_. Also, I want a kiss."

"Fine, but let it be known that you drive a hard bargain," she grumbled, before pecking his mouth. She went to pull away, but he grabbed her arm and tugged her back, capturing her lips in a searing kiss that made her knees go weak.

"I have no idea how I'm going to function. That's not enough caffeine." She said, when he broke of contact and accecpted the bowl of cereal he handed her. "Thanks, I'm starving."

"I figured you would be, I could hear your stomach growling from down here." Elijah said, smirking at her and drinking his own coffee.

"You cannot," she said, her face going red and he nodded.

"I can."

"Seriously, you can hear my belly rumbling? Oh, my God, that's so embarassing!" She said, burying her face in her hands.

"I can't wait until I can hear the little one's heart beat," he told her, taking her hands from her face and giving her a light kiss. "It should happen in the next few weeks."

"You're going to be a really great dad," Elena said, stretching up and kissing his cheek.

"And you will be an amazing mother, my love." He kissed her on the mouth, pressing her back tot he counter, her half-eaten breakfast forgotten, in their passion. "I love you, so very much and missed you immensly these last two weeks."

"Mmm, I missed you, too." Elena kissed him again, throwing her arms around his neck, his hands on her waist. Elena deepened the kiss, feeling his tongue enter her mouth. She held him to her tighter and moaned.

"Ewww, gross!" Jeremy said, entering the kitchen. Elena and Elijah sprang apart. "Can't you guys keep that to the room, I just finished throwing up." He went to the coffee maker and got himself a cup. "So what's the plan for today?"

Elena was about to tell Jeremy about going to clear out Alaric's classroom, when there was a pounding on the front door.

"Ellie, Ellie! Open up. Eli, I know you're there. Open the God damned, fucking door." It ws Kol. "Hurry the fuck up, something's happened! It's bad!"

"Kol, what on Earth-" Elijah started, opening the front door, but stopped, seeing Kol standing there with Bonnie in his arms, covered in blood. "Elena, love? You better come and invite Kol inside, Bonnie's hurt."

"What?" Elena said, putting down her bowl again and running to the front door. "Oh, shit, Bonnie? Come in, Kol. Quickly, put her on the couch. What happened?"

"It was Esther," Bonnie mumbled, weakly. Kol had given her some of his blood, to heal her, but she still felt weak. "She possessed me or something. I don't know, but, it was like I had no control over my body. I hurt Kol and went to the cemertery, where I hurt Damon and then I gave Alaric my blood. It was like I was watching myself do it, but couldn't stop it from happening. When Kol found me, I was bleeding, a lot and Ric and the stake were gone."

"Well, this is just great." Jeremy spat, his nostrils flaring and his eyes watering. "One day, that's all I wanted. One fucking day, where this fucked up universe would let us be left alone. With no supernatural drama. No vampire bullshit, no witch trouble, no evil family members on the loose or back from the dead!" He looked at the occupants of the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just wish we had one day, to mourn Ric, you know?" He furiously wiped the tears off his face. "This sucks!"

"I know, it's not fair!" Elena went to place a comforting hand on Jeremy's arm. "You up to do a spell, Bon?" Elena asked, turning to the witch when an idea struck her. "Esther bound Ric to Jeremy, plus she also used my blood to create him, so blood from either of us should work with a locator spell, right?"

"Theoretically, sure," Bonnie said. "But I'm going to need a few minutes, do you have some clothes I can borrow? The more relxed and comfortable I am, the better a spell works. Kol gave me some blood, but I still feel a bit woozy."

"Yeah, no problem." Elena said, "Kol, help yourself to the blood bags we keep in the freezer and make Bonnie some toast or something." Then both she and Bonnie went upstairs.

"I think one of us should call Niklaus and let him, Rebekah and Finn know what's going on." Elijah said, grabbing his phone out.

"Better you than me, bro." Kol said, heating the blood bag up in the sink with hot water. "Nik's going to lose his fucking nut. Wonder what time Finn gets in?"

"Sometime aroound midday," Elijah said, looking at his watch. He dialed Klaus's cell number and waited, there was no answer, so he tried Rebekah. Jeremy had gone upstairs to shower. "Our brother isn't answering, nor is Rebekah. One of us will have to go tell him in person."

"Jeremy should probably stay here, if Nik finds out that the hunter's life force is tied to his... well, you get the idea." Kol trailed off, pouring the blood into a mug and taking a drink. "You want the rest, Eli?" He offered up the half full blood bag.

"Thank you, Kol," Elijah said, taking the bag and rinsing his coffee mug out. "I think both Jeremy and Elena should stay here. Alaric cannot get in, unless invited and Niklaus's place no longer offers that protection."

"True, good thinking." Kol said, popping some bread into the toaster.

* * *

Bonnie preformed the locator spell, using Jeremy's blood first and found Alaric was at the high school. Wanting to double check with Elena's blood, just to be sure, both Bonnie and Kol were confused when Elena's blood pointed not just to the Gilbert house and the school, but Klaus's mansion and somewhere on the main road, coming into town, about an hour or so out.

Elijah realized right away what was happening. The magic in the spell was picking up the baby's blood in Elena's and was showing all the blood relatives in the area. He was not entirely sure what Kol or Bonnie was thinking at that moment, though.

"Huh, that's weird," Bonnie said. "Did I do something wrong? How can Ric be at all these places?"

"He's not. Elena darling, did you take my brother's blood last night?" Kol asked, trying to rule out the other stops on the map.

"No," Elena said, clearly just as confused. "Does this mean Ric's at Klaus's?"

"If he is, we better get there bloody quick, just to check. C'mon, Elijah, let's go." Kol was already at the door, when Elijah called to him. "This hunter surely can't take on four Originals."

"Come back here, Kol. Alaric is indeed at the school, rest at ease there." He told the group. "You did nothing wrong, Bonnie. The spell worked exactly as it should, it found everyone connected to the blood you used."

"But, Elena said she hadn't had any of your blood. Why is the spell pointing out _your_ blood relatives?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, _oh,_ " Elena said, understanding what Elijah was getting at. She looked at him and asked with her eyes if they should tell Bonnie and Kol. He gave the barest of nods. "You see, um- Elijah and I found out somthing last night-"

"Oh, now I understand why the spell was pointing to the other Originals." Jeremy said, "It's because of the... yeah, I'll let you finish 'Lena."

"The thing is... well, I'm pregnant," Elena said, deciding to be blunt. She knew sh shouldn't be telling anyone, yet, but it as easierr that trying to explain around this blood. "Apparently those few weeks while human was enough for Elijah and I to, you know, conceive a baby."

Bonnie was like a statue, she didn't move besides opening her jaw, but Kol burst out laughing. He clapped Elijah on the back several times, "Good on you, old boy. Nice to see that even when you're as old you are, your equiptment still works."

"Really Kol?" Elijah said, shaking his head to the side and eyeing his younger brother. "That's what you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say, Eli? ' _Congrat on being a daddy_ ,' that's boring." Kol asked, still grinning, wildly. "I'm going to have so much fun corrupting my niece or nephew. When's the baby due, Ellie?"

"Early to mid August, or at least that's what the internet says. We'll have to wait until I see a doctor to find out for sure," Elena said, resting her hand on her lower stomach. "Right now, the baby is the size of a poppy seed."

"A poppy seed? Really, that small?" Bonnie asked, when she came out of her shock. "I thought there was something off about how you feel, nature wise, this last week or so. Guess this explains it. So, this is an unexpected bit of news, are you happy, Elena? Because if you are, I am."

"We're happy, Bon, I'm happy." Elena said, giving a bright smile. "And sure, this was unexpected, but that's not to say the baby is unwelcome or unwanted."

"Then I'm happy for you, 'Lena and as best friend, I call Godmother. You tell Caroline, first in, best dressed." Bonnie said, teasingly. "The baby will be a witch, so who better than me?"

"If you want to be Godmother, you'll have to tell Caroline. I am not getting into this. Jer's already called favourite uncle."

"Oi, mate," Kol said, pushing Jeremy lightly. "I'm going to be favourite uncle. But, then again, so long as it's not Nik, you and I can draw for it, yeah?"

"Fine," Jeremy said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, we'll not begrudge you both the chance to play favourites, but," Elijah said, "please, no telling anyone else just yet? I would like to wait until Elena has seen a doctor, first? Perhaps wait until she is a little further along?"

* * *

"I'm so hungry," Elena grumbled to herself, as she looked throught the fridge.

Elijah, Kol and Bonnie had gone to Klaus's, to fill the hybrid and Rebekah in on what was going on. Elijah had told Jeremy to stay behind, because no one would put it passed Klaus to just kill Jeremy and be done with it. Elena had made sure Jeremy had stopped wearing his Gilbert ring, she told him what Esther said, about how she influenced Ric from the other side every time he died and now that she was dead again, Elena didn't want to take any chances. She also knew that Elijah was keeping her in the Gilbert house because Ric would need an invite to enter and neither she nor Jeremy would be doing so.

Grabbing out the butter and cheese, Elena went about making herself a grilled cheese or two. In all honesty, she made around four sandwiches but dropped two off to Jeremy, who was in Alaric's now empty room. They were painting it, or Jeremy was, since he kicked Elena out when he looked up that paint fumes can be harmful when pregnant. She was half way through her second sandwich, when the need to vomit came over her again. Feeling her stomach roll and actually tasting the bile on the back of her tongue, Elena got up and sped to the nearest toilet. There was no actual vomiting, but Elena spent at least ten minutes gagging into the toilet bowl.

She went back into the kitchen and cleaned up her mess, suddenly the grilled cheese didn't seem nearly as nice to look at, or smell. Even though she did not throw anything up, Elena still went upstairs, to brush her teeth. Passing by Ric room, she saw Jeremy, with the windows in there open, painting the walls a dark green.

"We're going darker? Really?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, we have to work with what we got. Since, you know, we did decide to suddenly repaint our not-so-dead-but-still-kinda-dead-guardian's room on a Sunday. When nothing is open." Jeremy replied, passing Elena the plate that his lunch had been on. "Thanks for lunch, but now you need to clear out before this paint harms my little niece or nephew."

At the thought of lunch, Elena felt her stomach roll again and she held her hand over her mouth.

"Don't talk about lunch, the grilled cheese didn't sit well with me." Elena groaned, wondering if she would need to run to the bathroom, again.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked, concern covering his face. He stepped out of the room and into the hall, closing he door behind him.

"Mmhm," Elena mumbled, closing her eyes and breathing through the nausea. "Just morning sickness, I think."

"Morning sickness? Wow, it's really happening. You're gonna have a baby, Elena. You're gonna be a mom," Jeremy said, witih a nervous laugh.

"I know, Jer. It's a little scary, right?"

"Definatly, but you'll be a pretty awesome mom," Jeremy said. "So, Elijah is really happy about this?"

"He is," Elena said, nodding, "we both are."

"Well, that's good," Jeremy said, smirking. "I'd hate to have to threaten an Original."

"You kinda already did, Jer," Elena laughed. "Last night after you claimed the favourite uncle position, you told Elijah not to hurt me or you would dagger him."

"What?" Jeremy asked, shocked. "And I still have my heart, _how_? No offence, sis, but your boyfriend's kinda scary."

"Shut up, Jeremy." Elena said, giving him a little push. "My boyfriend is a total badass and you know it."

* * *

Elena had a nap after lunch, until mid afternoon, her lack of sleep the night before catching up on her. Elijah had called her after lunch, saying that he and his siblings were going to try and turn the white oak stake around on Alaric, and if that didn't work there was always dessication. Bonnie had gotten in contact with Abby through Jamie and asked for the spell that she had use on Mikael. They were just waiting on her.

Elena didn't like these idea very much, but she knew that he wasn't Ric anymore. Ric would not have attacted Bonnie and left her for dead.

Mid-afternoon, Bonnie had called and asked for the Gilbert ring, to do the dessication spell, she needed to stop a human heart. Matt had volunteered, since he was about the only non-supernatural in the group and he had never died before, _really died_. Bonnie hadn't wanted to risk Jeremy dying again, since being linked to RIc may not allow Ric to come back with the ring and no one knew if Esther had already been planting seeds in Jeremy's psyche from all other times he had had died. Matt was a clean stale.

Elena felt helpless, stuck in the house and Jeremy as not faring much better. Caroline stopped by, to be the babysitter. Not that she called it that, but it wasn't hard to see. It as about an hour before sunset and Elena had not heard any news since Bonnie's call earlier and was becoming frantic. Caroline was being driven mad by Elena's constant pacing. Jeremy was still upstairs, he claimed that keeping busy was keeping his mind off what was going on.

"Elena, you need to calm the hell down." Caroline said, her neck moving as if she was watching a tennis match. "You're going to give yourself a panic attack soon."

"I can't help it, Care," she said, chewing on her nail. "This not knowing is driving me insane, surely this much worrying is not good for the baby." She placed a hand on her tummy.

"The _baby_?" Caroline asked. "What baby?"

Elena stopped pacing and turned to Caroline, "My baby," she said slowly, giving her a guitly smile.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, I haven't been to see a doctor yet."

"I want to ask you how, but I'm guessing it has to do with the month that you and Mr Original Badass screwed like bunnies when he was human, right?" Caroline said, Elena nodded, rolling at how Carolinne phrased it. "This is why I'm playing baby sitter right now, because Elijah is being super over protective, isn't he?"

Elena nodded again. "He's got my coffee intake down to one cup a day."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Elena laughed, "it's not even funny?"

The door banged open, then. Kol stumbled through, a gray Elijah over his shoulder.

"Elijah," Elena said, panicked, her heart sinking. "Oh, God, Kol is he dead? Please, don't let him be dead."

"Not dead, Ellie, just staked. He'll be fine in an hour or two. Sunny, go help Nik with Finn and Bekah, please?" Kol said, after dropping Elijah on the couch. Caroline flashed out the door. "Elena, I hate ask this, but you need to invite Finn and Nik inside."

Elena nodded, then went to the door, where Caroline was carrying in an unconscious Rebekah and Klaus stood supporting a weak, slightly gray looking Finn.

"Klaus, Finn, come inside, please." she said, then turned back to Kol. "Now, tell me, what the hell happened?"

Jeremy came down the stairs, looking around the room, confused and a little concerned.

"The hunter," Kol said, once Caroline handed him, Klaus and Finn a blood bag each. "He's immune to the white oak, it didn't kill him. So we went with plan B and tried to hold him down while Vakker dessicated him, but Bex got her neck broken. Then the Hunter missed Finn's heart by this much." He held up his fingers about an inch apart. "Elijah pulled the stake from Finn, only to get a normal one through his chest. We barely got away. Your house was closer and the hunter can't get in without an invite."

"On the up side," Klaus said, reaching into his breast pocket. "We managed to get this." It was the white oak stake.

"So Alaric's going to be coming here, now?" Elena asked and both Kol and Klaus nodded.

"I'm very sorry for this Miss Gilbert, Mr Gilbert," Finn said, looking at Elena and Jeremy. He was looking a bit better now he had some blood and his chest had mostly healed.

"That's alright, Finn." Elena said, she turned back to the group. "Maybe we should get the stake out of here, just to be safe? Split Alaric's focus." She would not call him 'the hunter', but to call that vampire Ric felt wrong, as well.

Rebekah graoned, she sat up and rubbed her neck. Caroline brought her bag of blood, too.

"Kol and I will go, we can take the stake and check on the little witch," Klaus said and a mitute later they were both gone.

"If you like, Finn, you can have a lay down upstairs," Elena said. "No offence, but you still look a little gray."

"None taken, Miss Gilbert."

"Elena, please?" She said, "You can calll me Elena."

Elena asked Caroline to show Finn to her parents old room and she sat on the couch by Elijah's head, stroking his hair. Jeremy wondered off to get some of Ric's old anti-vampire stuff, like the vervain and some normal stakes. It wouldn't do much, but it may help a little. Rebekah was warming a blood bag for Elijah and Caroline was helping Jeremy.

Elena had just relaxed her head back on the couch, closing her eyes since she was feeling a little dizzy, when she heard Jeremy yell.

"It's sunset, won't be long now," he said. "Maybe you should go upstairs, Elena, you don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good," she said. "My head is pounding."

"Go upstairs, we'll be fine."

"Okay," she said. Elena had been laying down in her room for, maybe, an hour when she heard the door down stairs crash open. There was a lot of yelling and thumping, but what really got her scared was hearing Jeremy cry out in pain.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it had to be done. So I have the rest of the story planned out, it shouldn't take too long to finish. I only have about four or five chapters planned left, depending on how long they will be. I try to make sure my chapters are between three to six thousand words.**

 **What did you guys think? It's been almost two years since I was had my youngest, so I hope I conveyed early pregnancy mood swings and nausea convincingly.**

 **So, Bonnie, Caroline and Kol know, who should find out next?**

 **Leave a review, they motivate me to write faster.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back, sorry about the cliffhanger.**

 **Did anyone realize it took Ric and hour and a half after sun down to attack. Anyone wonder what he was doing in that time?**

 **So this chapter is the start of my version of the last episode of season three, I hope you guys all like it.**

 **I've also been doing plans for when 'baby Mikaelson' comes along, should it be a boy or a girl? I've read a heap of fics that have Elena and Elijah having a girl and a few where they have twins, but not many with them having a boy.**

 **I do not own TVD!**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Fifteen

Elena rushed out of her room, almost colliding with Finn on the landing. Downstairs, there was still a lot of yelling and she faintly heard Jeremy's pained voice, arguing with Alaric. She stopped Finn from joining the frey and placed her index finger over her lips and shook her head.

' _Window_ ,' she mouthed, pointing to the open window in Ric's room, ' _surprise him from behind, I'll distract him_.' Finn nodded in understanding.

Elena quickly returned to her room, before Finn left the window. Inside her room, she sent Kol a quick ' _he's here, sounds like trouble, don't bring stake_!' text and then grabbed a glass off the chest of drawers and half filled it with water, putting a few vials of vervain water into the cup. She also grabbed a vervain dart from her top drawer. Hiding the dart in her back pocket, Elena started down the stairs, holding the glass, as if she was just having a drink from it.

The entry way of her house looked like a disaster zone. On the porch, just outside the front door, which now had a large crack in it, stood Alaric. At his feet lay Rebekah, she looked like she had another broken neck. Caroline was off to the side, near the couch that Elijah still lay on, her torso was riddled with bullet holes. No doubt from wooden bullets. What scared Elena the most was at the foot of the stairs, sitting on the ground, using the wall to lean on, was Jeremy. He had a stake in his gut and on his shirt the circle of blood only grew.

Jeremy was still conscious, in fact he was the only one still fighting. He had a crossbow, armed and pointed at Alaric's heart. Unfortunately, Alaric also had a crossbow pointed at Jeremy. When he saw Elena walking don the stairs, he pointed the crossbow att her instead. Elena subconsciously placed her free hand over her lower stomach.

"Ah, Elena, I wondered when you would join us." Alaric said, his voice sounded condescending and sickly sweet. "Your brother is being a bit difficult, be a dear and invite me in, will you?"

"I'm not letting you in. You're not Ric, anymore," she said, making it to the bottom of the stairs.

"That's a shame, I'll just have to kill you and Jeremy and then there will be nothing stopping me from entering. I'll find the stake and kill the Originals you have been harbourng and then all vampires will be gone for good." He leveled a disapointed look at her, and shook his head. When she stared right back, he tied a different tactic. "Alright, how about you give me the white oak stake, instead? I promise I won't kill you or Jeremy if you just give it to me."

"It's not here," Jeremy spat, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Elena hoped Jeremy could hold out just a little bit lonnger, just until Kol or Klaus got back here.

"That's unfortunate," Alaric said. "Jeremy, don't you go dying, now. I need you to stay alive for a little while, yet. In fact, as soon as I kill the Originals, I'll let Bonnie dessicate me, so you can like a long, human life, Jeremy."

At this point, Elena was at the front door, she placed the glass on the ledge, by the bowl they keep the keys in and slipped her hand into her pocket.

"If you let me in, I'll give Jeremy some blood." Alaric said, looking Elena right in the eye. His eyes showed none of the warmth that had been in them when she and Jeremy had said their ' _goodbyes_ ' to Ric less than twenty-four hours ago.

"I'm fine," Jeremy said, still pointing the crossbow at the door. "Don't let him in, Elena," Jeremy coughed then, but shifted his head to the side. She saw out of the corner of her eye, the colour returning to Elijah's skin.

"Your parents would be so disapointed in the both of you," Alaric said, lowering the crossbow. "It was their life's work to kill vampires and here you both are aiding them. Hell, Elena, how many vampires have you taken to your bed, now? They would be disgusted in you. You're nothing more than a vampire groupie. Who will be a single, teenaged mother, soon. I'm disgusted in you." He leaned in as close as the door way would allow and whispered the last part just to Elena.

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat and steeled herself for what she was going to do, blockng out Alaric insults. Her heart was pounding and she felt light headed, but not even the trepidation she felt now, would stop her. Gripping the dart in her hand, she jabbed out, aiming for Alaric's neck. He anticipated this though and snatched her left wrist out of the air, before she made contact.

"I'm disapointed, Elena, I know I taught you better than this." He tighten his grip until Elena was sure she would be bruised tomorrow.

Elena locked eyes with Jeremy and winked. She reached out her right hand, taking the glass of vervain water and turned back to Alaric.

"You did," she spat, splashing Alaric with the contents of the cup. He let go of her wrist and pushed her back with a cry of pain. Jeremy fired the crossbow as soon as Elena was out of the way, the stake going into his shoulder. Finn, who had snuck out the window and silently crept up behind Alaric, used this distraction to lock his arms behind his back.

Elena closed her eyes, turning her body mid-fall, so she would land on her butt, her arms circling protectively around her middle. Only the impact never came. Familiar arms wrapped around her, and gently placed her on the floor. She looked up into Elijah's worry filled eyes. His skin looked incredably pale.

The second Elena as safely on the ground, Elijah rushed forward. Alaric's face was still burned from the vervain, the stake in his shoulder and Finn, holding his arms behind him. Alaric struggled against Finn, but before he could gain any leeway, Elijah was in front of him, snapping his neck.

All this happened in the space of about five seconds. When Alaric dropped, Elena's vision swam. Her head was suddenly spinning and blackness swept across her sight. Elijah, once again caught her, before her head hit the ground.

* * *

Elena realized she must have passed out, because the next thing she knew, she was in Elijah's car.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking around. It was just her and Elijah in the car and they were driving through town. Elijah had his colour back in his skin and he had changed his shirt. Gone was the jacket, blood-stained, blue shirt and tie, now he was just in a white button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"You fainted, sweetheart," he said, his eyes still on the road. "Kol and Klaus arrived not a minute after you passed out, Kol said you texted him."

"I did," Elenna mumbled. "Where are we going? How is everyone? Is Jeremy okay?" She suddenly sat up, the seat belt digging into her.

"Relax, Elena. Your brother is fine. Kol gave him some blood to heal him." Elijah told her, looking at her from the corner of his eye, taking one of her hands in his. "Niklaus helped your friend, Caroline. He does seem rather smitten with her. As to where you and I are going, I'm taking you to the hospital." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Is that necessary?" Elena asked.

"You passed out, Elena. Today has been rather stressful and stress during early prgnancy is not good for the baby. Jeremy told me that you weren't feeling well, you had a headache?" She opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off. "No, my dear, you are getting checked out, I need to know you and our little one are safe, please?"

"Alright," Elena said.

"Now, I want you to tell me what possessed you to do something so reckless?" He said, turning in his seat and facing her. Elijah had just parked the car in the hospital carpark, in fact it was in this very space Elijah saved her from Rebekah. _Had it really only been a little over six weeks ago_? It seemed like another lifetime. It made Elena realize exactly how hectic her life had been, lately. How much it had _changed_. "You could have seriously hurt yourself, or the baby. I won't lose you, Elena, I can't. I love you too much."

"I'm sorry," she said, felling the guilt and dread she felt before attacking Alaric come back to her. She knew how dangerous her plan had been. "But Jeremy was hurt, he was bleeding to death. I had to do something, he's the only family I have left."

"You have me and our child, soon." He reached out and wiped the tears from her face.

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess it still hasn't sunk in, yet." She said, leaning into his touch. "I love you, too. When Kol brought you home, all gray, I was so scared. I guess my family is a little bigger than it use to be."

"Forgive me? I didn't mean to sound angry, my love. I was so very worried when you fainted, I nearly said aloud that you were pregnant. Thankfully, I held my tongue. I believe that when we tell everyone else, in particular, Niklaus, we should approach it lightly."

"Caroline knows," Elena said, "I kind of put my foot in my mouth."

"That is alright, I figured you would tell you best friends. They are like your sisters, after all." He placed a kiss on her forehead, then got out of the car.

Elijah helped Elena out of the car, then opened the trunk. Inside was a small suitcase. Elijah removed a large, black coat and draped it over her shoulders, shielding her from thhe December chill. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and as they walked inside, he explained what happened after Elena had lost consciousness.

"When we left your house, Jeremy was helping Finn and Kol secure Alaric with varvain chains he had soaking in the kitchen," Elijah said. "Niklaus has some cells in his basement, not unlike those at the Salvatore's. That is where we will be keeping Alaric, until Bonnie can do her spell." They were at the doors to the Emergency Room, now. "Your brother went with Kol and Finn. He wanted to make sure everything with Alaric goes smoothly. Niklaus is still unaware of Jeremy's link to Alaric, we intend to keep it that way. He took Caroline home, she is fine, too. Rebekah (who was quite annoyed at having had her neck broken, again) offered to watch your house, since the door was almost broken."

"Thank God everyone is alright."

Elijah approched the counter, where a nurse sat, Elena right behind him. "Hello, my girlfriend isn't feeling too well. She's about four and a half weeks pregnant and she collaped."

"Her name?" The nurse asked, "And has she been seen here before?"

Elijah turned to her, Elena nodded.

"Elena Gilbert," Elijah said.

The nurse typed on the keyboard, "Date of birth; 22nd of June, 1991?"

"Yeah, that's me," Elena said.

"Alright, just come through. I'll see you and take you obs."

Elena and Elijah entered the small room to the right of the desk. The nurse asked a few questions, like if she was having any cramps or bleeding. Elena told her no, she did tell her of the headaches, but the nurse said they can be quite comon in early pregnancy. She did take Elena's blood pressure and heart rate, saying both were higher than she was comfortable with, though. The whole time, Elijah hovered, his hand gripping Elena's. Finally, the nurse asked for a urine sample and said the doctor would see her as soon as there was one free.

While Elena went to the toilet, Elijah called Klaus and checked up on the situation. Klaus told his older brother that Alaric was locked up in the celler, fitted with a vervain IV. Bonnie had told Kol that she would be able to do the spell first thing in the morning, claimiing that she wanted a clear head that a full night of rest would provide. Jeremy was not leaving until Alaric was taken care of, he needed for his guardian to have closure.

Twenty minutes after handing over her sample, Meredith Fell called Elena's name.

"Hello Elena," Dr Fell said, looking up from the chart. "Why don't you come through and you can explain a few things to me?"

Elena and Elijah got up. Meredith led them to a room at the back of the Emergency Department. "Hop up on the bed? I hope your not afraid of needles, I'll need to take a bit of blood, to confirm your pregnancy."

"Needles don't bother me too much," Elena said and Elijah hid a frown, remembering how apparently Elena had no problem with sharp, pointy objects, like kitchen knives.

Dr Fell took some blood and asked a few questions like; when Elena's last period was (November 3rd), was she planning on keeping the baby (yes) and if the pregnancy was planned (no).

"It obviously wasn't," Dr Fell said, looking between Elena and Elijah. "Did this happen last month when you were staying with the _human_ Originals?" Elena nodded. "Okay, I'll just send this blood work off to the lab, then we'll see if I can pick anything up on the ultrasound machine. I can't say for sure that we'll be able to see much, four weeks is usually too early, but I'm sure it would help the worry you're both feeling right now."

"It would, thank you, Dr Fell." Elijah said, offering the Meredith a tight smile.

"While I'm gone, Elena, just change into this gown. And underwear off," Dr Fell handed Elena a folded bit of cloth and exited the exam room.

It was obvious to Elena that Meredith was avoiding taking about Alaric, which was completely understandable. Elena changed and had just sat back on the bed when Dr Fell returned, pushing a portable ultrasound machine in front of her.

The next few minutes were very awkward for Elena, but as soon a a fuzzy gray image showed up on the little screen she forgot about anything else. Elijah sat by the bed, still holding her hand, his eyes glued to the screen, too.

"Well," Dr Fell said, "you're defanitly pregnant, Elena. See that black spot?" She pointed to a spot mid screen, "That would be the sack, the fetus is still rather small, we might not be able to pick it up, but your uterus is occupied. Congratulations. I'd say your due around early August. Wait... there," she pointed out a speck in the black spot, "that's it. At four and a half weeks, I'd say the fetus is the size of a sesame seed, maybe? Everything looks fine in there, you can both rest at ease."

She shut off the machine after printing a copy of said 'black spot', handing the picture to Elijah and giving Elena a chance to clean herself off and change.

"Your blood work is back, Elena, and your hormone levels are consistant with being around four or five weeks pregnant. Now your BP was a bit high and accourding to your urine, you are a little dehydrated. Just try and take it easy and drink plenty of water. I know that's hard, especially after what happened last night and today, but you need to relax." Dr Fell wrote out a few things on a pad. "Here's a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins, I would recommend folic acid and iron, but a general all round suppliment should also work. I'll also send through a referral for Medical Imagry, their ultrasound machines are much better than the portable ones we have on hand in the wards. They should call you this week, Elena, for a booking around the ten to twelve week mark. I would say see your GP after the holidays. Now go home and get some rest!"

"Thanks, Meredith," Elena said, giving the doctor a smile.

Elijah took the forms and they both left the hospital.

"It is just Rebekah at your house. How about we get some food on the way home, then you can get some sleep?" Elijah asked, opening the car door for Elena.

"Sounds good," Elena yawned. "I'm sooooo tired. You staying the night?"

"If that is what you want, lovely Elena."

* * *

On the way home, Elijah had not only stopped in at the Grill and ordered a take away pasta dish, but went to the pharmacy as well. Elena now had her pre-natal vitamins and she knew Elijah will be insistant about her taking them everyday. After eating and a shower, Elena had feebly tried to clean the dishes, since Rebekah had already handled the blood in the entry way, but Elijah had sent her to bed. Not that she argued, she was quite tired.

After Elena went to bed, Rebekah asked Elijah what was wrong with her.

"Is Elena sick?" Rebekah asked, sitting at the middle counter.

"No, sister," Elijah replied, turning on the dish washer and fighting to keep a smile off his face.

"Then why did you take her to the hospital? I know Kol and Jeremy both know, maybe even Caroline, too. Since none of them seemed surprised when you left with Elena after she passed out." Rebekah pouted, "What don't you trust me with, brother?"

"It is not that, Bekah," Elijah said, sitting across from his sister. "It's is just that you would tell Niklaus and I can't have that. At least, not yet. You know how our brother acts when confronted with the unexpected."

"Surely it can't be _that_ bad?"

"It's not. On the contrary, sister I believe it is quite the opposite."

"Well, what is it, brother?" She stuck out her lower lip and gave him the eyes that no big brother can resist. "I promise not to tell Nik. If you are going to be telling him soon, then I will keep you secret, until then."

"You play dirty, sister." Elijah mock chastised her. "You know that all your brothers are powerless to _that_ look." He took the sonogram picture from his pocket. "If you will keep quiet about this to Niklaus, just for a week or two, I will be most grateful." He handed over the photo.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Rebekah asked, looking confused.

"That little speck there, Bekah, is your niece or nephew. Elena is with child, my child." Elijah told his speachless sister. "You're to be an aunt in August."

"Wh-wh-what?" Rebekah had never felt more dumbfounded than at this second. "You're serious? H-how is this _possible_?"

"We concieved on my birthday, last month. I was human, Elena is human and now she is four and a half weeks pregnant." Elijah took the picture back. "Elena and I are both happy about this, I hope you can be happy for me, too, sister?"

"Wait for the shock to wear off," Rebekah said, a smile spreading on her lips. "You're going to be an incredible father, Elijah. I am happy for you, if a little envious. Who would've thought that mother trying to kill us could possibly turn out like this?"

"Thank you, Rebekah."

Elijah and Rebekah sat, talking for a bit, Rebekah promising to not tell Klaus. By the time Elijah had made it upstairs, Elena was sound asleep. He had retrieved the suitcase fron his car and got his sleep pants from it. He had a quick shower and joined Elena in bed.

Elijah settled behind her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and letting his hand rest on her stomach. Elena stunggled into him, sighing in content, in her sleep.

"Sleep well, my love. _Ek ann þér, minn lítt einn_."

* * *

 **Ek ann þér, minn lítt einn- I love you, my little one in Norse. (Sorry if I'm wrong)**

 **Maybe I'm just a sucker for brother/sister cuteness and bonding. Did you guys like how I had Rebekah finding out?**

 **Next chapter should be the conclusion of Alaric's storyline, I hope I did it justice.**

 **After that, there will be some Elejah bonding, a funeral, Stefan and Damon finding out about the bun in Elena's oven. Don't forget, I will also be doing a oneshot of Kennet in New Orleans. Kol will still be wanting to make that gold dagger, just in case.**

 **I also need a way to end Caroline's relationship with Tyler. Any suggestions? I have an idea of how to get Klaroline to hook up, but Caroline needs to be single.**

 **Review, I really do love the feedback.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hitting the last stretch now.**

 **I don't own TVD.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Sixteen

Elena actually had a good night's sleep, when she woke up it was already 9am. Aside from the nausea, she felt pretty great. It took her a second or two to realize why she had woken up, when she easily could have kept sleeping. Her cell phone, that was charging on her bedside table, was ringing. She reached over, answering the call and seeing that Elijah was not in bed.

"Hello," she mumbled into the reciever end, placing the phone to her face.

" _Elena Gilbert_?" The voice on the phone asks, when she said she was, the voice replies. " _It's Sasha, from Medical Imagery at Mystic Falls General Hospital, I'm calling because there were two referrals here for you from Dr Meredith Fell. We can book you in on the 23rd at 1pm? We're closed on Christmas Eve and won't be reopening until after the New Year. Also, Dr Fell has recommended an appointment for late-January, is there any particular day you'd like to be seen_?"

"Not really," Elena said, feeling a little overwhelmed. "Any day should be fine."

" _We could put you in for the 28th, at 10am. With this town only being so big, and the department rather small, appointments fill up quickly_."

"That's fine," Elena said. "Thank you." She hung up the phone, putting the two appointments into her cell phone reminders.

After that, Elena got ready for the day and went down stairs. Elijah was not there either, but Rebekah was sitting at the counter, drinking coffee.

"Where's Elijah?" She asked, getting a cup of coffee and puting some bread in the toaster.

"He went to Nik's, I'm your babysitter today. And that will be you only cup, right?" Rebekah said, eyeing Elena get butter out of the fridge and jam from the cupboard.

"He told you." Elena observed, Rebekah nodded.

"He did, congratulations."

"Thanks," Elena said, automatically. "Have you heard anything about what's going on at Klaus'? Has Bonnie done the spell already?"

"Kol called early this morning, Elijah has been gone since."

Elena's toast popped up, so she buttered it and bit into a slice. She ate her breakfast slowly, to combat the rebellion going on in the belly that wanted nothing more than to expel all contents of her stomach. Rebekah sat there, watching Elena eat. When she had finished, Rebekah got two cylinder containers from the cabinet and took out one small, cream coloured pill from one packet and two large, brown pills from the bigger container.

"Elijah had me make sure you took these." The Original said, placing the pills on the bench, in front of her and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "He also said to make sure you had plenty of water. He's being a little overprotective, isn't he?"

"Yep," Elena said, popping the 'p' and taking the vitamins. "What time is he expected back? I've got heaps to do, today."

"Well, Stefan called me, he said he and Damon broke into the school last night, cleaned up whatever mess was made there yesterday. They also cleared out the hunter's classroom, so that's one less thing to worry about. Apparently, Jeremy asked them. I am sorry about him, by the way. He seemed like a fairly okay bloke, he didn't deserve what happened." Rebekah said, placing her mug in the sink.

"I'm sorry about your mom. She may have been a little... well, homicidal, but she was still your mother." Elena said, but quickly changed the subject when Rebekah tenced up. "So, I remember Elijah saying your birthday is in December, what date is it?"

"The 23rd, I'll be one thousand and twenty three." Rebekah replied, sarcastically. "So, you and my brother are having a baby?"

"That's the date of my ultrasound," Elena said, putting her dishes in the sink, not bothering to wash them. She followed Rebekah out to the front sitting room and plopping on the couch. "Yeah, we are. How's that for a shock?"

"Well, it was certainly a surprise, that's for sure." Rebekah sat on the chair across from her. "But what's an ultrasound?"

"Oh," Elena tried to think o how to explain it. "It's a machine, that can create a picture of your insides. It's mostly used with pregnancies, doctors can tell you things about the baby before it's born. Like gender and if there are birth defects, or even estimate the weight or size, if you're having multiples. I had one last night, did Elijah show you the picture?"

"The gray, fuzzy one with a black spot on it?" She asked and Elena nodded.

They were interrupted, then, by a knock at the door. Elena got up to answer, seeing that it was still slightly broken and making a mental note to call and get it fixed. She opened the door, only to see Elijah, Kol and Jeremy standing on the other side.

"Elijah," she gave him a big smile. "Why are you knocking?"

When his face turned grave, she frowned, looking to Kol and Jeremy.

"What's going on?" She asked. Jeremy stepped foreward, to the front of the group, stopping at the lip of the doorway. "Jer, what happened?"

"I need you to invite me in, Elena."

* * *

 _Earlier..._

"It's too quiet," Jeremy said to himself, looking at Alaric. The vampire hunter turned Original as laying on a fold-out bed, in a cell. "This isn't fair, Ric." Jeremy kicked the bar in frustration, then walked out of the celler and upstairs to the main house.

They must have had the worst luck, because shortly after Klaus set it up the second time, the tube started leaking after the second dose of vervain was added at twelve. Not that anyone had noticed, yet. Finn and Sage had opted to stay at the motel in town, Kol and Jeremy were camped out on couches in the living room and Klaus was doodling pictures of Caroline in a sketch book. Bonnie would do the spell at seven. The Salvatores had been around to check into the situation, with Kol and Damon getting into an argument about nothing. Klaus and Stefan talked cordial enough, but there was a large amount of tension. After an hour, Stefan dragged Damon away, to clear up the school before tomorrow. Jeremy asked if they would also get rid of the weapons Ric had stashed in his classroom.

Downstairs, the bag had leaked all over the floor, emptying it contents about an hour ago. It was a around three-thirty in the morning when Alaric's eyelids fluttered. His neck had healed hours ago and the vervain was burning through his system. He could move his fingers and it wouldn't be long before he could try to escape.

At a quarter to five, Klaus figured he should change over the IV bags, the bags had five hours in them. In the cell, Klaus saw the hunter laying on the bed, the tubes connected to a needle in his right arm. The hybrid hung up the next bag, connecting the tubes over. He turned to exit the cell when he saw the fluid start to drip down the cord, but stopped hen her heard a drop land on the floor. Spinning round, Klaus took in the puddle on the ground and the open eyes of the hunter before copping the IV pole to the face and being kicked across the cell.

"Shit," Klaus said, wiping blood from his lip. 'KOL!" He yelled, when Alaric took advantage of Klaus's fall, speeding from the cell, slamming the door behind him, but thankfully not locking it.

Upstairs, Kol sat up in time to rip Alaric from Jeremy's neck. He threw the hunter aside, but Alaric righted himself. Jeremy held his hand to his neck, reaching for the whte oak stake on the coffee table. Kol met Alaric in the middle, both snarling at each other, their fangs bared and the veins under their eyes showing. Klaus suddenly flashed into the room, sending Alaric flying away from his brother.

Jeremy tried to use the fight to sneak the stake out of the house, maybe he could get to Bonnie's. She might be able to start the spell early, but to leave the room, he had to pass Alaric.

"Hand over the stake, Jeremy," Alaric said, calmly.

"I have to get out of here," Jeremy said to no one in particular. He reconized that a fight between Originals was not something he wanted to be present for, as it probably would not turn out too well for him.

"Just give me the stake, Jer, and I'll let you out." The hunter was playing on Jeremy's grief, speaking to him in a way Ric would have. "Come on, Jeremy, do you really want to let these vermin live after what they've done to Elena?"

The two Original brothers ran at the hunter, but their timing as off by a millisecond. Alaric grabbed Klaus, throwing him to the coffee table. The coffee table buckled under the pressure, one of the legs impaling Klaus through the stomach. Kol was sent at the door, going straight through it and landing in the next room.

"That hurt," Klaus spat, pulling the wood from his abdomen. He got up as the skin knitted back together.

Kol also got up, seemingly unfazed, the broken arm and ribs already healing. But both were not quick enough.

Alaric snatched the white oak stake from Jeremy. Klaus pushed Jeremy out of the way of the fight going on, unknowingly knocking him into the glass doors between rooms that Kol had just gone through. The wood and glass broke more, a large shard of glass stabbed into Jeremy's throat when he landed. It not only severed his wind pipe, but sliced through both his carotid and jugular, too. Jeremy raised his hand to his neck, feeling the blood flowing freely from the wound. The piece of glass had to be at least three inches long. He could feel his head becoming light and his vision clouded. He struggled to breathe. He was bleeding to death, rather quickly, if he didn't die from lack of oxygen first.

Kol and Klaus both fought to keep the stake from getting either in the chest, not knowing that just a few feet away, in a puddle of his own blood, Jeremy gurgled, as he slipped into darkness.

Kol knocked Klaus to the side, the stake clipping the hybrid's arm, instead of going into his heart. When Klaus landed on the ground, he jumped back up in time to see the hunter pierce Kol chest, his back against the wall. Kol had a hold of Alaric's arms, pushing him away with all his strenght. Klaus rushed to save his little brother, he had never felt this sort of dread, before. All he coud think was that Kol could not die, Klaus could not let his little brother be killed in front of him. Or at all. _Not again._ Kol was only in this position because he have pushed Klaus out of the way.

The hybrid got to Alaric, he gripped the hunter's body, ready to pull him off Kol when the hunter dropped. Alaric fell to the floor, his eyes wide and his skin going gray. The stake fell to the floor, the clattering breaking the silence.

"What happened, Kol? Are you alright, brother?" Klaus asked, helping Kol to his feet, then puling him into a hug.

"I'm okay, Nik. Thank God we're both okay. But, where's Jeremy?" Kol asked, looking around the room. "Eli and Ellie will kill me if something's happened to him. Which it has, since the hunter is dead."

"What does Jeremy Gilbert have to do with the hunter being dead?" Klaus questioned, then they both spotted Jeremy on the ground, a lot of blood and broken glass around him and one long piece sticking out from his neck.

"Shit. FUCK!" Kol yelled, running to Jeremy and pulling the glass from his throat. "Mother bound the hunter's life to Jeremy's, that was his weakness."

"If you knew how to kill the hunter, why didn't you just kill the boy yesterday?" Klaus snapped, slapping Kol over the back of the head. "It would've saving a lot of bloody time, idiot!"

"Don't be such a bastard, Nik. You've taken enough away from the Gilbert family." Kol said, picking up Jeremy and carrying him to the couch, laying him down. "Jeremy had my blood in his system, he'll be in transition soon. This is the last thing Ellie needs." Kol pulled the curtains shut, blocking out the sunrise and went about cleaning up the mess.

Klaus ignored what Kol said, he was just glad his family was all okay. He picked up the hunter's body and moved it to another room, then getting the white oak stake off the floor, he took it to his study. There he locked the only weapon capable of killing his family into a safe in there until they could find a better hiding spot for it.

Kol had the glass and blood cleaned up, then pulled out his phone. He noted it was just after six. He dialed Elijah's number and waited.

* * *

Elijah stopped in front of his brother's mansion. He got out of his car, Bonnie doing the same from her car and they both entered the front door without knocking. They found them in the living room, Klaus was partaking in a large glass of amber liquid. Kol was pacing the room, fiddling his hands and biting his lip. Jeremy was still out, his neck had closed up, but his eyes remained closed.

When Elijah saw Jeremy, he sighed, sinking into a seat.

"So, it's true. Jeremy is dead?" Elijah said, his fingers rubbing his temples. "Would one of you two please tell me what in the hell happened here, Niklaus? Kol?"

"The IV leaked, brother. The hunter got out and in the tussle, our little brother nearly got staked and young Jeremy bled to death." Klaus said, taking a sip from his drink. "I want to know why I was not told about the link between the Gilbert boy and the hunter, hm?"

"You were not told, Niklaus," Elijah said, his eyes locking on Klaus'. "Because you would have killed Jeremy without a thought."

"And..." Klaus did a shrug, trying to show he did not care.

"You are my brother, Niklaus, but sometimes I find it hard to like you." Elijah pursed his lips, forcusing Jeremy.

"It's not like the kid is _really_ dead, Elijah, young Jeremy had Kol's blood last night. This has got to do with you taking _my_ doppleganger as your lover, doesn't it?" Klaus had had a lot to drink in the last hour or so since the battle. Despite how he was acting, he felt rather guilty for Jeremy dying and Kol almost dying. Klaus just didn't do too well with emotions like guilt, though. "If you were not involved with her, you would not've cared one bit for the boy."

Elijah jumped to his feet, his eyes flashing.

"Jeremy is a child, Niklaus. An innocent child, no older than our sister was when she was turned," Elijah said, softly. It was his 'no-bullshit' tone and when he used it on his siblings, they knew to back down. "Now he has a choice to make. One that he never should have had to. One that was taken away from us, as well. And, I'd like to remind you, that Elena is her _own_ person. _She does not belong to you!_ But if you touch her, I _will_ make you regret it. Perhaps it is time you make do with the family you have." He left the room, returning a minute later and handing Bonnie a ring. Klaus also stormed out of the room, a door was heard slamming on the second level. "I don't suppose I could trouble you to make a daylight ring for Jeremy, Miss Bennett? If you like, I'd be more than happy to compensate you."

"Yeah, sure." Bonnie said, taking the ring and placing it on her open palm. "But compensation's not necassary... What if he doesn't transition, though?"

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Kol said. "The sun's up. Plus, he won't want to leave Ellie. Those two would do anything for each other."

Bonnie nodded, walking over to the window and placing her hand in the light of the sunrise, then started whispering under her breath in Latin.

"It's done," she said, passing the ring back to Elijah, who thanked her. "I probably shouldn't be here when he wakes up," and with that Bonnie left, giving Kol's cheek a kiss on the way out.

* * *

An hour later, Jeremy groaned, his eyes opening. His head hurt, his throat burned and his gums ached. He sat up slowly and looked around, seeing both Kol and Elijah watching him.

"I died," he muttered, "but Kol gave me his blood last night. I'm in transition, aren't I?"

"Yes," Elijah said.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy asked, frowning at Elijah.

"She was still sleep when I left. She was rather exhausted yesterday, I felt she needed the sleep and perhaps a little less stress," Elijah said. "You know what needs to be done, Jeremy. Will you be completing the transition?"

There was no thought, _he could not leave Elena_. She needed her brother, especially now. She would do the same for him. Jeremy nodded.

"Here," Kol said, handing Jeremy an open blood bag. Jeremy placed the open end into his mouth and drank deeply, trying not to think about what it was. Trying to ignore the fact that the blood did not disgust him at all.

Jeremy finished the bag, before being handed another and that too was gone quickly. When he lowered the bag, blood coated his lips and his new fangs could be seen. Just like the dark veins under his now red eyes. He felt overloaded, he could see _everything_ , could hear _everything. Feel Everything_. It was too much and his plight could be seen in his eyes.

"Just breathe, Jeremy," Kol said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath, let the noise fade, let the smells fade... Think of your sister, she needs you to be calm."

Jeremy did as Kol said and he soon felt himself calming down. "Thanks, Kol," he muttered, giving a weak smile.

"No problem, mate. I'm your sire. When I make a vampire, unintentional or not, if I know about them, I teach them... most of the time." Kol shrugged, giving a cheeky smile. "You'e lucky I like you, mate."

"Bonnie made this for you," Elijah said, handing Jeremy the ring.

It was very similar to the daylight rings that the Originals had. Jeremy slipped it onto the same finger his Gilbert ring had sat on. "Thanks."

Elijah checked his phone, seeing a message from Rebekah to say Elena was up. "We should head off, no doubt Elena will be wondering how everything went this morning." He slipped his hands into his pockets and led the way out of the room.

"'Lijah!" Klaus called from the stairs. "Wait, brother."

"Let's go and wait outside," Kol said, leading Jeremy out the door. Whether his brothers would be fighting or reconcilling, Kol felt it would be better is he and Jeremy gave them some privacy.

"What do you want, Niklaus?" Elijah said, his fingers massaging his temples, again.

"I'm a little drunk," Klaus said, stumbling to the bottom of the steps. "I dinna mean to be a wanker, but if there was a choice 'tween my siblings and Gilena Elbert's, I choose mine, easy as that. Also, Gilena Elbert's not too bad, you've had worst lovers. S'long as she makes my big brother happy, I guess it's 'kay."

Elijah listened to Klaus excuses, trying not to laugh. His brother did have a tendency to ramble when drunk.

"Kol nearly died this morning, 'Lijah. We nearly los' another baby brother, and it woulda all been my fault. _Again_." Tears gathered in the hybrid's eyes. "Kol pushed me outta the way. I was the one who shoulda been nearly staked, but he pushed me down. And I only meant to push Jer'my outta the way of the fight, I dinna mean to kill him."

Elijah clapped a hand on Klaus' shoulder, pulling his drunken brother into a hug.

"Henrik was not your fault, Niklaus, it was an accident. A terrible accident. And Kol being nearly killed was not your fault either. We are a family, disfunctional as we may be, and that means we help each other. As for Jeremy, you should tell him that, not me. But wait until you are sober, please?"

"You might wanna let the Gilberts know to hold off on the planning. Offically, Alaric Sal'zman is still on'y missing."

"Thank you, brother." Elijah said, walking to the door. "I'll tell them, but I am afraid I must be off. And you need to sleep."

* * *

 **Who likes drunken Klaus? I do, haha.**

 **Review...**

 **Last chance to add what your favourite part of season 4 was. Personally, I didn't much like season 4. It's like they didn't like Elena being a vampire so they added the cure as a get out of jail free card. Then there was Kol dying, Jeremy dying, Bonnie dying. The Five, it was okay, but I wasn't crazy about it. Silas? Stefan being a doppleganger? Elena's sire bond? Emotionless Elena?**

 **Obviously, there will be no vampire!Elena in part 2. No hunter!Jeremy. And NO DEAD KOL!**

 **Next chapter should have heaps of Elejah, don't worry.**

 **Leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Almost done.**

 **I'm closing off the story soon, if you guys have felt I've left a loose end, please tell me.**

 **I would like to thank every one who has reviewed, favourited or followed _Unexpected._**

 **I don't own TVD.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Seventeen

 _"I need you to invite me in, Elena."_

Elena stared at Jeremy, not sure exactly what to say. She blinked her eyes and opened her mouth several times to talk, but her brain would not allow the words to come out.

"Elena, you okay?" Jeremy asked, looking at his sister and hoping he had not stressed her again.

"Y-yeah," she answered, after a while. "Um, come-come in, Jeremy."

Once they were all seated at the table, Elena looked between her brother, Elijah and Kol.

"What happened? How in the hell is my brother now a vampire?" Elena asked, while her voice was steady, her nerves were anything but.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, darling?" Kol said.

"I didn't say that, Kol." She ground out, shooting a glare at the Original. "I just would like to know how the plan went from Ric being desiccated this morning, to Jeremy being changed into a member of the undead, thereby killing Ric altogether?"

"Calm down, Elena, please?" Elijah said, placing a hand on her arm. "There was a freak accident, Alaric got out and in the chaos, Jeremy got rather badly hurt. So badly that he died, but since he had Kol's blood last night... well, suffice to say, Jeremy completed the transition."

Elena let out a sob, her hand came up to cover her mouth. "Oh, Jer, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, Elena, none of that. It's not your fault. Besides," Jeremy said, pulling Elena into a hug. "I needed to stick around to protect this little one from the bad influences Uncle Kol and Uncle Klaus will both undoubtedly be."

All but Kol gave a laugh.

"Hey!"

"I'm okay, Elena. Really," Jeremy reassured his sister, once they had both sat back down. "Kol has promised to teach me how to be a vampire. Bonnie's already made me a daylight ring, Ric is now at peace and your boyfriend and his family don't have anyone gunning for their death. Can we just be happy, for a little while."

"Okay." Elena nodded, her face still tear stained. She then turned to Kol. "You look after my brother, Kol. If I hear you haven't, I'll dagger you. And don't think I won't."

"She really will brother," Elijah said, with a smirk. "And you won't be the first Original to get daggered by Elena."

"Nor the second, that's for sure," Rebekah threw in.

"Technically, I daggered Mikael second, but whatever."

"Alright, Ellie, no need to go all hormonal on me." Kol said, teasing her.

Elena's eyes went wide and she chucked her half-empty water bottle at his head. Kol caught it, easily and poked his tongue at her.

"Your brother's infuriating," Elena said to Elijah and Rebekah, who both just laughed.

"You love me," Kol said, smiling. "Serious note here, though. Elijah once told me you own another property? A Lake House?"

"Yeah," Elena said.

"Well, you should go there for a visit, just for a break. I'll stay here with Jeremy and help him finish business in town, plus help him with his change," Kol said. "Take Eli with you, and relax for a few days."

"What are you playing at, Kol?" Elijah asked, frowning at his brother. Nine times out of ten, Kol had an ulterior motive.

"Nothing, brother, I swear." Kol held up his hands in surrender. "Ellie needs a few stress-free days while we wait for Alaric Saltzman to _offically_ be prononced dead."

"That's sounds fair," Rebekah said. "Take a break, Elena. Jeremy really shouldn't be in a house with a human for too long right now, anyway."

Elena looked around, her eyes landing on Elijah. She would not deny that the thought of a break was tempting, very tempting. Especially if it was just her and Elijah. They had not had a chance to be intimate since before he left town, last month. Maybe a few days away from the hassle of Mystic Falls would do them both good.

"What do you think, lovely Elena?" Elijah asked, tilting his head to the side, and giving her a smirk. He, no doubt, had the same thoughts in mind.

"I-I suppose a getaway might be nice." She said, with a smile and a shrug.

"Indeed," Elijah replied, his smirk turning into a full smile. "Perhaps you'll actually invite me inside, this time."

"Well, I was going to, but now, I'm not so sure." Then she did the mature thing, and poked her tongue a him.

* * *

By lunch time, Elijah had packed up his car ready for he and Elena to leave. They were planning to stop at the supermarket on the way out of town, as well as Klaus', so Elijah could get some blood bags. They were hoping to make it to the Lake House before the sun went down, since winter was setting in and the house would need warming up.

Elena had called Caroline, who organized with her mom to have Alaric's body _discovered_ tomorrow and Meredith should be able to clear his death as an animal attack by the weekend. Stefan and Damon were doing what they saiid they would and giving Elena her space. Elena did dread how they, particularly Damon, would react when word of her pregnancy got out.

When they were about ten minutes away from their stop, Elena remembered the phone call from this morning about her appointments.

"I got a call from the hospital this morning." She told him, placing her hand on Elijah's leg.

"Oh, really? Everything is alright, I hope." He asked, removing his right hand from the wheel and holding hers.

"It was for the ultrasound appointments. I have one on the 23rd of this month- yes, I know that's Rebekah's bithday, she told me -at 1pm. I'll be about seven weeks along, by then, so we'll be able to see a lot more. Then there is an appointment on the 28th of January, which will be the twelve week scan." She gave his hand a squeeze, and bounced a bit in her seat. "I'm really excited about them, are you?"

Elena could see a large, easy smile on Elijah's face. The one that shows his teeth, the smile he doesn't let show often.

"Of course I'm excited, my lovely Elena," he said. "This baby is... it's _us_. And I cannot wait to exprience it all with you." He pulled their clasped hands up and placed a kiss on hers.

Elena and Elijah got to the Lake House just before four in the afternoon. When they got to the door, Elena unlocked it and stepped over the threshold, turning to face Elijah, who stood there, patiently, an expectant smirk on his lips.

"Well, this is familar," he said, hiss eyes roaming over the door frame and then Elena, herself.

"It it, isn't it?" Elena gave him a large smile, a giggle building in her chest. "Elijah, would you like to come in?"

"Oh, I'd love to, sweetheart," he said, walking right into the house and dropping the grocery bags in the kitchen, giving her a light kiss on the way through. He left out the door again and a second later was back with the bags. "Where are these going?"

"Just leave them anywhere for now," Elena said. She had started to put the food in the fridge and freezer.

"I'm going to make sure there is enough wood for the night, will you be alright, Elena?"

"I'll be fine, Elijah," she said, absently. "Just hurry, the sooner we get settled, the sooner you can help me _relax._ " She gave him a smirk and a wink, biting her lip.

Elijah watched Elena pull her lower lip between her teeth, wishing it was his own. He groaned as he walked outside.

* * *

"Mmm, this is nice," Elena mumbled, she snuggled closer to Elijah's side. "No drama, which is weird for us, since our whole relationship has revolved around drama."

It was about nine that evening, Elijah had a fire going and the entire house was toasty warm. They were sitting on the couch, just talking, Elena's head on Elijah's chest with his arm around her shoulders.

"I suppose it has, Elena. But do you know what; I would not change a thing." He held her a little tighter and kissed her head.

"I wouldn't, either," she said, turning her head and letting him capture her lips. "Now, good sir, how about you help me _unwind_?"

"It would be my pleasure," Elijah said, pulling Elena into his lap, so she was straddling him. "What ever did you have in mind, Miss Gilbert?" He trailed a line of open-mouthed kisses along her neck.

" _Uh_ \- what you're- _oh_ , doing now is- _gah_ , good, Mr Mikaelsonnnnnn." Elena moaned, feeling Elijah's mouth on her neck and moving down to her chest. She started to pull a the bottom of his shirt, until it was over his head. "I think it mi-ight be better if- _oh God_ , we had less clo-ooothes on. _Uh, Elijah_!"

"I like the way you think, my love," he said, his hands slipping beneath her top and pulling it over her head. Elijah's mouth went directly to her nipples, licking and nipping and sucking. "This is a sight I have not seen in many weeks. Oh, how I've missed them." He moved them to the ground, lying Elena back on the rug, in front of the fire. "I think I may have to enforce a rule, my lovely Elena, that you should not wear any clothing for the foreseeable future."

"I can't do that," Elena protested, feebly, moaning more with his assult of her breasts and the grinding of their hips.

"And why ever not?" He asked, "I am sure it will contribute to de-stressing you greatly, since I will be unable to keep from taking you, if you were to wander about without a stitch of clothing on. You are tempting enough with clothes on, but out of them, well... let's just say that if I had my way, by the time we return to Mystic Falls, you would not be able to walk straight." He looked at her with his lust filled eyes, they were black and almost wild-looking.

"Oh, God! _Promise_?" Elena moaned, loudly, feeling her center start to ache.

"I promise."

"Give me your word- fuck! You can't dirty talk, it's almost unfair how sexy that is."

Elijah just smirked, then moved his mouth lower, nipping at her ribs and finally stopping on her lower stomach.

"I cannot wait to see you swell with my child," he smiled here, running his tongue along the waist band of Elena's pajama pants. "You are already glowing, Elena." He slipped his thumbs into the elastic band of her pants and underwear and pulled them both off. "Oh, and Elena? I give you my word, that when I am finished with you here, you will not be able to stand, let alone walk."

"Oh, fuck me," she wimpered, rolling her eyes back.

"That is the plan," he muttered to her, kissing her ankle, then her knee. Elena knew what he was leading to, but at that moment, it wasn't his mouth she wanted, what she needed.

"No," she protested, when his lips found her inner thigh. The burning ache was almost driving her insane. "You, I just want _you_. Not your mouth, as amazing as it is, it's your cock that I need. Please, Elijah?"

"You would beg me to have my way wicked with you, Elena?" Elijah asked, she nodded, her eyes desprate. He almost moaned at the loss of the chance to taste her, but gave in at her pleas. "Alright, but _I_ will be enjoying _your_ body in the way that _I_ want, tomorrow. Understand?"

"You've got a deal," Elena said, sitting up and helping him out of his pants. "I need you, Elijah. Right now. It's been too long, please?"

"Oh really," he settled between her thighs, sliding his engorged erection along her slick folds. "You're so wet, already. Fuck Elena, you smell heavenly, my love. Such a shame, oh well."

He slipped the head of his cock into Elena's waiting core, before kissing her deeply and sinking into her completely.

"Oh, good lord, Elena." Elijah groaned, his head resting in the nook of her shoulder and neck. "Fuck, you feel so fucking good!" He started moving his hips, his eyes opening and locking on to hers.

"Faster," Elena moaned out. "Harder."

"If that's what the lady wants," Elijah said, increasing his pace. He grabbed Elena's legs, wrapping them around his hips and drove into her. "Then that's what the lady gets."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, God, yes Eljiah! YES!" Elena,s moans were getting increasingly louder with each thrust. "More, please Elijah, more?"

Elijah just sped up. It felt so good, he could hardly see staight. "I'm afraid I won't last much longer, my love, if you keep asking for more."

"Don't care," Elena said, between heavy breaths. "I'm so close- oh God - just don't stop, please, don't stop. FUCK!"

Blinding light covered Elena's vision and white noice filled her ears. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of Elijah's name. Her orgasm flowing through her body, tensing her muscles and her fingers dug into Elijah's back. The clenching of Elena abound him, had Elijah following Elena just after her. He grunted and groaned her name into her ear (not that she heard it), spilling himself inside her. He collapsed, making sure to move to the side, so not to land on her.

* * *

Elena awoke before Elijah the next morning, which in and of it's self was unusual since he was such an early riser, but Elena supposed she must have tired him out the night before. With a quiet giggle, Elena slipped out of the covers and found the shirt Elijah had worn yesterday, over the back of a chair. She buttoned up half the buttons and pulled on a pair of panties, exiting the room and going downstairs. In the main room, the fire had burned down to coals, so Elena restarted it, before the cold set in.

After that, it was breakfast time. She could practically hear her stomach demanding food. In the kitchen, Elena started the kettle and then got the ingredents for pancakes that she had made sure that they bought yesterday. She was half way through frying the batter when Elijah wandered into thhe kitchen, wearing only his sleep pants, low on his hips. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, giving her neck a kiss.

"Good morning," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.

Elena flipped the pancakes in the pan, then set down the spatular and spun into Elijah's arms, facing him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Mmm, good morning, back to you." She stood on her toes and kissed his mouth. "I hope you like pancakes, 'cause that's what's for breakfast."

"I do enjoy pancakes," he said, running his hands down her body and cupping her bottom. "But, I'd much rather eat _you_ , though." He nibbled on her earlobe, "Do you have any idea what seeing you in just my shirt does to me, my little minx?"

"You have to stop- oh, my God." She said, but he slipped his hand under the shirt and ran his thumb over her very sensitive nipple. "Elijah, I need to eat."

"Fine," he said. Then he smirked, spinning her back around, so she could remove the pancakes from the stove top. He whispered into her ear; "But then, my dear, you are _mine_!" He walked over to the kettle and made himself a coffee.

Elena felt her legs quiver at his voice, "You're such a tease, Elijah!"

"Really?" He asked, bringingthe mug to his lips. "Well, no matter, let's eat. Have you taken your vitamins this morning?"

"No, not yet. I was going to take them with breakfast, could you grab them for me?" Elena carried two plates loaded with pancakes to the table, before turning back to the kitchen for the cutlery.

* * *

The next few days were almost surreal, Elena had never been so carefree, at least not in the last two years, anyway. True, Ric was still dead and Jeremy was still a vampire. Elena's dopplegnger blood was still a hot commodity and Elijah was still a member of the most complicated family in history, even without the whole Original vampire thing. Yes, they were expecting a baby together and their lives were chaotic at best, but Elena enjoyed the normality of it being just the two of them. Or as much normality as a doppleganger and an Original vampire expecting a (most likely witch) child together can be.

Elijah did end up getting his way in that both he and Elena spent much of the next few days in various states of undress. Which he took great pleasure in taking advantage of. A lot.

Jeremy and Kol called regularly. Jeremy, who is doing very well, has begun to organize a service for Ric, which would be next Saturday, on the 18th. The Salvatores had offered up their place for the wake, since it was large and Damon had actually been friends with Ric. Elena called and thanked them both, but did not talk or long. Both Elena and Elijah planned to return to Mystic falls on Monday, after a week away.

On the Thursday, Elijah woke up hearing Elena retching into the toilet. He got up quickly and held her hair and rubbed her back while she vomited.

When Elena had finished and brushed her teeth, Elijah made her a light breakfast of toast and tea, claiming it might sooth her stomach. Which it did. Around mid-morning, it was decided that they would get out of the house for a bit and take a road trip to Richmond. While there, Elena slipped into a book store and was found pouring over a copy of _What to Expect When Expecting_ , which was later bought. After a late lunch or early dinner, which Elena had insisted _must_ include ice cream, for dessert, despite the cold December weather, they headed back to the Lake House.

Elena spent much of Saturday alternating between napping and throwing up. But on Sunday she made several different batches of cup cakes, ranging from chocolate to carrot to banana to red velvet to vanilla. She felt that if she did not get to eat cake right then and there, she would go crazy. Elijah found it highly amusing that they now had close to fifty cupcakes in the fridge. And this was after Elena ate at least two of each flavour and all but forced Elijah to try one of each, too.

Elijah had also quickly learned that hormonal mood swings during pregnancy were very real. Elena could be happy one minute and sobbing the next. The littlest things could set her off and make her mad. Elijah found himself walking on eggshells at some points, and this is coming from a man who had dealt with Niklaus's tantrums for the last thousand years.

* * *

When Elijah woke up the following Monday morning, the day that he and Elena had planned to leave and did what he had been doing every moring he awoke before Elena since they had found out about the baby. He rested his head on her stomach and listened, in case he heard the tiny heart beat. He wanted to memorize the rhythm, just like he had for Elena's. So far he had been unlucky, but this morning was different. Aside from the ba-bump, ba-bump, that was Elena, he heard a fluttering whisper of something. It so faint he could be wrong, but something inside him told him that that sound is his child's heart.

It makes him feel light headed and his lips are smiling bigger than they have in centuries. He is so overwhelmed that he kisses Elena full on the mouth, waking her up.

"Wha- Elijah?"

His lips swollow her questions and he starts on her neck, "I love you, Elena. I can hear it, the baby's heart beat, it's beautiful. You're beautiful."

"You can hear the baby's heartbeat? Really?" A large smile spreads over Elena's face, too. "That's amazing, Elijah. I love you, too."

And before he even relizes it, he has he pinned beneath him and he is making slow love to her. Elena is moaning and swearing and it's utterly perfect. A perfect way to end their small escape from the real world.

* * *

 **The date in the chapter is Monday, December 6th-Monday, December 13th, 2010. As of the 13th, Elena is 5wk4d pregnant. They concieved on or around the 18th of Nov, give or take a day. The due date will be 11th of Aug, 2011. But since only 5% of babies are actually born on their due date, I have about two weeks either side to that date to work with.**

 **It's a bit of a stretch, Elijah hearing the heart beat at just five weeks, but then again, he and Klaus heard Hope's heart beat when Hayley was only about six weeks along, so whatever.**

 **I tell you now, pregnancy cravings are both the best and the worst. When I was pregnant with my son, all I wanted was baked goods, cakes, cookies, didn't matter. Once, when I was about half way through my first pregnancy I woke up NEEDING pancakes. So I got up at about one in the morning and get ready for my midnight snack, when I discovered we had no eggs! I think I lost my mind a little that night I swear, if only my husband had not been on night shift that night... With my daughter, it was different. I just wanted hot chips (chunky fries) and Mrs Macs beef pies(a brand of pie in Australia). I use to get my hubby to get up in the middle of the night for run to the sevro (gas station), for chips or a pie at all hours of the night. And green olives, I use to eat them by the jar, just sitting around, I'd be there, open jar of olives and a fork, eating one after another.**

 **So, I'd like to point out, the Elejah baby was always a very big possiblity. I did have an outline of what would happen if there was no pregnancy, but as soon as I hit about chapter nine or ten, I knew it was going to be a baby fic.**

 **Since I will be ending this fic just after the ultrasound, I'm wondering what I should include there. Obviously it's way too early to tell the sex, but I'm still undecided on that, anyway. Originally, I was going to make the baby a boy. But then I got to thinking, how cute would daddy!Elijah be if they had a girl. It's just the little boy won't leave me alone, though. Argh, I'm so torn!**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Second to last chapter.**

 **Sorry it took so long, I've had a super busy week! We moved recently and our stuff finally came, so I had about a million boxes to go through. Alright a million may be a slight exaggeration, it was closer to twenty or so. Plus there was a parent/teacher night at my son's school.**

 **I'm hoping I finish the last chapter before next weekend, it's finals time in the AFL (Aussie Rules Football) and my team made it to the prelims! If they make it to the Grand Final, I won't be writing diddly squat until the finals are over.**

 **I do not owe TVD.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Eighteen

"I don't wanna go back yet," Elena said, pulling Elijah back down to the bed.

"We said we'd be back Monday, my dear." Despite his arguement, Elijah easily allowed Elena to pull him back to bed.

"I know, but one more day shouldn't hurt, right?" Elena placed a kiss to Elijah's naked shoulder.

"I suppose it would not hurt if we had just one more day." Elijah said, smiling as his lips met Elena's and they both fell back on to the bed. "But I really must insist, my lovely Elena, that we use this day to rest. There will be no leaving of this bed for you. And no clothes, either."

"I guess I can agree to those terms, sir." Elena said, wrapping her arms and legs around Elijah. "You have a deal."

* * *

Caroline pulled up to Klaus' mansion. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she had to talk to someone. Bonnie was with Kol, she was almost always with Kol lately, when Kol wasn't helping Jeremy, anyway. Elena was away and wouldn't be back until tomorow, now. While Rebekah had become a bit of a friend her, she wasn't sure if she could talk about this.

Klaus, he would listen to her. He would let her vent about Tyler and sure, he may offer to kill him, but Caroline was almost positve she could talk him down. She knows that Klaus is here alone. Elijah is at Elena's lake house with her, Kol was with Jeremy and Bonnie (they were looking ways to magically hide a pregnancy), she'd seen Rebekah at the Grill, with Matt and Finn had left town with Sage the minute that the dilemma with Alaric was over.

Caroline knocked on the door and waited.

"Hello, love," Klaus said, when he answered the door. "To what do I owe this _tremendous_ pleasure of your presence on my door step?"

"I just needed to see a friendly face." Caroline barely managed to give a small polite smile, before bursting into tears.

"Oh, Caroline love, why are you crying?" Klaus threw open the door completely and pulled the baby vampire that had consumed his almost every waking thought, into his arms. "Come here, I've got you." He led her inside and closed the door behind him.

"Today's not- today's not a good day," Caroline said, taking some calming breaths. "It's my dad's birthday, and I miss him s-so much." She wiped the tears from her eyes and took the drink Klaus offered her. "My mom had to work and everyone else is so busy dealing with their own p-problems and lives. I went to see Tyler and caught him with this-this girl, they weren't together or anything, at least as far as I know, b-but there was something off about them. I-I don't know what I expected, Tyler and I have just drifted apart, lately."

"What girl?" Klaus asked, disbelieving that the Lockwood boy would betray someone as perfect as Caroline.

"Some she-wolf he met in the Appalachian Mountains. He claims that nothing happened, but he's hiding something and it has to do with her." Caroline said, finishing off her drink and enjoying the burn as it went down. "I wanted it to all go back to the way it was before, but everything's changed. I've changed and I don't think I feel the same for him anymore. And I don't think he feels the same, either. If he did, he wouldn't be sneaking around with Hayley behind my back, doing who only knows what. We had this huge arguement, he accused me of cheating on him. With you."

"Want me to kill him for you, love?" Klaus asked, with a laugh, only half joking. "But seriously, Caroline, the fact that you felt that you could come to me, that means a lot to me."

"Thanks Klaus, for listening to me and helping me take my mind off what today is." Caroline said, holding out her glass for a refill. "This doesn't mean I'm in love wiith you or anything, though, so don't get any ideas."

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." The hybrid gave her a lopsided smirk and Caroline felt her insides flop.

* * *

"Thanks for this, Klaus," Caroline said. Klaus had offred to do anything she wanted to do that day, so the ' _Almighty Hybrid_ ' was watching The Princess Bride, while Caroline muttered the words under her breath.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Klaus said, offering the bowl of popcorn.

"You know, you're really not bad." Caroline said when the movie was over. She smiled, resting her head on Klaus' shoulder and grabbing a handful of popcorn. "A few months ago, I hated you. But now... anyway, thanks for this, again. We should do it again sometime?"

" _As you wish, Buttercup,_ " Klaus said, giving Caroline a wink.

Caroline gave a nervous giggle and blushed, lightly. She has thankful that as a vampire, she didn't blush nearly as darkly as she would have if she had been human.

"I should head off," Caroline said.

"Alright love, I'll walk you to your car." Klaus opened the front door for her and followed her out.

"I guess I'll see you around?" Caroline said, turning back around to face Klaus and seeing just how close he was standiing to her. She shifted back a bit.

Klaus looked into her eyes, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "Goodnight, Caroline." He leaned in close, their faces only an inch apart. "I hope you feel better soon."

Caroline's eyes flickered to his lips, she knew she should stop. That technically she was still with Tyler, but she was tired of fighting her attraction to Klaus. Tired of denying the feelng he stirred in her. She licks her lips and focused her eyes back up at his only to see he was now staring at her mouth.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Caroline," he whispered, looking her in the eye, again. "If you don't want me to, say so now."

Klaus' breath fanned her face and she felt light headed. _She was a vampire and she felt light headed_. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she couldn't breathe.

"I-I don't want you to stop." Her eyes closed and Klaus' lips were on hers. In that tiny moment, everything felt right. Until Tyler flashed across her mind. "No, we can't, I'm so sorry. I-I can't."

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asked, resting his forehead on hers and cupping her face with his hands.

"Nothing, it's just, we-we can't do this. Not right now, anyway," she gave a nervous smile. "I need to talk to Tyler, okay. Um, thanks for today, Klaus. I had fun and I'll call you... Um, bye." She pecked his lips one last time before jumping into her car.

Klaus waved her out the driveway, a big smile on his face. Caroline had all but admitted she liked him and would be kissing him again, soon. This was a very good day.

* * *

"I so did not want to come back," Elena said, flopping on her bed. She had kicked off her shoes and swapped her jeans out for sweatpants. "I'm so tired, Elijah. But I'm so hungry, what do I do first?"

Elijah just chuckled, watching Elena get under her covers. "How about you stay here and I'll make you something to eat?"

"Sounds great, after all, it's because of you that I'm in this state." She giggled at his face and poked her tongue. "You know, hungry and tired, all the time. _Pregnant, with child, expecting._ "

"I seem to recall us both being very _willing_ participants. I also don't remember any complaints from you at the time, lovely Elena." He knelt down, sitting on the side of the bed and kissed her. "What would you like to eat, my dear?"

"Mmm, is it too late to say you?" She asked, biting on her lip and grabbing his collar, pulling him down for another kiss. Elijah would have given in if not for the loud growl her stomach made.

"Maybe later, Elena?" He got up and left the room.

When he returned, a few minutes later with a sandwich and a glass of juice, Elena was unpacking the bags. The sandwich and juice were gone in a flash.

"Lay with me?" Elena asked Elijah, patting the space next to her.

Elijah removed his shoes and jacket, he also undid a few buttons from the top if his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. When he was done, he lay on the bed next to Elena, wrapping his arm around her and Elena lay her head on his chest.

"As much as I wanted to stay away from here, at the Lake House where I could pretend the real world didn't exisist, it's kinda nice to be home." Elena said, snuggling into Elijah. "Hey, Elijah? Where is home, for you?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Home," he repeated. "It's a rather interesting concept, is it not? Well, before I met you and relocated to Mystic Falls in March, I was living in New York. In fact I've been living there off and on for the better part of eighty years."

"Eighty years?"

"Yes, since Niklaus and I had our falling out, back in the twenties." He told her, "Before that, we all lived in New Orleans. My family and I arrived in New Orleans shortly after it was founded, in the early eighteenth century and we lived there for over two hundred years. That, to me, was our home. Although, I'm starting to warm to a new idea."

"Wow, that's amazing," Elena mused, her eyes growing heavy. "Have you ever been back?"

"No, I'm afraid not." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Our father found us there in 1919. Mikael approached me first, trying to get me to help him kill Niklaus. When I refused, he staked me. He then killed Marcel, Rebekah's lover and for all intents and purposes, Klaus' son. He finished his attempt by lighting the Opera House on fire and driving us from our home."

"Klaus had a son?"

"My brother took in a slave boy. He as around ten or so and the illegitimate son of the Governor. Niklaus named him Marcellus and raised him." Elijah had a smile on his lips and his eyes had a faraway look in them. "Niklaus may be ruthless, but he cared for that boy. To him, Marcel was family. There was an accident when Marcel was around twenty-five, he was shot and Niklaus changed him. I believe when Marcel was killed by Mikael, it changed my brother. He became far colder than he ever was before."

"That's so sad," Elena yawned. "What happened next, after Mikael drove you from New Orleans?"

"I led Mikael away, giving Klaus and Rebekah a chance to collect Kol and Finn, who were both daggered at the time and escape. When I caught up with my brother, almost ten years later, he told me that he had buried the daggered bodies of our siblings at the bottom of the oceans and the rest is history." Elijah had been running his fingers through Elena's hair, when he looked down at her after he finished his story, he saw her fast asleep. "Sleep well, lovely Elena." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

It had been two days since Caroline and Klaus had kissed and she had yet to talk to Tyler. Partly because she had no idea what to say and partly because she was procrastinating. The choice was taken out of her hands, though, on Wednesday night when Tyler knocked on her door.

"Hey," she said, awkwardly. "What- what are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk, Caroline," Tyler said.

"Right, ah, come on in, we'll go to my room." Caroline moved aside and let Tyler pass.

"I'm sorry for the other day," Tyler said. "I didn't mean to accuse you of cheating. And I'm sorry for keeping secrets."

"Wait, I need to tell you something." Caroline saidd from her door. "If you don't want to talk after you hear it, it's okay. The other day, when we argued, Klaus and I kissed. I stopped him, but it happened. I'm sorry Tyler, but I don't think we're in the same place anymore."

"You _kissed_ Klaus?" He asked, she nodded, eyes downcast. "You know what, we'll come back to that. I need to get something else off my chest."

"Okay, does that mean that you're going to tell me what you're hiding?" Caroline asked, closing the door and sitting on her bed. Tyler remained standing.

"No," he said. "It's not because I don't trust you, it's just that I left. For just six weeks and when I get back, we're all buddy buddy with the Originals? Both Bonnie and Jeremy are hanging around Kol like flies, Klaus is practicaly stalking you and now, apparently you've kissed, Matt is dating Rebekah and Elena is going on a lovers vacations with Elijah. When I left, they were our enemy, I don't get it! Jeremy got turned into a freaking vampire and no one cared."

"Look, Tyler," Caroline said, standing up. "Something happened, we got a common enemy and we had to work together. They're really not that bad, once you get to know them. Besides, I don't see how it's your business who Elena or Matt date, nor who Bonniie or Jeremy hang out with. And the only people who should get a say in Jeremy's morality, is him and Elena and they're both dealing with it."

"That's not the point, Caroline." Tyler said, pursing his lips and clenching his fists. "Klaus is a bad guy, he made me bite you! I left to stop me doing everything he says and when I get back, he's suddenly this great guy? And now you're kissing him?"

"Klaus isn't a great guy, in fact he's a bit of an asshole most of the time. But, and I know this is no excuse, but he's lonely. Always has been and now he has his family and friends - kind of - he's not on an ' _evil hybrid_ ' kick."

"Well, I don't believe that. That's why I broke the sire bond. So that if needed, I could go against him."

"Go against him? That's what you've been doing?" Caroline asked, "No, that's how it all started, if you move against Klaus, he will kill you, Tyler. We have peace here in Mystic Falls, for the first time in what feels like a reallly long time. Can't you just let it go? No... you know what, we're not duscussing that. I need to know who Hayley is, how about we talk about that, since she is the reason we argued. On my dead father's birthday."

"It was your dad's birthday?"

"Yeah, that's why I went to your house, I needed a friend."

"Oh, God." Tyler sunk into the dest chair. "I'm sorry, Care. I'm so sorry. No wonder you were so upset."

"It's done, Tyler. It's in the past. But don't change the subject, who is Hayley?"

Tyler had his head in his hands, "She's a friend, she helped me break the bond. That's it."

"Right," Caroline said, "and you couldn't tell me this before, why? How long has she been in town, how long have you been hiding things?"

"She got into town a few days after the dance, the day Jeremy transitioned." Tyler sent her a glare. "And how long have you been kissing Klaus?"

"It happened once, Tyler. But, you've been hiding things from me for weeks? I think it' safe to say our relatonship is at the end, it doesn't feel the same anymore."

"Yeah, for me too, I guess." Tyler spat, "I broke the sire bond for you! I can't believe it, he tries to ruin my life and then he steals my girl!"

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I am, it's just, you and I, we've changed. Admit it, it's not the same anymore."

Tyler stood and grabbed Caroline's face, smashing their lips together. When he broke the kiss, he said "Doesn't mean I wanted it to change."

"I know, me too," Caroline said. "I wanted it to be all the same, us, everyone, but we changed, everything is different. I'm not in love with Klaus, Tyler, but I don't think I'm in love wiith you anymore, eiher."

"Yeah, look, I have to go." And Tyler left Caroline feeling like she had just ripped his heart out. _Why did being honest have to feel so crappy?_

* * *

"You need to get up, lovely Elena," Elijah said. He shook her lightly. "Come on, my love, I know you wish today would not happen, but it is."

"Can't I just stay in bed 'til the day's over?" Elena asked, peeking out form the covers. "Do you think that it will all just go away if I stay in bed?"

"I'm afraid the world does not work like that, my dear. We must take the bad with the good." He took the blanket off her gently. "I made you some toast and coffee." He gestured to the tray on the side table.

"Bribing me with food, that's mean." Elena sat up and reached for a piece of toast.

"I am sorry you have to go through with the funeral, today." Elijah sat next to her and kissed her cheek. "I will be there for you, but I will need to collect my suit from Niklaus'."

"Don't you have a heap of suits here?" Elena asked, swallowing a mouthful of coffee and pointing to the closet.

"Not a black one."

* * *

"I saw him, you know. Ric, when I was transitioning." Jeremy said, it was just Elena and Jeremy at the house. They were both wearing black, Jeremy in a suit and Elena a black knee lenght dress and stockings, since it was quite cold today. "I don't know if it was real or not, I like to think it was. He told me he was proud of us."

Elena wiped the tear tracks off her cheeks and gave him a watery smile. "Really?"

"He told me to tell you that we need to be happy, that it's okay for us to move on." Jeremy pulled Elena into a hug.

"I know and I am happy." Elena said, again wiping her face. "It's just, I'm going to miss him. I miss everyone, you know? This is a happy time and I can't share it with mom or dad or Aunt Jenna or-or Ric."

"You can share it with me," Jeremy said. "Ric also said he doesn't want to be remembered as ' _Grandpa Ric'_ to the baby."

"What?" Elena said, giving a laugh. "No way, he did not say that."

"He did," Jeremy replied, then checked his watch. "Come on, we better go. Elijah should be back to pick us up in a few minutes. Why he felt the need to leave to get a suit, I don't know? He's basically living here. What, in the last week, he's slept here every night. Doesn't he have a shit ton of suits in your closet, already?"

"He said his black one is at Klaus'," Elena said. She stopped by the kitchen, grabbing the container of crackers and bottle of water she put aside and put them in her bag. She also remembered to bring an empty ice cream container, in case the need to be sick rises. There was a knock. "That should be him, come on, Jer." She grabbed her long, black jacket on the way out.

* * *

It was later that evening after the wake when Stefan gathered the Mystic Falls gang, including Tyler, who had spent the day shooting cautious looks at Elijah, together outside. He pulled out a box and opened it, showing lanterns. The only Original who had been there today was Elijah, who was really only there for Elena and he had left the wake earlier, leaving Elena to spend some time with her friends. To remember Alaric with them.

"You want to light lanterns?" Damon scoffed, sneering at his brother.

"Yeah, Damon. We need to heal andd move on and to do that, we need to let go." Stefan handed out the box and grabbed a lantern of his own.

"Are we going to hold hands and sing, next?" Damon snapped, "You really have gone back to being pacifist Stefan, haven't you?"

"We are going to say goodbye, to everyone we've lost." He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and ignighted the flame. "This is for my friend Lexi, my Uncle Zach and for Alaric."

Matt went next, "For Vicki." He passed the lighter to Caroline.

"This is for my dad." She gave a sad smile, wiping her face.

"And mine," Tyler said, even though he was standing next to Caroline, there was a lot of tension there. "And Uncle Mason. And Vicki."

"This is for our parents," Jeremy said, "And for Vicki and Anna. For Jenna and Ric." He went to pass the lighter to Damon.

"No way, I'm not doing that," Damon turned and went to go back inside. At the door he turned back, "When you all want to honour the dead right, I'll be inside with the bourbon."

Jeremy instead, passed the lighter to Bonnie, "This is for my Grams."

Elena went last, she took the lighter off Bonnie. "This is for my mom, my dad... Jenna, Ric. Everyone we've all lost, everyone this town has lost. But I also want it to mean new beginnings. A light at the end of the tunnel, I guess?"

Jeremy rubbed her elbow, and Elena gave him a smile. They all let the lanterns go, watching them float away, carrying with them the grief and love of those passed. Strangely, Elena felt lighter.

* * *

"Why are you smiling like a total creeper?" Kol asked Klaus, joining him on the couch. "You've been in a suspiously good mood all week, who did you kill?"

"Can't I just be in a good mood, brother?" Klaus asked back, pouring a large drink.

"Not to my knowledge," Elijah said, joining his younger brothers. "Usually your happiness comes from another's misfortune. So, I will repeat the question Kol just asked, _who did you kill_?"

"You're both pricks, you know that?" Klaus muttered, "And here I was, going to offer you both some of my good stuff."

"Ignore Nik," Rebekah said, waltzing into the room and helping herself to a drink. "I'll bet his good mood has to do with a certain blonde, baby vampire and her break-up with the mayor's son."

"Oh," Kol laughed, "I see. So you think that because Sunny is single now, she'll have you?"

"I like my chances, yes." Klaus said, shooting a glare at Kol. "Especially since we kissed the other day."

"You kissed Caroline?" Elijah asked, Klaus nodded. "Well, good luck, I suppose, brother." Elijah raised his glass at him. "Niklaus, while I have you in such a good mood, I wonder if I might share something with you? Both Kol and Rebekah are aware and it is just you and Finn left to tell."

Kol and Rebekah exchanged worried glances, Klaus wasn't known for his rationality. "Are you sure that you want to do this now, Elijah?" Rebekah asked, nervously.

"Do what?" Klaus asked, confused. "What don't I know? What has Elijah got to tell me that will make me unreasonable?"

"Niklaus, it is good news." Elijah said, giving his brother a smile. "When we were human, there was... an unforseen side-effect."

"What side-effect? What are you talking of, Elijah?" Klaus snapped, even in his good mood, he was still impatient.

"Elena is pregnant," Elijah said.

"What?" Klaus said, "Elena, the doppleganger, _my_ doppleganger, is pregnant. With who, did she cheat on you brother?"

"It's my child, Niklaus." Elijah exclaimed, "The baby is mine, concieved while I was human. And I would remind you, Elena does not belong to you. If anything, she is mine. _My lover, carrying my child, Elena is mine._ "

The whole time, Klaus sat in the chair, dumbstruck. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"I think you broke him, Eli." Kol said, waving is hand in front of Klaus' face, laughing.

"Don't be stupid, Kol. Nik's obviously in shock, I know was." Rebekah said, rolling her eyes.

"Niklaus, are you alright?" Elijah asked, a smirk on his face. "I will admit, I was looking forward to the reaction you would make, I just never pictured this."

" _Elijah_ ," Rebekah admonished. "You're as bad as these two sometimes. I swear, I thought you were the sensible brother."

"You don't have a sensible brother, Bex." Kol told her, gleefully. "We're all idiots, right Eli?"

"While I would not call myself an idiot, I would agree with your assessment, Kol." Elijah turned to Rebekah, a teasing smile on his face. "You don't have a sensible brother, sister."

"Your-you-your child?" Klaus stuttered, having finally snapped out of it.

Elijah nodded, "Yes. My child, I'm to be a father and you, an uncle."

"Damnit, Elijah!" Klaus yelled, throwing his glass across the room. "I had given up on Elena to make my hybrids, I was going to wait for the next one. But now the next one will be your blood, my blood! Damnit!"

"Is that all you're going to say?" Elijah asked, his eyesbrows raised. "Are you not happy for me, brother?"

"I don't know what I am, brother. But congratulations or whatever, I suppose." Klaus stormed from the room. "You've effectively ruined my jovial mood, thank you, Elijah. You bastard!"

"He took that better than I expected he would." Kol said, helping himself to a new drink. "I'm a little disappointed he didn't throw an epic tantie, though."

Shut up, KOL!" Klaus yelled.

Kol just laughed, "I guess I owe Bex a hundred bucks?"

"You two bet on how Niklaus would react?" Elijah asked his younger siblings.

"Duh," Rebekah said, holding her hand out to Kol as he slapped a hundred dollar note in her palm.

* * *

"Here," Damon said, pointing to the table where seven shot glasses sat, filled to the brim. Damon already had one in his hand. "This is how you honour the dead, drink up. For my buddy, Ric." He threw back the shot and poured another. "Come on, drink up."

It was a weird group, three vampires, two humans, a witch, a hybrid and the doppleganger. Stefan, Matt and Tyler drank without thought, saying "For Ric" before throwing it back. Caroline and Bonnie did theirs, shooting glances at Elena and Jeremy didn't take his at all.

"I think me and Elena should head off," Jeremy said.

"Where you goin' in such a rush, little Gilbert?" Damon asked, "My booze not good enough for you now, since your sire is an Original. Lockwolf's sire is an Original and he's drinking."

"Shut up, Salvatore!" Tyler spat.

"What are you on about, Damon?" Jeremy said, "I just think it's getting late and my sister and I should go home. We're tired."

"Let the Gilberts go home," Bonnie said. "This was a very long day, for them especially."

"Whatever, witchy." Damon sneered. "They can go, but after they toast to Ric."

"Fine," Jeremy said, grabbing a shot. "For Ric," he muttered, throwing it back. The whole time he was sending a wide eyed look at Elena.

"I don't feel like drinking," Elena said. "I've had a bit of a stomach flu, so I'm going to have to decline."

"That's bull, Elena." Damon said, bringing the shot o her. "It's for Ric. Just do the damn shot."

"No, I don't need to drink to honour Ric." Elena said, placing her hands on her hips. "I won't do it."

"Come on, Elena. It's just one shot." Stefan said, " One shot shouldn't make you feel sick, in fact it might even clean you out."

"I'm not drinking!" Elena almost shouted, "Gee, why don't you just stop."

"You not drinking because you're sick is bull, Elena." Matt said, having aleady had about four shots. "I saw you down a quarter bottle of tequila in one go with an ear, throat and sinus infection, that time at spring break, junior year."

"Matt, man, you're not helping!" Jeremy said, shaking his head.

"I won't do the damn shots! God, leave it alone." Elena snapped.

Caroline and Bonnie both looked at each other. "If she dosen't want to, she doesn't have to. It's Elena's choice," Caroline said.

"Just take the fucking shot, Elena." Damon said, again standing in front of her.

"Leave her alone, Damon." Bonnie said, calmly, but her raised hand said anything but.

"What's wrong with you?" Damon asked Elena, getting right in her face. "Why won't you have one measly drink for a fallen friend?"

"I _can't_ , Damon."

"You said ' _can't_ ' that time." Damon pointed out, rasing his eyebrows. "So what is it, can't or won't? Has that bastard, Elijah told you not to drink with us or someting?"

"No Damon. I just can't and Ric would understand." Elena said, walking around Damon to the door. "I'm going to go, goodnight."

Damon was there in a second, closely followed by Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan and Tyler, Bonnie and Matt getting there at human pace.

"You're not leaving, Elena," Damon said. "There's something off about you. I don't know what it is but I don't like it."

"My sister's fine, dick. Now let us leave." Jeremy said, stepping inbetween Damon and Elena.

"I'm older than you, baby Gilbert, you'd do well to remember that." Damon said in a sing-song voice.

"And you'd do well not to threaten my brother, Damon." Elena spat, "Don't test me, I'm in a pissed of mood as it is!"

"See, this is what I mean, Elena. Lately you've been weird, more moody than a pregnant woman." Damon stated, only jokingly. He stopped when he caught the looks on not just Elena's face, but Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline's, too. "Oh, my God, you are pregnant."

"No," Stefan said, shaking his head and looking around the room. "That's crazy, Damon." He started, seeing what his brother was going to do.

"No, Stefan." Damon said, leaning in and taking a long sniff of Elena's neck. "I don't think it's so crazy. Shut the hell up for minute." In the quiet, Damon listened, until he heard a faint flutting sound from low in Elena's abdomen. "Wow, the doppeganger really is knocked up, ladies and gentlemen. I don't even know what to say, Elena."

"You're pregnant, Elena?" Tyler asked, "You can't have that baby."

"Excuse me?" Elena said, "Says you? And this is any of your business, how?"

"You're giving Klaus exactly what he wants; your bloodline continuing. I won't let him make more hybrids. Now or ever." Tyler's eyes flashed yellow and Jeremy sped behind him, breaking his neck in a small twist.

"No one is hurting my niece or nephew. No one!"

"How-how?" Damon asked, his eyes had that crazy look in them. "Who? You're with the Original Stiff, what does he say to this?"

"The baby is Elijah's," Elena said. "It happened when he was human."

"Elijah's, seriously?" Damon asked, "Eugh, that's a mental image I never wanted and now will never forget."

"Okay, so now that everyone knows why I'm not drinking, can I go home?" Elena asked, sarcastically. She turned and walked out, leaving the to Salvatores speachless.

* * *

 **I would just like to point out, I don't think Tyler would've attacked Elena. But obviously Jeremy wasn't risking anything.**

 **Did I do justice to the character?**

 **Lots of foreshadowing for Kennett's trip to New Orleans? They will be running into Marcel, but should it be before or after the Harvest?**

 **One storyline from season four I liked and wished they had stretched out for more than one episode was the council rounding up vamps. Maybe I'll make them the villians of Part 2? I really want to bring Katherine in for a bit, too, I just haven't worked out how.**

 **Next chapter, the 7 week ultrasound appointment...**

 **Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, so apparently _this_ is the second last chapter. I was going to have it all in one, but it felt too jumpy and the whole chapter would've been close to seven thousand words.**

 **Remember how I said my team was in the finals for AFL? Well, they won their game last night, yay! They're in the Grand Final next week. So excited, the last time they were in a grand final was 2006, it was nine years ago, I was 17 and in my last year of high school.**

 **Anyway, I won't hold you up. I'll post the second half of this in a few days.**

 **I don't own TVD.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Nineteen

"She's pregnant?" Damon said, staring at the door that Jeremy had just led the drunken Matt through, carrying a limp Tyler over his shoulder. Caroline and Bonnie had followed Elena out, both shooting him very dirty looks. There was a few car engines starting outside, while Damon still stared at the door. "She's _actually_ pregnant!"

Stefan stood there, still staring at the spot Elena had been standing in a few minutes before, gapping.

"Stefan? Did you hear me?" Damon said, turning from facing the door to face his brother. "Elena is pregnant. With _Elijah's_ kid. She's fucking knocked up by the Original Backstabbing Bastard! FUCK, what are we gonna do, Stef?"

Stefan still did not move.

"Oy, Stefan!" Damom clapped his younger brother over the head, knocking him forward slightly. "Elena's gonna have his Original Spawn and they're going run off into the sunset together and to live happily ever after. She's _never_ going to _leave_ him now."

Stefan stook his head, clearing it. "I don't think she was going to leave him, anyway, Damon. Sure, I'm shocked, but if Elena's happy, I guess I am too... Kind of. In a way, this is what I wanted for her. To be happy and live her life. Grow up, have kids, you know?"

"It wasn't meant to be like this, you know that," Damon said. "She was meant to pick one of us, or move on from the supernatural completely. I told her I was okay with her and Elijah," he pulls a face and shudders when he says the name, "but, really I lied. I thought it was just a fling, so I told her it was fine and that I would move on. I don't want her to be happy with that bastard. This kid is just going to end up getting her in trouble, tying her to him. _Forever_. The Originals are nothing but trouble."

"I may not like Elena and Elijah's relationship anymore than you do, but it's _her_ life and _her_ choice. Who are we to dictate who Elena loves? And don't let Elijah hear you saying that about his child, I'll be willing to bet he wouldn't think twice about killing you. You know he doesn't like you." Stefan said, frowning at where Damon's impulsiveness seemed to be taking him. "I hate that I lost Elena. Do I still love her? Yes, I'm pretty sure a part of me always will, but I let he go and now I have to live with it. You, Damon, are too controling and technically Elena was never yours, don't get yourself killed by doing something stupid."

"Stefan, she's having a child with an Original! Do you realize how dangerous that is? It's practically like painting a target on her back! Every enermy the Originals have ever had could go after her and Elijah's kid. After a thousand years, that's a lot of enermies, I'll bet." Damon said, walking back to the sofa and grabbing the half empty bottle of bourbon, forgoing the glass and drinking straight from the bottle. "We need to make her see sense. What Elena is doing is stupid and risky and... and stupid."

"Elena having a baby is none of your business, Damon. It's none of mine or anyone's who is not Elena or Elijah. They're the mom and dad, it's their kid."

"Damnit, Stefan. I know!" Damon yelled, flipping the coffee table in front of him and sinking to the floor. "It doesn't mean I like it!"

"You think I do, brother? I don't, but it's Elena's cho-..." began Stefan, kneeling next too Damon, but he was cut off.

"No, you know what, Stef?" Damon said, standing up. "I-I can't watch this. I've gotta get out of here." He made for the front door, the bourbon still in his hand and pulling his keys from his pocket with the other.

"Damon, you're drunk." Stefan said, "Don't do something you'll regret! Don't blab about Elena's pregnancy, it needs to be kept secret, you and I both know that."

"I'm not stupid, bro." Damon got in his car, "I'll call, but I need to not be here. I can't watch her throw her life away like this."

Damon turned on the car and peeled out of the drive, his tail lights disappearing in the distance. Stefan watched from the porch, wondering how, in the last two years his life had turned upside down. He did not know that not half an hour later, Damon was dosed with a lot of vervain just after he paid for his fuel. That his limp body would be thrown into the back of a white van. He did not know that Damon would not be calling and that Stefan would not see his brother for a while. He did not know that at that very moment, many supernaturals in town (including himself) were being monitored. In fact, Stefan did not suspect anything had gone wrong for _weeks_.

* * *

"So, you're going to be a father, huh?" Klaus asked Elijah after breakfast the next morning.

"Yes, Niklaus." Elijah looked up from reading the newspaper, taking a drink of his coffee.

"I hate to ask this, brother, but are you sure it's yours?" Klaus made an uncomfortable face.

"Yes, Niklaus," Elijah said, pursing his lips and glaring at Klaus. When he set down his drink, it was a little too hard and the glass mug smashed, spilling coffee across the table. "I am sure the child that Elena carries is mine. The pregnancy was concieved during the time Elena was here and we were human. So unless one of my brothers has a confession to make and would not mind if I happily killed them..." He trailed off, his fists clenched.

"Alright, alright. No need to get your knickers in a twist, Elijah." Elijah just looked at Klaus, if looks could kill. "I was just saying."

"Well, I'm just saying, Niklaus, that right now I'd like nothing more than to throw you out of your kitchen window." Elijah gave his brother a sarcastic, tight smile, then picked up a fork. "After stabbing you in the eye socket with this fork."

"What had we said about your anger issues, brother?" Klaus asked, obviously enjoying how worked up he was getting Elijah. Elijah threw the fork at Klaus' face, who caught it easily. "The child is indeed yours, so congratulations, brother. Truly." Klaus threw Elijah a dish cloth, "But, please clean up your mess before your coffee stains my lovely table. I am rather fond of it."

"Thank you," Elijah said, after he caught the cloth and mopped up the spill. "You are still a pain in the arse, though Klaus."

"I know, but for some unknown reason, you still love me anyway." Klaus said, giving a cheeky smile. "Why is that?"

"I've been asking myself that question for _centuries_ , brother." Elijah deadpanned his reply, sitting back at his spot now the spill is taken care of. "I've yet to come up with a convincing answer. At best all I can say is; you are family. _Always and Forever_."

"Your child is, or at least will be, family." Kluas took a seat at the table. "You know how much we hold in family. _Always and Forever_. I'll make sure it grows up happy and healthy. And if anyone tries to hurt them, I'll kill 'em."

"You and I both, brother. You and I both." Elijah went back to the paper, "It means a lot, you saying that."

* * *

On Sunday, Elena woke up feeling great. Lately, more often than not, she would wake up feeling sick and at least half of those days she was actually vomiting. Today, however, she woke up feeling not only well rested but nausea free. Not even the smell of Jeremy's eggs made her feel sick. She went about her morning routine, shower, breakfast and coffee, vitamins and vervain. She had also started looking into ante-natal approved work outs. Elijah had stayed the night at Klaus', wanting to give the Gilbert siblings some time together. That day, Elena and Jeremy had planned to go to the tree decorating in the town square together, just like they use to as children, but a migraine and delayed bout of morning sickness a few hours before lunch put a stop to that plan. Instead Elena had a nap and Jeremy played video games.

On Sunday night, Elijah came around. With him he brought Klaus, who wanted to congratulate Elena and invite the Gilbets to a joint Christmas/birthday ball for Rebekah on Christmas Eve night. That made Elena realize just how close to the holidays it really was. There was no plans and no decorations up. On Monday, when Elena was having a lay down, since the morning sickness seemed to come back with a vengence, Elijah and Jeremy put a few simple decorations up for the festive season.

"Hey, man," Jeremy said, when Elijah came downstairs. Elena wasn't feeling too good, so Elijah had suggested a nap. "I raided the cupboard under the stairs and found some decorations, you wanna help me stick them up? I think they might cheer Elena up."

"Why not?" Elijah remarked, rolling up his sleeves. "Do you have a tree, or do we need to get one?"

"We always use to get a fresh one, back with mom and dad. I was going to ask Matt if I could borrow his truck, later. We could all go together?" Jeremy said, opening a box and pulling out tinsel and garlands, as well as fairy lights.

"Alright then, Jeremy, after you. And I believe Niklaus has a car big enough, there would be no need to bother your friend." Elijah said and Jeremy nodded

"You know, Elijah," Jeremy said, untangling the lights. "At first, I wasn't too happy about Elena being involved with an Original, but you're not bad. You treat her with respect and don't force your opinions on her. That's more than the Salvatores ever did. I guess I'm just trying to say; look after my sister, she's all I have left... for now anyway." Jeremy gave a crooked smile there, thinking of being an uncle.

"I'll always look out for Elena, you have nothing to worry about there, Jeremy." Elijah said, sorting through the colours of tinsel. "You know," Elijah said, giving a small smile. "It's ironic that I've given the ' _brother_ ' talk many times in my life, but I have never been on the recieving end of one... until now."

"Hey," Jeremy said, "I meant whatever I said a few weeks ago. Even if I don't remember it."

"Oh, of that I have not doubt." Elijah said, then continued after Jeremy's confused look. "You are, after all, Elena's brother. You Gilberts are a determined breed."

"Hey, your kid will be half Gilbert," Jeremy laughed.

" _I know_ ," Elijah said, raising his eyebrows, smirking. "If I were human, I'm sure I would have gray hair before my child is ten. Especaially since the _other half_ will be Mikaelson."

Jeremy burst out laughing, he had no idea Elijah had such a dry sense of humour. Maybe, he wasn't the as boring as Kol had claimed his brother to be?

* * *

With a ball to go to later in the week, Elena and Elijah took a trip to Richmond on Tuesday. Elena did some Christmas present shopping and also got a few new clothes, like pants and bras, since hers were starting to feel a little tight. She knew she was not showing yet, but because she was so small in frame, she had put on a tiny bit of weight, particularly around the middle. Not to mention, her breasts were huge! When they got to a dress shop, Elena looked through the shelves, trying on a few selections, while Elijah sat in some chairs outside of the dressing rooms, enjoying the show.

"Well, what do you think?" Elena said, doing a spin and showing off the dress she was trying on. It as a beautiful, pale silver colour, the material light and flowing. It reached the floor, with the straps being halter and the neckline rather low cut. It was also backless.

The look Elijah was giving her was more leering than anything else. He got up and stood behind her, whispering in her ear. "Stunning, my dear. Absolutely ravishing. I'll be the luckiest man there, since I'll have you to unwrap for Christmas." He ran his hand down her body, resting on her lower stomach, while the other took her chin and he guided her face to his, capturing her lips. "Is this the dress you wish to get?"

"I like it," Elena said, nodding. "I mean, sure, it's bold. What with the neckline and it being backless and all, but I feel really pretty in it and lately, I've felt anything but."

"You are _beautiful_ , Elena." He said, placing a kiss on the side of her neck. "Don't ever think otherwise. They say pregnant woman glow and I've never seen it so evident before than with you."

"Even when I get to be as big as a house and everything will be swollen and I won't be able to see my feet?"

"Especially then." He ran a hand over the side of her body, finishing over her bottom. "It will just make you all the more appealing." He gave her bum a squeeze. "The naughty things I will do to you..." His eyes met hers in the mirror.

Elena squealed, "Hey," she said, whacking his hand away. "Stop that now. We're in public."

"All the more reason, so everyone knows you are _mine_." He said, shooting a glare at a couple (mainly the male) watching them, his eyes on the low cut of Elena's dress. Elijah spun her around and dipped her, pressing his lips over hers, claiming them in a possessive kiss. Elena felt her knees go weak.

"It should be illegal to be that good at kissing," Elena mumbled, light headed. "God, I love you."

"And I love you," Elijah told her, helping her upright. He pushed his nose into her neck, smelling, "You can really start to smell my scent on you, from the baby. It seems as if the hormones from the pregnancy are really starting to take root. It's incredably arousing. Now, my dear, you need to go and put your clothes back on, or I will not be held responsible for having my way with you in the back of a dress shop."

"Okay, I'm just going to change out of this dress and pay for it." Elena giggled at the dark look in Elijah's eyes. "And then we'll go and you can have your way with me later, at home."

"Oh, I intend to, my lovely." He gave her one more searing kiss. "Do hurry, would you?"

"It's not like you to be so impatient, Elijah." Elena teased, walking back to the dressing room, her hips swinging alluringly. "I like it."

"Normally, I'm not, but you do look so unbelievably tempting, I may not be able to help myself."

Elijah paid for the dress while Elena was changing, without her knowing.

Twenty minutes later, they were in Elijah's car speeding the way back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

On Wednesday, Elena got a call from the hospital, to confirm her appointment the next day and to tell her she would need a full bladder for the scan. She also called her GP on Wednesday, and booked an appointment for just after the New Year.

Elena's morning sickness continued, but it always seemed a little worse after breakfast. There were the headaches and soreness in her lower back and chest, as well. Not to mention the light headedness. But everytime she thought of her baby, it was all worth it.

Thursday came and with it, Elena's nervousness went up. She knew today that they would really just be confirming the size of the baby and making sure that the due date was right. She also knew Elijah heard the faint heartbeat of their baby just that morning. _Everything would be alright_ , she told herself.

At the X-ray department, Elena was asked to fill in some forms and then her and Elijah waited for her name to be called. They only had to wait for about ten minutes or so.

"Elena Gilbet?"

Elijah took her hand, giving it a kiss then they followed the middle aged lady through the doors to the back.

"Just in here," the lady said. "Full bladder?" She asked and Elena nodded. "Okay, well, just hop up on the table and lift your shirt, please? We'll try this externally first. If we can't find anything, you'll go empty your bladder and we'll do an internal one, okay? I'm Peta and I'll be your ultrasound technician, this your first pregnancy?"

"Yeah," Elena said, laying back and rolling her shirt up. Elijah grabbed her hand again.

"You the father," Peta asked Elijah.

"Yes, I am." Elijah replied, proudly, giving a small smile.

"Alrighty then, lets get started." Peta read from Elena's forms. "Says here, you're about seven weeks along." She stuck a small disposable towel down the front of Elena's pants and squeezed a gel on her exposed stomach. "Oh, look, you already have a tiny bump," she said, pointing out the small protrusion between Elena's hips. Her stomach had always been very flat. Elena clenched her eyes, preparing for the gel to be cold, but it was quite warm. "We warm the gel now, no need to worry."

The wand was pressed on Elena's belly and a picture appeared on the screen above their heads.

"Okay, well that that was easy," Peta said, pointing to a bean like thing. "That's your baby. It's about the size of a grape." She did a few measurements and checked that everything was right. "The fetus is measuring at seven weeks and two days," she clicked a few buttons and a whooshing sound sound filled the room. "This is the heartbeat. It's beating at 109 beats per minute, that's good. So long as it's over one hundred, we're usually happy. That's a little slower than average, but still fine."

The whole time, Elena gripped Elijah's hand tightly. There were tears running down her face.

"This is amazing," Elijah muttered.

"I know."

Elijah could not believe what he was seeing, it was incredible. Never before had he felt so much for anyone. He loved his siblings and he loved Elena, but with his child, who he had not even met yet, it was different. He knew he would do anything for this baby. _Anything_.

"I'd estimate your due date to be the August 9th, next year. Everything looks healthy and in working order." Peta wipped the gel of Elena's stomach with the towel. She then ripped a strip of paper from the machine, handing it to Elena. "Here's some pictures. I'll bet you want to use the toilet, right?"

"Yeah," Elena said, handing the pictures to Elijah and pulling her shirt down.

"It's just around the corner, first door on the left. Merry Christmas."

* * *

"So, what colour is your dress for the party tomorrow night?" Kol asked Bonnie, looking up from the spell he was reading. They were at the Grill, having lunch and going through various grimoires. The place was decked out in it's festive best.

"Green," Bonnie told him, looking up, too. "You find anything?"

"Yeah," Kol said, showing her the spell. "I think this would work. It would hide the magic of the baby plus the heatbeat, smell and what not. Only problem is that as time goes on, Elena will fill out and there is no hiding that. Will you save me a dance, Vakker?"

"Maybe, if you behave." Bonnie smirked, "No breaking my childhood friend's hands. I should be able to spell a piece of jewelery, to bind the concealment charm to."

"That was nothing personal, darling. Matt knows this and besides, Bex would probably dagger me if I tried something." Kol said. "What are you doing fo New Years?"

"Nothing, dad's not going to be here, I figured I'd hang out with friends." Bonnie said, standing up and stretching.

"How would you like to spend it ith me?" Kol asked, nervously. "We could go on a little road trip down to the Big Easy? You know how you've been dreaming about Eli, Ellie and the pregnancy. And a big, white house? Well, Elijah owns a big, white house down there. You think the spirts are trying to tell you something?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well, if we visited the house, we could maybe get some answers."

"No funny business?" Bonnie asked, giving him a look.

"I promise, Bonnie." Kol gave her a dazzling smile. He stood up, too, throwing some bills on the table to pay. Walking to stand next to Bonnie, he ran the knuckles on his index finger on her cheek, before pointing up, he whispered. "Mistletoe, Vakker. May I?"

His face was so close. She looked up, seeing the mistletoe and then nodded, swollowing, not trusting herself to talk.

Kol's face split into a large smile, hooking the same index finger under her chin his lips met hers. It was barely more than a peck, but Bonnie felt her stomach fill with butterflies. She sighed in discontentment when he broke the kiss.

"Told you, you'd want me, little witch." He said, smugly, giving her a wink. Then he turned and bolted at a human pace from the Grill.

Bonnie pursed her lips and her nostrils flared. She sped off after him, slipping a bit on the slick ground.

He was leaning against her car, holding his hands up in surrender. "Kol Mikaelson, you are way too smug for you own good. Give me one good reason not to light you on fire?"

"Sorry, darling, I couldn't resist. Plus, we were in public, I needed to think of a way for you to follow me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "It's a lot more private out here. And you won't light me on fire." He said, trapping her against her car.

"And why is that?"

"Because," Kol said, bending in close. "If I'm on fire, I won't be able to kiss you again."

* * *

Caroline had planned to sleep in on Christmas Eve. She would be up late that night, so extra sleep in the morning would not be unwelcome. She had made sure to close the curtains around her room before bed and snuggled into the pillow. Her dress that she planned to wear was hanging on the wall by her closet and her shoes were on the floor. The blue dress Klaus had got her back in October was lovely, but Caroline always had prefered red. She, Bonnie and Rebekah had gone shopping on Monday and she loved the strapless, red gown. Thigh high, center split and all. She planned to knock Klaus' socks off, to make up for avoiding him this last week and a half, since their kiss.

She heard her window opening, but kept here eyes shut, she could take care of her self.

When there was a dip in her bed next to her though, she opened her eyes.

"You've been avoiding me, love." Klaus said, he looked at ease, laying back on the bed next to her, covers pushed aside. His arms behind his head and his legs crossed in front of him. "Why?"

"Klaus, what are you doing in my room?" Caroline asked, sitting up and letting the blanket fall from her shoulders.

"I told you, love, you've been avoiding me." He rolled on his side. Caroline laid back down too, on her side facing him. "I think I've been very patient, sweetheart, but I'm not normally a very patient man." He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"I needed to sort some things out." Caroline said, moving her head, his stroking was messing with her ability to think. "I had to break up with Tyler, because I'm not a cheater. And I needed to get my feeling for you into perspective."

Klaus smiled, showing his dimples. "And, what are those feelings?" He shuffled closer, kicking of his shoes and getting under the blankets with her.

Caroline moved closer, "I was going to tell you at Rebekah's birthday, tomorrow."

"Why can't you tell me now?" He said, almost sounding like a whine. "Not that I'm not looking forward to seeing you in that," he pointed to the dress hanging up. "But, like I said, I don't like to wait."

Caroline smirked, moving in so close, their lips were almost touching. "Aw, too bad. Now go away so I can get some beauty sleep."

"Oh, come on, Caroline. That's not fair." Klaus' face fell. "And you don't need beauty sleep, you're beautiful as you are."

"You're a flatterer. If you promise to go and let me sleep, I'll let you kiss me again."

"Alright, love. I'll go." He pressed their lips together. It made her feel exactly as she felt last week, only Tyler wasn't popping up in her subconcious this time. When hiis tongue swipped her lip, she opened her mouth aand welcomed it. Klaus thread one of his hands into her hair, the other was at her waist. Caroline wrapped her arms around Kluas' neck. In one thousand years, he had _never_ felt a kiss like this.

Caroline broke the kiss, breathing heavy. "We should stop. Before I end up ripping your clothes off."

"You'd hear no complaints from me, love." Klaus said, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Mmm, no." Caroline moaned, "My mom's asleep just down the hall. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Fine, I'll see you then, love." Klaus said, kissing her one last time. He got up, grabbed his shoes and made for her window.

"Oh and Klaus," Caroline said, when he was about to climb out. He stopped and turned to her. "I fancy you, too."

His face broke into the biggest smile Caroline had ever seen.

* * *

 **The last chapter should be out by Wednesday (Australian time, today's Sunday for me).**

 **Did everyone like this? If I've left any unresolved plots, please let me know and I'll try and solve them in the last chapter.**

 **The last chapter will be the Christmas party.**

 **Leave a review, please?**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, there's a long author's note here. I just want to thank everyone who read my story.**

 **Aria Daughter of Chaos, finalfantasyrydia97, siberia21, Kay (Guest), JessePie6, ElejahMikaelson, bulldozed88, Guest, Ela and her world, JazmynnMikaelson910, 122, Guest, MKurosaki, Ginny W 25, Guest, Guest, Guest, DarkAngelmi818, Guest, Happy Guest (Guest), dcwilso1984 and Marvelgirl1626. You guys all reviewed, so big thanks!**

 **It's been only three months since I started this, but in that time, this story has hadd over 10,000 views, 77 reviews, 53 favourites and 76 follows. It has close to 90,000 words and I couldn't be happier with it.**

 **There is a sequel in the works, so have no fear. I'll wait a bit though, so I can write ahead a few chapters.**

 **I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any relating media.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter Twenty

"I don't think I should let you leave the house, my lovely Elena." Elijah said, he was leaning against the bathoom doorframe, doing his cuffs up. Elijah had all but moved in, he still went to Klaus' every now and then, but since he and Elena had gotten back from the Lake House, all bar one night had been slept here.

Elena met his eyes in the mirror, she was just putting some earrings in. She was already dressed and had her make-up on. Her hair pinned up in an elegant, semi-formal up do. No chains or jewels adorned her long neck, it was left completely unobscured from her chin, down through the valley between her breasts, right to where the bottom of where her sternum would be. Her back was still facing him, completely bare.

"Maybe we should skip the ball and I could just worship your body, my love, and how amazing you look." His eyes trailed her form and Elena blushed at his heated gaze.

"No way," she said, though the offer was very tempting. "This is for your sister's birthday, we have to go."

Elena walked to her bed and sat down, slipping on some low heels. She stood and turned to Elijah, who was still standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Well," she said, "How do I look?"

Elijah pushed off fro the wall and slowly walked to her, watching her like a preditor would it's prey.

"You look," he said, standing right in front of her, "beautiful." He cuppeed her face and kissed her, fiercely. "Enchanting. Lovely. Gorgeous. Sexy." He smirked, kissing her softly after every word.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Elena teased. Elijah looked sinfully atractive, in his tuxedo. "Rather dashing, if I do say so."

"Are you _sure_ we cannot skip out on the party?"

* * *

"Rebekah Mikaelson, you stop right now." Kol yelled at his younger sister. "Where the fuck is the rest of your dress?"

The ball was about to start. Rebekah was dressed and ready, her gown was a black, sheer, see though, lace dress. Underneath she wore a flesh coloured slip that went to mid thigh, while the lace coverings went to the floor. The lace covering gave the look that she was naked under the sheer dress and left little to the imagination. It was actually quite modest on the top, with a high neckline and long sleeves and only gave the illusion of being indecent.

"You look like a strumpet, sister." Kol said, when Rebekah walked back to him.

"Shut up, idiot. This dress is very tasteful," Rebekah snapped. "Besides, it's my birthday party, I'm wearing whatever the bloody hell I want. If it was Bonnie wearing this, you wouldn't be complaining, you pig."

"Bonnie is not my sister."

"Will you two shut up?" Klaus asked, fixing his bow tie. "Our big brother is not here to play mediator right now. I'll dagger you both, if I have to."

"You ruin my dress and my birthday, Nik and I'll burn your house down." Rebekah yelled as she swept from the room.

"You agree with me, Nik?" Kol asked, raising an eyebrow. "That dress is practically transparent, you can see _everything_. She's our baby sister, I don't want to see Donovan drooling all over her tonight."

"I don't like the dress anymore than you do, Kol, but Bekah is a big girl."

Just then, Elijah arrived, he left Elena with Rebekah and sped up the stairs.

"Our sister is swearing the both of you, you know?" He said, Jeremy following close behind him.

"Don't leave me down there with them, dude." Jeremy said, "They're talking dresses and make-up and stuff. And gooing over ultrasound photos."

"Speaking of dresses," Kol said. "Did you see what Bex's is wearing, Eli?"

"Shut up about my dress, you moron!" Rebekah's voice yelled from down stairs. "And Bonnie and Caroline are here."

Klaus and Kol left the room to see to their guests. Elijah and Jeremy followed at a more sedate pace.

* * *

"Show me? Show me? Show me?" Rebekah demanded, the second Elena, Elijah and Jeremy arrived.

Elijah and Jeremy continued up the stairs, while Elena pulled the ultrasound photo out of her purse. "I love your dess, Rebekah."

"Thanks, you look nice, too. I'll bet Elijah likes your dress. My brothers are a little boarish when it comes to females (me) and what they (I) show. You should've heard Kol just now." Rebekah took the picture off Elena.

"Oh, yeah." Elena laughed, "Funny thing is I don't think Kol would have a problem if it was a certain witch wearing that dress instead."

"I said the exact same thing!" Rebekah said, looking down at the photo. "It looks like a peanut," Rebekah remarked, turning her head on the side. "Is that really what a baby looks like before it's formed?"

"Yep," Elena said, smiling. "The woman said it's about the size of a grape, but I looked ahead and saw that when I have my next scan, at twelve weeks, the baby will be about the siize of a plum."

"Why is the size always compared to food?" Rebekah asked, Elena was about to reply when Rebekah yelled. _"Shut up about my dress, moron!"_

The doors opened again and Caroline, Bonnie and Matt walked in.

* * *

The ball had a rather large turn out, it seemed as if Klaus had invited almost the entire town. Including, but not limited to the other supernaturals like Stefan, Tyler and his wolf friend, Hayley.

"May I have this dance, my lovely Elena?" Elijah asked, holding out his hand.

Elena grinned at him, "You may."

Klaus had just given a birthday speech for Rebekah and every one had toasted, Elena not drinking any of the champagne. Elijah had gotten her a flute filled with sparkling apple juice.

"So, this is our first dance," Elena said. She let him lead her to the dance floor.

"It is," Elijah replied, taking her hands and spinning her. "Although I had wanted to ask you at my mother's ball, but Damon got to you before I could."

"That's a shame," Elena said, coming in close and resting her head on his chest. "I would've liked less drama that night. Then again, I'm not sure that my dancing with you instead of him would've caused less drama, though." They laughed.

"Oh, well." He smirked at her, "I'm dancing with you now." He dropped his head and captured her lips. They danced he rest of the song in silence, just looking into eachother's eyes. Elijah noted Stefan watching the couple from the edge of the room, longingly and perhaps slightly bitter. He may not like either of the Salvatores, but Elijah knew the loss Stefan felt, in losing Elena and he vowed that he would _never_ feel that. He also could not deny that he was relieved that Damon had left town. Elijah was not in the mood to deal with the elder Salvatore's vulgarity and arrogent sense of self-entitlement.

"Have I told you how breathtaking you look this evening, my love?" Elijah asked, leading Elena off the floor and toward the stairs. Away from the other guest.

"Well, you have," Elena smiled, feeling his hand on the bare skin on the small of her back and feeling a shiver go thrugh her body. "But I wouldn't be opposed to hearing it again." She whispered the next part directly into his ear. "Especiallly if you finish your compliment in the same way that you did earlier." She was refering to when she had finished getting ready, he had taken one look at her and kissed her senseless.

"I'll do you one _better_ , my lovely Elena," he muttered in a low voice. They were now at the foot of the stairs, he led her up.

"Where are we going, Elijah?" She asked, when they got to the top and he opened the door to the hallway. "What are you doing?" As soon as the door was closed, blocking their activities from the humans downstairs, Elijah picked her up and flashed to his room.

"You look so beautiful. So tempting. I _have_ to have you, Elena." He said, shutting the door to his room and pinning her against it.

" _Oh, Elijah_." Elena moaned, when he started to suck and nibble at her neck. His hands reached down and started to bunch up her dress around her hips. "Wha-at are you doooing?"

"You are _mine_ , Elena." His other hand undoing his belt, then the button and zip on his trousers. "This dress should not be allowed, you look far too appealing. I need you and I _am_ going to take you." His pants fell down his legs and he lifted her up, ripping her panties from her completely.

"You're soooo turned on right now thaaaat you're go-ing to have a quick-y with me againssst yoour do-or, still dressed. While there is a pa-arty going on down stairsss?" Elena felt her arousal take over, as she linked her ankles around his hips. "Fuck, that's _hot_!"

He slid into her slick center, kissing her deeply, swollowing each other's moans.

"Well," he groaned, setting a pace, breaking off their kiss. "I don't think people would have taken too kindly to my fucking you in the middle of the dance floor. Fuck, you feel so _good_!"

* * *

"Oy, you there. _Wolf girl._ " Klaus said, grabbing the hand of a tall brunette. He had been talking to Caroline when Hayley, who came with Tyler in an attempt to get Caroline jealous, walked past. He excused himself to Caroline, saying he would be back in a minute. "I didn't know you were a Crescent?"

"A crescent?" Hayley asked, spinning around with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean? Klaus, right?"

Klaus nodded. "Your birthmark," he said, pointing to her shoulder, which was exposed by her backless, navy blue dress. "It's a mark of the Crescent Wolf Pack."

"Pack? I'm part of a pack?" She shook her head. "I'm not part of a pack, at least on officially. Maybe you have it confused with something else?"

"No," Klaus said. "That symbol means you're a member of a very powerful werewolf clan in Louisiana."

"Clan? Like-like family, clan?"

"I would assume so." Klaus said, grabbing a flute of champagne off a tray going around. "Last I checked- mind you, this was about ninety years ago- the Crescents were a pretty big clan, made up of a few different bloodlines. It's also one of the biggest in North America."

"Louisiana?" Hayley actually smiled a little, she had spent most the night looking at everyone in distaste. "I have family in Louisiana? I was adopted and I've been searching for my birth family since I triggered my curse six years ago. So, thanks, I guess."

"No problem," Klaus drained the rest of his champagne. "Want to tell me what Tyler's up to?"

"Ah, no. Tyler is my friend and I'm staying out of this little feud the two of you have over that baby vamp." She turned to leave. "By the way, you should know, word is spreading among the wolves about you. How you pretend to free wolves from their curse of turning every month, only to sire them to you, turning them into your slaves."

"You offering?" Klaus said, his eyebrows going up, smirking.

"I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged. You know, I just helped you, little wolf. I would be a little more polite to me. Or I could have you as a sired little hybrid before midnight. Or dead, whatever." He shrugged, seeming nonchalant.

"What's going on here?" Caroline asked, walking over to where Klaus was standing, arrogent sneer on his face at Hayley.

"Nothing," Hayley bit out, looking Caroline up and down in a semi-challanging way, before turning on her heel and walking away, back to Tyler.

"God, she's a bitch." Caroline muttered, "You know Tyler said that after we had that fight last week they got drunk and slept together. Said, he'd forget about our kiss if I'd let his indiscretion go, too."

"I can turn her into a hybrid, if you like, love." Klaus said, handing her a drink. "I'm sure Elena could spare a drop or two of blood to get back a girl who pissed off her bestie."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Boys, I swear," she sent a side glance at Klaus, "And speaking of Elena, have you seen her?"

"She and my brother disappeared upstairs a while ago." He made a disgusted face. "No need to guess what they were doing. Apparently being knocked up _doesn't_ impede the sex drive at all."

"Your brother's hot, Elena's hormonal. If they want to screw, they're going to screw." Caroline shrugged, her blond curls bouncing off her shoulders.

"Caroline, love, really?" Klaus said, "Must you speak of my brother like that, I may get a little jealous. Plus, _it's Elijah_ , that man doesn't have a passionate bone in his body."

"I bet he does and he's probably giving it to Elena right about now. If you know what I mean?" Caroline said, wiggling her eyebrows and laughing. She laughed even harder at Klaus' face. She then bit her lip, her eyes lookig him up and down. "There's no need for you to be jealous. Maybe we should disappear for a while, too? I believe we have a few things to talk about? I've had enough to drink that I have a bit of liquid courage, but not enough for it to effect my decisions. Want to go and _finish_ what we started last night?"

"I've been waitng all night," Klaus smiled, slyly. His eyes doing a quick once over of the room, then his eyes met hers. "Lead the way, love."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Rebekah," Matt said. "I know it's not much, but here." He handed her a small wrapped box.

"Oh, you didn't need to." Rebekah said, smiling brightly. Matt really was a sweetheart. "But, thank you, Matt. I'm sure I'll love it."

She ripped the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a simple gold chain with a pendent that had a light blue stone.

"That's your birthstone." Matt told her, "Turquoise, it's suppose to protect the wearer and bring good fortune or something."

"I love it, Matt. Thank you, it's beautiful." Rebekah said, getting the necklace out and handing it to him. She lifted her hair, "Put it on me, please? I'll treasure it, always."

Rebekah spun back around and kissed Matt. "I've always had really bad taste in men, but I think this time, I got a good one."

"You're a great girl, Rebekah. You're fun and beautiful and nice. But, I don't know if I'm that much of a 'good one'." Matt mused, kissing her again. "Good guys wouldn't be checking out how sexy you look in your dress."

"They bloody would," Rebekah replied. "Play your cards right, Matt and my dress'll look even better on your floor, later."

* * *

Kol and Bonnie were going for a walk through the snow covered gardens. There were twinkling fairy lights everywhere and the heat filled breath rose in a fog around them. Bonnie shivered and Kol took off his jacket, throwing it over the witch's shoulders.

"Green really is your colour, Vakker." Kol said, stopping and turning to face Bonnie. "You look gorgeous, it brings out your pretty eyes."

Bonnie looked down and blushed, her dress was a mermaid style with a sweetheart neckline. It was coved in tiny metalic, dark green beads.

"Thank you, Kol." Bonnie said, she had never felt like this before. She had loved Jeremy, but it had not felt like this. How did this even happen? She is a witch and he's an Original Vampire, how will they even work. Kol is leaning in for an kiss, but Bonnie stops him and asks.

"I don't know, Bonnie, I really don't know." Kol pulls back a little and shakes his head. "I really like you, though and I'm really glad that you gave me a chance to get to know you. Not the witch, but Bonnie, the amazing young woman."

"Well, I like Kol. The guy whose a bit of a smartass and a trouuble maker. The one who delights in annoying his siblings and is sweet and smart and funny, if a little lame. ("Hey," Kol said.) The Kol who likes me for me." She walks closer to him, even in her heels, she's still a little too short, so he bends down and their lips connect.

"How would you like to go on a date with me, Bonnie Bennett?" Kol asks, "I hear that's how one courts a pretty lady in this century."

"I'd love to, Kol Mikaelson."

* * *

Elena and Elijah left the party shortly before midnight. Elena had started to feel tired and Elijah had no intrest in hearing Klaus and Caroline giving into their sexual tension. Jeremy had left with Stefan, both declaring they were the odd men out and were getting drunk together at the boarding house. Stefan had not heard from Damon, but he hadn't expected to, for at least a few weeks anyway. Kol took Bonnie home and kissed her good night, then left to hang out with Jeremy. Matt and Rebekah were at Matt's house, doing things Elijah would rather not think about.

Elena had felt a little awkward, spending the rest of the night walking around the party with no underwear on, but it had proven useful when her and Elijah had got back to her house and he had wasted no time in showing her how much he liked her dress. _Again_.

Later in bed, Elena decides to bring up somehing she's been thinking about for a while.

"I love you," she muttered. Her head was on his bare chest.

"And I love you," he replied, smiling.

"Elijah, what are we going to do once the baby comes?" Elena asked, pushing herself up on her elbow to look at Elijah.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm human. The baby is most likely a witch. You're a vampire." Elena smiled sadly. "I going to die one day. I don't want to leave you. I can't choose for the baby, but myself, I-I want you."

"Are you saying what I think you'e saying, Elena?" Elijah asked, sitting up and cupping her face with his hands. "I thought you did not want to be a vampire?

"I didn't think I did." Elena shrugged, looking shyly into his eyes. "At least I didn't eight months ago. But now, I don't know, I think-I think I do. I really do. I want you, Elijah. _Forever_. If you'll have me, anyway?"

"You would turn? For me?" Elijah felt a smile forming, she nodded, smiling nervously. For centuries he denied being truly happy. He gave up what he truly _wanted_ for everyone else and never came out on top. Right here, Elena was telling him she was _choosing_ him, _for eternity_. She loved him enough to be with him forever. Maybe, this time, he could be happy? "Of course I want you, Elena, forever. I love you so much." He has had lovers before, but seldom have they ever evolved into love and never have they turned out happy. This was his chance, he had never loved like he did with Elena and to have the chance of forever. It was _almost_ too much.

"You'll have me, then?" Elena felt elation burst through her, she looked up at him through her lashes, giving a bright smile.

"Yes, I'll have you, you silly girl." He rolled them over, trapping her beneath him. "We still have time to talk this, through. You will be pregnant for seven and a half more mouths, there is no rush. Not to mention, physically I am still a decade older than you. We have time." He leaned his head down and kissed her. "You have no idea how amazing you are, Elena. I am so _lucky_ that you love me."

"Then stop talking and make love to me, Elijah." Elena said, smiling.

"Oh, I don't need to be told twice."

* * *

 **Please leave a review. I really do so love to read the feedback from everyone.**

 **Look out for the sequel about mid-October.**

 **Review! Peace out.**


End file.
